The fall will probably kill you
by Lara Cox
Summary: A kidnapping and a huge political scandal could bring the Allen administration down to its knees.It doesn't matter what they do when they hit bottom… because it's the fall what's gonna kill them.AU fanfic that's based on the basic plot of "The West Wing".
1. How everything Started

**Author's note:** hi… I decided to start another story. Why? Because I'm an idiot… that's why…. LoL… I have no idea how many chapters I'll write of this… maybe 10… I don't know.

Becca's situation is based on what happened to Zoe Bartlet at the end of the 4 season of "The West Wing"… but please don't get upset I don't intend to commit plagiary (I never do), you will see that this story will came off differently…

This Fic can been seen as a continuation of "All I could come up is to love her", some people wanted to see more of that subject.

**Summary: ** A terrible event and a political scandal could bring the Allen Administration down to its knees. It doesn't matter what they do when they hit bottom… because it's the fall what's gonna kill them…

**IMPORTANT WARNINGS:**

- This story takes place in the year 2019 (With flashbacks in the year 2018). Mac won the elections in November of the year 2016 and now she's going through her first term… Becca and Horace are in college are they are both 20, while Amy is 11.

- As I stated in "All I could come up with is to love her", Mac developed an eating disorder during her borrowed term. She is fine now and she hid it well from the American people (which is why she could win the elections). Nobody but her closer ones know. And she will have to face a huge scandal when her problem somehow becomes public . It will be similar to the scandal Jed Bartlet had to face when he hid his MS, and I'll use some great lines, but it's not the same situation… so don't sue me, and don't get mad… I'm not taking credit for anything… I'm just having fun by putting some TWW situations in the CIC world. So… give me a break!

- Since Warren Keaton resigned, Jim Gardner is now the Vice President of the United States. As a result…. Rod is now The White House Chief of staff.

- I know Mac will fire Dickie in Episode 18, but in my story that doesn't happens.

- When Becca when to college she had her parents hire Agent Joan Greer back…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Commander In Chief…. If I did it would stay on the air for ten years and I wouldn't have this need to bomb ABC.

It's the fall what's gonna kill us… 

**Chapter one: **

**How everything started…. **

**Washington D.C. White House. Oval Office. **

**January. **

**Year 2019.**

Nathan shook his head and corrected the President.

Nathan- I won't tell anyone your secret, Ma'am President…. you will… if you don't tell everybody by next Monday, I will expose you…

Deep down, Mac knew there was no way she could stop Nathan from spreading her secret. But she could at least try…

Mac- Mr. Speaker…. the country doesn't need a scandal right now…

Nathan- you mean YOU don't need a scandal right now…

That was obvious… With everything she had been through since last September she definitely didn't need her biggest secret to come out.

Mac- look… we are talking, after all… about a personal problem that I…

Nathan interrupted her very upset…

Nathan- no! it's not a personal problem… it's not personal… because you are the President… not only because of that… it stopped being personal when you lied to the people in order to win the elections… you committed fraud to become President!

Mac simply stared at him coldly and said…

Mac- you are way out of line now, Nathan…

Nathan shook his head. He knew he was right in this one.

Nathan- the American People deserved to know…. and your staff, and your Cabinet… you hid that information from ALL the people who deserved it…

Mac- no... My mother knows, my kids know, The Vice President knows… so do the National Security Advisor, the Attorney General and the White House Chief of staff…

Nathan- those are your best friends and your husband! The seven people you just listed are the people closer to you… who, by the way, you got involved in a fraud to win the National Elections….

Nathan kept calling the fact that she hided her bulimia "A fraud" and insisted in the fact that the American People had been deceived. But Mac wasn't sure if that was what bothered Nathan the most. She asked maliciously….

Mac- what makes you more upset, Nathan? That I hid something big to the American People and there were SEVEN people in the world knew it before you, or that you didn't discover it in time to win the elections?

Nathan seemed outraged by the insinuation that he cared anything else than what was best for the country. He tried to calm down an explain things how he see them…

Nathan- what bothers me is that you have this decease and you still insist on saying that you have everything under control that the people don't need to know… when you know that's not true… the people should know if there is ANYTHING that could keep you from doing a good job…

Mac couldn't take anymore of what Nathan was saying.

Mac- you are really crossing the line… any other President would have kicked you out of this office… but I'm trying hard to be polite and tolerant…

Nathan- and I'm trying to be respectful… but you just refuse to accept the truth…

Mac- the truth is that despite everything I have always done a great job running this country…. I never let my personal problems interfere with what's best for the nation…

Nathan interrupted her pointing out…

Nathan- except last September…

Mac was stunned because Nathan had the nerve to bring that up. She replied seriously…

Mac- what happened that night had NOTHING to do with my eating disorder…

Deep down Mac knew that the events of that night were what made her fall into the bulimia hell again… But it really wasn't fair to link what happened on September with her eating disorder so directly… Nathan seemed to agree with Mac's statement, he nodded and said…

Nathan- you are right… but that night it's an example of how a personal problem can affect the Presidency pretty badly. Mackenzie… that night you had a nervous breakdown… and yes, that's natural considering what happened… it's understandable… but we can ignored that you were in a terrible state and they had to keep you sedated for 8 hours until you put your self together…. We had a hell of a leadership crisis…

Mac looked down a bit embarrassed. Yes, during that horrible September night she had fell part. The country didn't have a President that night… because instead of acting like a President she had acted like a mother… However, Mac didn't thought it was fair that Nathan was judging her for the ONE time she fell apart during a crisis. What about all those other times when she lead the country with a steady hand? What about all those other crisis she handled without hesitation and with nerves of steel? She had always kept an incredible calm, even in the worst moments, and the one exception to that rule couldn't erase 5 years of great work. She tried to defend herself…

Mac- we have a Vice President for moments like that when I can't perform my duties… This country never faced a leadership crisis on my watch… The Vice President was leading us thought that ONE crisis I couldn't handle…

Nathan started getting angrier with Mac. Raising his voice more than he had intended, he argued…

Nathan- Jim Gardner was NOT leading anything! His authority as Vice President was completely undermined! The Cabinet, the Join Chiefs, the Secret Service and the White House the staff were all completely confused about who they should follow… who they should listen… nobody really knew for certain who the hell was in charge… and I wasn't in the Situation Room that night so I don't know for certain who was actually in charge… but I bet everything I own against everything you own that it was Rod…. ROD, who nobody elected… for eight hours that night there was a coup d'etat in this country!

Mac didn't really know how to respond to that… She knew that last statement was a bit of an exaggeration… but, in general, the Speaker had been right on what he said… her mind immediately went to that night… THE night… and how everything had started….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER 20. **

**YEAR 2018. **

**Washington DC. White House. Presidential Bedroom. **

It wasn't a good moment to get worried about Rebecca. For the first time in a long time, Mac was able to spend quality time alone with her husband and Chief Of Staff. Rod was kissing her neck in a way that usually drove her crazy…. But suddenly, she heard her older daughter screaming and felt a terrible pain inside her chest… She abruptly made Rod stop the kissing… He got worried…

Rod- honey, what's wrong?

Mac- I don't know….

Mac was incredibly confused. She sensed something was terribly wrong but didn't know what… and why had she heard Rebecca screaming? Rebecca was in California… in Princeton University.

Mac- I thought I heard Becca screaming for help… I think there is something wrong with her…

Rod shook his head and then held Mac to comfort her.

Rod- Mac, that's only in your head. You are being paranoid because you miss her so much… like we all do. That's all.

Mac- it's just… why did she had to choose a College so far away? She could have go to Yale, like Horace… or even Brown…

Rod- she just wanted to have more freedom… I know it's hard to accept that she is a grown up now…. it's very difficult… Remember how I reacted when we saw the twins' bedrooms empty for the fist time after they went to college?

Mac nodded… they had both taken very badly the fact that the twins were in college now.

Mac- yeah… how could I forget? It was the first time I saw you cry openly…

Rod- but now I'm over it and I accept that Becca is an adult…

Mac- yeah… right… at least I don't freak out and hid in my office every time she wants to introduce us a new boyfriend…

Rod- I do not "hid" in my office… I'm actually pretty busy… I like meeting Becca's boyfriends and talking to them… I even love that Becca is dating someone right now! I love it every time she has a boyfriend!

Not believing a word, Mac raised her eyebrow and asked….

Mac- Come on! You always have a bad attitude towards her boyfriends… tell me… what did you do when Becca was dating Jean-Pierre?

Rod- I made fun of his accent behind his back…

Mac- case closed!

Rod- wait a minute! Just because I hated that French Gut doesn't mean I automatically hate whoever is dating Becca…

Mac- ok then… name her current boyfriend…

Rod- mmmm… British Guy?

Apparently Becca had a thing for boys from another country… Mac laughed…

Mac- that's not his name!

Rod- well… I'm the White House Chief of staff… I was too busy to meet him when that boy came and I definitely have a lot in my mind…

Mac interrupted him saying…

Mac- I'm the President… and I know his name is James…

There was a long silence. Finally, Rod yelled exited…

Rod- Alexander Prado!

Mac was confused. She knew Rod was talking about Tony Prado's older son, who was 20 years old like the twins and was in Princeton's Med School with Rebecca. But she didn't know why Rod was talking about Alex Prado in that moment…

Mac- what?

Rod- Alex Prado is a nice young boy and I wouldn't be mad if Becca dated him…

Mac couldn't argue with that. She also would love to see Becca and Alex dating. When she first met Alex, her mother intuition had told her that he and Becca were meant for each other. Just like now Mac's mother intuition was telling her that Becca was in trouble. Even when Rod had accused her of being simply paranoid Mac just felt that something terrible was about to happen.

**California. A bar close to Princeton University. Very late at night. **

Rebecca Calloway and Agent Joan Greer entered in a bar. The agent was following the President's oldest daughter trying to keep some distance to give her some privacy. Other Agents were outside the bar. Rebecca spotted her good friend Alex Prado. She smiled and greeted him…

Becca- hi Alex!

Alex smiled happily after seeing her…. He was a very cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a younger version of his father.

Alex- Becca! What a nice surprise! I didn't know you were coming…

Becca- I just decided to come. Have you seen James?

Alex- yeah… he is on the back playing pool…

Becca- ok… I'll go to see him…

Alex was obviously disappointed… but he smiled weakly and said…

Alex- ok… and I'll go with my friends… see you later… "Velour".

Becca- ok… see you later… "Young Bear"

Very often they called each other by using their Secret Service Code Names just to tease each other and they both have fun doing it. Becca walked away from Alex and went to meet her boyfriend. James was playing pool with some friends and drinking beer. He smiled happily when he saw Becca and said…

James- well… so you decided to join us after all… that's fantastic!

They kissed passionately and then Rebecca said…

Becca- I had such a terrible day, Jimmy… I just want to shake it off me…

James- well... then you are lucky I brought this…

James took two very small bottles with some liquid. He was very careful to cover it from Joan's sigh. Becca took one of the bottles… also covering it from the agent… and asked stunned…

Becca- oh my God… is this..?

James nodded proudly and Becca was getting exited. James then whispered secretly in Becca's ear…

James- LSD , best quality… it would put Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds right after the first drop…

Becca grinned and got ready to taste at least a few drops of that…

An hour later and after taking some LSD with a glass of beer Becca was feeling incredibly dizzy and numb… It wasn't like it was supposed to go… she didn't feel good and like she had all her problems behind. She just felt dizzy, numb, dazed, with the ground spinning under her feet and with her mind and eyes completely clouded… She stood up and decided to go to the bathroom to wash her face. She was washing her face when she felt two strong arms grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth… She was really scared and confused. She wanted to yell and to fight with whoever was taking her but her body wasn't responding because of the drug she had taken. She couldn't think straight but she tried to take her panic bottom and push it… however her hand didn't respond and she dropped the panic bottom right in the bathroom, next to the death body of the S.S. Agent Joan Greer… who had received a bullet in her head. Now whoever had taken Becca, was dragging her outside the bar by the back door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

PLEASE…. tell me what you think so far…


	2. The night of September 20

**Author's Note: ** This whole episode is a flashback to the night of Rebecca's kidnapping (September 20- 2018)… "Present Time" is actually on the year 2019..

**Chapter 2: **

**The night of September 20**

**SEPTEMBER 20. YEAR 2018. **

**9:45 PM (Washington time) **

**White House. **

Agent Daniel Carter, head of the Secret Service, was finishing his shift and getting ready to go home until the following day. Suddenly, another Agent, called Johnson, showed up, really worried…

Agent Johnson- Sir… you have an emergency call… from California…

Carter immediately picked up the emergency phone and told the person on the other line…

Agent Carter- this is Agent Carter… identify your self…

Voice of a female Agent on the phone- This is Special Agent Dolores Donovan, from the "Princeton team"… sir… I'm reporting an AOP…

Daniel Carter got pale. He couldn't believe it… The Female Agent continued explaining…

Agent Donovan- we are already in "Code Black", sir… "Velour" was taken and we have an Agent down on the scene… Repeat: we are up in "black"…

He immediately gave orders about how to proceed and now it was time to tell The President. Secret Service protocol said that, in cases like this, the Head of the Secret Service had to inform first the Chief of Staff. And it was up to the Chief of Staff giving the First Couple the bad news. However, Daniel didn't know what to do in this case, because the First Gentleman was the Chief of Staff. He decided that since he couldn't follow exactly the protocol, he would have to find some other person to tell the First Couple the bad news. Thinking quickly, he rushed to get as fast as possible to the Vice President's office. Luckily, Jim Gardner was still there. Jim was finishing his work for the day, and was surprised to see Agent Carter practically running into his office… The Agent was very agitated and worried… Jim had never seen an SS Agent so scared and so pale…

Jim- Agent Carter… what's wrong?

Carter- Mr. Vice President, We have a "Code Black" situation…. Normally it's SS protocol to tell the Chief of staff first, but in this case… you know…

Jim was beginning to feel very worried. Whatever happened was obviously bad.

Jim- Agent Carter, just tell me what's wrong…

Carter- Rebecca Calloway is missing and there is a dead Agent in the scene…

Jim didn't need to hear more. Without a hesitation he started running towards the residence. Jim (followed by Daniel Carter) ran all the way from his office to the residence and stopped abruptly when he reached the Presidential Bedroom door. He knocked the door…

Rod and Mac were still in bed talking about the twins being grown ups, suddenly they heard a knock on the door. They knew that it couldn't be good if there was someone looking for them at that hour. They quickly put on they robes and answered the door. They saw Jim and Daniel… both of them with scared expression on they faces… Mac immediately feared the worst.

Mac- what's wrong?

Jim- Madame President… I'm really sorry. Somebody took Becca after killing one of her Agents…

**Situation Room. **

**10 Minutes later. **

Mackenzie and Rod (now changed into normal clothes) entered quickly in the Situation Room. Mac looked at Tony Prado, who was already there, and she didn't need to ask the question, he already knew what Mac wanted to know…

Tony- all airports and borders are already closed ma'am…

Daniel- Secret Service is in Code Black… and the "Yale Team" secured Horace and is bringing him to the White House…

Mac nodded, overwhelmed. Rod asked angrily at the Agent….

Rod- just tell me something… who the hell took my daughter? And how do we get her back?

Daniel- we don't know that yet, Sir… but we will know that for certain when the kidnapers contact us to tell us what they want… which I think will happen pretty soon…

Mac jumped in, asking in disbelief…

Mac- do you think they will just send a ransom note like this is just a regular kidnapping?

Daniel- Well… Yes, Ma'am. By the information we have so far… it looks like we are dealing with an extortive kidnapping and they'll ask for a ransom soon…

Rod sighed frustrated and yelled, again, to Daniel Carter…

Rod- how the hell could this happen? HOW? How could someone kill Agent Greer, take my daughter and leave the bar with her… without even getting stop? Where the hell were the other Agents while all that was happening?

Daniel- sir… the other Agents were guarding outside the bar, but they didn't noticed anything unusual until they lost contact with Agent Greer…

Rod- I just don't understand! All Becca had to do was push the panic bottom…

Agent Carter knew very well why Becca didn't asked for help. The investigation had already revealed why Becca didn't reacted at all while she was being abducted from the bar… But it was something really hard to say to the parents of the teenager… Carter didn't know how to tell the First Couple what he knew. He eventually looked at Mac and managed to explain…

Daniel- yes... that was al she had to do… but she didn't do it. She didn't pressed her panic button. Actually, it was found on the bathroom floor. And there was no evidence of a struggle at the bar. None. At first, we didn't understand why… but then they tried to question Becca's boyfriend, James, and he passed out… he was completely high…

Mac didn't like at all where that was going… She asked seriously…

Mac- what are you trying to say, Agent Carter?

Daniel- according to the boy's friends… he and Becca took LSD an hour before the kidnapping…

Mac was stunned. She felt that she was about to cry. Rod was completely outraged…

Rod- that drug addict son of a bitch! I'm sure he put the drug in Becca's drink behind her back… that bastard British guy… there is no way Becca would have taken LSD willingly…

Daniel- Actually… they didn't really took LSD…

Now Rod was confused.

Rod- What! But you just said…

Daniel- Becca and James THOUGHT they were taking LDS… but they were clearly tricked… what they were taking, not knowing it, was GHB. Gamma hydroxybutyrate.

Mac felt like she was about to get sick.

Mac- GHB is a rape drug… isn't it?

Daniel- yes, ma'am… the victim passes out shortly after taking it… the guy who sold James the drugs must work with the kidnappers since whoever took Becca, clearly had a plan based on knowing that she would need to use the bathroom and she wouldn't be able to fight back…

Mac- What will the kidnappers ask? That I free the terrorist we have in custody? That we get out of Iraq for good?

Tony- we don't know yet…

Rod suddenly lost his temper…

Rod- You are gonna have to stop giving that answer soon!

Mac was now even more overwhelmed, and she felt she wouldn't be able to hold her tears any longer… She was trying to do her best to keep the calm thinking desperately "Don't fall apart in the Sit Room… Don't cry in front of the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs". She simply said, trying her best to sound strong and Presidential…

Mac- I'm gonna take a minute to check on the rest of my family, when I come back you better know all those things you "don't know yet"…

Tony- yes, ma'am…

Mac left the Situation Room and started walking towards the residence, followed by Rod. They entered in the living room. Before they could go to Amy's room, where Amy was being comforted by a devastated Kate, Mac collapsed in the big couch and started crying openly… Rod sit next to her and hold her, making his best to try not to cry him self…

Rod- Mac, everything will be fine… Becca will be home soon…

Mac- I just don't know what to do to get her back…

Rod held Mac's hand and tried to calm her, even when he was going out of his mind him self…

Rod- we are already working on it… honey… everything that can be done is already being done…

Mac was really afraid that the efforts the FBI and the Secret Service were making to rescue Becca wouldn't work. But she was even more scared by the thought that it might already be too late…

Mac- Rod, I need you to tell me, right now…. do you think she is already dead?

Rod shook his head firmly. Horrified by the mere idea.

Rod- NO! No... Mac, listen to me carefully: I really don't think that... I think Becca is alive and I definitely think she will come back home safely…

Mac nodded. Wishing with all her heart that Rod was right. Mac sighed deeply and then said…

Mac- if they show me a video or a picture of her alive, with a gun on her head, and tell me that they'll kill her if I don't take all the USA troupes out of Iraq… or something…

Rod knew what Mac was trying to tell him. He shook his head and cut her off saying firmly…

Rod- You won't do it…

Mac- I might. Rod… Whoever took her, is counting on the fact that a mother would do anything…

Rod interrupted her again.

Rod- Despite what's happening, you won't loose your head.

Mac insisted one more time…

Mac- I might! And you might too… What if they show us a picture of her with a knife in her throat and ask me, I don't know… to aim cruise missiles at Cuba?

Rod- There are people around us who won't let you, or me, do anything crazy…

Mac- What if they show us how they have a bomb around her and ask me to get our troupes out of Saudi Arabia?

Rod refused to think of such scenarios. He shook his head on denial…

Rod- you shouldn't think of images like that…

Mac looked in Rod's eyes and said very serious…

Mac- ALL I can think of are images like that…

**At the same time… in the West Wing. **

Kelly had just finished preparing the press statement for the press. Dickie revised it and now they were both walking to the pressroom while Dickie gave her some last instructions….

Dickie- Just remember…"Government is functioning"… "We are in control"…

Kelly nodded, already knowing she was supposed to say that…

Kelly- yeah…

Dickie- and whatever happens do NOT get into a discussion over the President's emotional state…

Kelly- ok… I got it…

Kelly was about to enter in the Press Room but Dickie stopped her, and told her solemnly…

Dickie- Kelly… this is the Press conference of your life.

Kelly nodded, understanding perfectly how big this was. She entered in the Press Room, some reporters started calling out her name and some photographers even started taking pictures. The room was chaos of reporters shouting Kelly's name or directly asking questions frenetically. Kelly took a deep breath and walked to the podium and spoke to the microphone…

Kelly- Ladies and gentlemen of the press… We are staring this emergency briefing; please… hold your questions until I finish my statement.

The reporters calmed down and Kelly continued with the official statement…

Kelly- tonight, at 9:45 PM, Special Agent Donovan of the U.S. Secret Service, called in an AOP, which means: "Attack on the Principal"... In California, the President's oldest daughter was kidnapped from the bar where she was playing pool with her boyfriend and some friends. We are all confidents that she will be found, and brought home safely. While we all wish and work for her safe return, the world community must know that this country will not be taken hostage, that our efforts towards peace and freedom continue unabated…. Do you have any questions?

Of course, all members of the White House Press corps raised their hands and started calling out Kelly's name frenetically… Kelly pointed at Reporter Steve first…

Steve- Kelly… Associated Press said that one of Rebecca's escorts was found dead in the scene… Can you confirm that?

Kelly- yes.

Steve- can you tell us the name of the late Agent?

Kelly- No… I'll release the name as soon as the President can talk to the Agent's family…

Reporters continued raising hands and calling out Kelly's name…

Kelly- Charlie?

Charlie- is there concern that Becca is being raped?

Kelly got a bit upset and replied seriously…

Kelly- Charlie, for the sake of a number of distraught people, I'm gonna ask you not to publicly speculate on what's going on.

For the next question, Kelly chose Reporter Gilda…

Gilda- The kidnapers have already asked for a ransom?

Kelly- no.

Gilda- and when they do ask for a ransom… Who will handle the negotiations?

Kelly- there'll be no negotiations, Gilda… the President of The United States doesn't negotiate with terrorist…

There was some murmuring among the reporters. Nobody believed that. They all went crazy calling Kelly's name but Steve spoke over the others reporters…

Steve- her own daughter was kidnapped, Kelly… Do you really expect us to believe that the President will get on the phone will the kidnapers and say: "I'm sorry… but I just don't negotiate with terrorist"?

Kelly replied simply…

Kelly- yes.

**Later that same night… **

**Situation Room…**

Mac and Rod rushed to get inside the Sit Room. They knew that there were important new about Becca. News that would answer some questions…

Tony- Madame President… We have just received an E-mail… It's a ransom note…

Mac and Rod looked immediately at the laptop they had there… they could read the message quite clearly… it said: "We have the girl. She is alive… for now. To get her daughter back, President Allen must pay 5 millions dollars and free ALL the members of the organization Almu Harif she has in custody. But that's not it… Mackenzie Allen also has to publicly apologize for what she did to Terik Asahm. If she does all that, she will have her daughter back and alive."

After that, there were only some instructions about how to pay the money. Besides, the e-mail had attached pictures and a video of Becca pretty bruised, with her eyes covered and a gun pointed at her head. Which showed that whoever sent the e-mail actually had Becca. Mac couldn't even look at the pictures. She was stunned, and horrified, by the realization that what happened with Tarik Asahm had something to do with Becca's kidnapping.

Mac- oh God…

Rod was very angry and confused. He suddenly noticed that Mac was really pale and completely petrified. The people in the room were looking at her worriedly….

Tony- Madame President?

Mac didn't responded. Which scared the hell out of everybody. Rod decided to get Mac out of there and take her to the Oval Office. They entered in the Oval, and Mac, broke in tears one more time…

Mac- Oh My God! This is all my fault… this is all my fault… this is all my fault…

Rod got closer to her, took her by her arms and tried to cal her down…

Rod- Mac… please, calm down… this is not your fault…

Mac- They are getting back at me…

Rod was incredibly confused.

Rod- Mac… I don't understand…

Mac- they hate me and wanted revenge… Rod, I killed Tarik Asahm.

Rod was shocked. He was sure that he had misheard.

Rod- What?

Mac- in the year 2014… I killed Tarik Asahm… so now, members of Almu Harif kidnapped Becca to get back at me for what I did… Oh God… they are gonna kill Becca because of what I did!

Rod- Mac! Nobody is going to kill Becca! Do you understand that? We will get her back alive… Now… explain to me how is it that you killed someone…

Mac tried to calm he self sown so she could explain to Rod what she had been hiding from him for 4 whole years…

Mac- Do you remember our First Halloween here? We had that terrorist threat…

Rod- yeah… they arrested a guy from the cell Amul Harif who was planning to attack a school… Actually… the cell had planned attacking several schools, but the guy in prison talked, gave all the information needed, so you could stop it…

Mac- yes… That guy was Tarik Asahm. What you didn't know, and not only because it was classified, but because I was too ashamed to tell you, is why he talked… Rod, He was tortured…

Rod couldn't believe it…

Rod- you ordered a torture?

Mac- NO! I mean… technically, yes… but I didn't mean to.

Rod- I don't get it…

Mac- I said something… the words I use… I mean, the words I said, could be interpreted as if I ordered the torture… but I really didn't… I wasn't using a code… I really meant that I didn't want a torture… She must have known I wasn't using a code…

Rod- who the hell is "She"?

Mac- Melanie Blackstone, my first AP… oh God…. She told me that Asahm was barely alive… and she was right… He died the next day… he could never recover from the brutal torture that happened on my watch… Dam it… it was my fault and now Becca is paying for what I did…

Rod was too overwhelmed to respond. It was too much information to process. Mac started crying again… She just felt so guilty and scared for what might happen to Becca…

Mac- I have to do something… I have to apologize… yes… I'll apologize publicly and beg for Becca's life…

Mac started walking quickly and with determination towards the Press Room. Rod desperately followed her trying to stop her… He was sure that Mac had really lost her head now…

Rod- Mac… Don't…

Mac- I have to apologize… If I apologize publicly and beg for her life they will have what they want and will let her go…

She never stopped waking. And Kelly and Dickie watched with horror how the President was about to burst into the Press Room. Both of them rushed to stop her…

Kelly- Ma'am… what are you going to do?

Mac- I have to beg for her life… I have to apologize to them so I can have Becca back…

Dickie looked at Rod desperately…

Dickie- She can't do that!

Rod took gently, but firmly, Mac's arm…

Rod- Mac… that's crazy, you can't go in there and do that…

Mac brushed him off and opened the door of the Press Room… But she couldn't go in. She got petrified like a deer in front of the light as soon as the photographers started frenetically taking pictures of her. Mac immediately closed the door. Realizing the mistake she was about to make. Kelly gently took Mac to her office.

In the Press Room everybody was stunned. Some reporters couldn't even believe that the woman they just saw, who was in a terrible state, was really President Allen… Charlie asked Steve, pretty shocked and confused…

Charlie- Was that the President?

Steve asked, even more shocked and confused…

Steve- and… was she crying?

Mac had felt her self being dragged to Kelly's office and didn't fight. Kelly made her sit in the couch, and Mac tried muttering and explanation…

Mac- I thought… I thought I could apologize publicly for what I did and beg for her Becca's life… I figured I could get her back doing that… oh God… this is all my fault and I can't fix it…

She started crying again… She was breathing so hard that she was practically hyperventilating. Rod said alarmed…

Rod- I'm gonna get the doctor….

Before he left, Mac said in sobs…

Mac- Tell him I want the same drug Becca had…

To be continued… 

Thanks for the reviews you already sent! And please… keep the coming… you all know how I love reviews! )


	3. Mackenzie for America

**Author's Note:** THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I really appreciated the feedback I reeaibed so far… please… keep the reviews coming!

This chapter doesn't have much about the kidnapping. Is more about the last campaign for the Presidency and how Mac fell into bulimia again. (To know how she fell in the first place you have to read: "All I could come up with is to love her").

Something you didn't know that happened to Mac will be revealed, and you will see the consequences of Mac hiding her bulimia from the public.

It will start with another flashback of Rebecca's kidnapping. Then two flashbacks of two important moments of the campaign and then we jump to "the present". I hope the jumps in time are not very confusing…. I'll try to make them clearly…

Also, I don't know much about American law and I have not idea how would work in the United States what in my country we call "A political trial". I'm bounded to make mistakes about the legal stuff… I'm sorry. Corrections and suggestions are very welcome but my fic this is just meant for entertainment…

I'm sorry it came off so long… I didn't know how to split it…

I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3:**

**Mackenzie for America**

**SEPTEMBER 22. 2018**

**White House. Residence **

It had been 40 hours since Rebecca was kidnapped. Mac hadn't eaten at all, and she had only slept a few hours during the first night because of the sedatives the doctor had given her. She just felt so powerless. There was really nothing she could do for Becca. The FBI and the Secret Service were taking care of the search, and they were making some progress with the investigation, but they still didn't know where Becca was. Everybody kept telling her to at least eat something, and frankly, she was starting to feel bit hungry. She walked inside the residence. Rod was in the West Wing, driving everybody crazy, But Kate and Amy were in the living room. Kate was taking phone calls from people who wanted to express their solidarity in this difficult moment. Amy was reading some cards and letters, also from people who wished Becca's safe return.

Mac walked by them, without paying much attention, and went to the kitchen. Once in there, she looked for some food. Suddenly, she noticed a huge chocolate cake that nobody had touched. She knew she probably should eat some "real food", but chocolate always made her feel so good. She cut a piece and ate it in ten seconds. It had tasted like heaven. She took another piece. But it wasn't enough. She still felt empty, powerless and without control. She had more cake and started eating quickly. 10 minutes after that, over half the cake was gone.

Then Mac went to her bathroom, got inside and locked the door. Once inside the bathroom, she knew what to do. She started doing something she hadn't done it in a while… She put her hand way inside her mouth and started throwing up the cake.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JUNE 2016 **

**AIR FORCE ONE**

The elections were six months away. Mac and her team were making a campaign to California. At that moment, Mac was practicing a speech in her private cabin. Rod entered and heard a little bit of Mac's speech, which he considered flawless. Then he said...

Rod- Very Good. Kiddo.

Mac smiled at him happily and said…

Mac- Did you liked it, honey?…

Rod- yes, that speech was great… I think we are making a great campaign…

Mac- I think so too. But Dickie thinks we are not making enough emphasis in the one big

Advantage we've got.

Rod- what's that?

Mac- that I'm already the President…

Rod nodded. Then he noticed that Mac looked pretty tired and overwhelmed and got concerned…

Rod- honey… Are you ok?

Mac- yes… I'm fine. Why?

Rod- it's just… as you said… you are already the President, and that alone is incredibly stressful… now, you also have the stress of the campaign… I'm just worried…

Mac knew where that was going… Her husband wasn't being overprotective "just because".

Mac- Rod… relax… I'm ok. I won't have another "binge-eating"…

Rod- I'm not saying that you will. I know you are fine now… It's just… this is a period of incredibly stress… there is a lot more pressure on you...

Mac liked that her husband worried about her. But in this case, he had nothing to be worried about.

Mac- honey, it's been over a year since my last episode… I haven't overeaten and thrown up since the intern incident. I hit bottom that day but I've been a good girl ever since. I've been eating properly… and not throwing up…

Rod had to accept Mac was right about that. She did seem to be fully recovered from her bulimia now. But you could never be completely sure… something too overwhelming could cause another episode and bring back Mac's eating disorder. And Rod was terrified by that thought.

Rod- I know…

Mac got closer to him…

Mac- Rod… I'm really ok… I'm happy… I have you… our kids are wonderful…. The twins are happy in college; I have an amazing job that I desperately want to keep… I'm really making a difference and doing something for my country… Do you want me to prove you how fine I am?

She pulled him closer to him and kissed him passionately. Rod was delighted and both melted in the kiss for a few minutes. Until they had to break the kiss…

Rod- honey, we have a staff meeting… and we have to go, even when I would love to continue so we can join the "Mile High Club".

Mac smiled and forced her self to let go Rod saying casually…

Mac- oh… it's ok… I'm already a member…

Rod looked at him genuinely stunned…

Rod- Madame President!… but when? And, what's most important, with whom?

Mac- It was two years before we met. Fight 785. Connecticut-Washington. And… Mike Stanton.

Rod's jaw dropped. He was just speechless. Mac said casually…

Mac- lets go Mr. Calloway… we have a Staff Meeting…

They both left the Private cabin and went with the others. They saw that Dickie was looking at some campaign banners, and he wasn't happy…

Dickie- NO! NO! This represents all that is wrong with this campaign!

Mac got worried. What could possibly be so wrong with those banners?

Mac- what happened?

Dickie showed her a banner that said, in big green letters: "Allen for President". At first, Mac didn't get why that made Dickie upset. But then, Dickie grabbed a black marker, he crossed out the work "For" and wrote "IS THE" instead… Rod read out laud the results:

Rod- "Allen IS THE President"? I think we can come up with a better slogan than that…

Rod grabbed Dickie's banner, turned it around, and wrote something in the back. When he showed it proudly to the others, it said: "Mackenzie for America: the end of politics as usual".

**NOVEMBER. 2016**

**ELECTION NIGHT. White House.**

Late in the evening 

Mackenzie Allen looked around her. Her staff and her family were all gathered in the East Wing for the last moments of the election. Most of the country had already voted and some states had already been declared for either of the sides. The Family Room looked now like a campaign bunker. They were all watching on the TV the coverage of the Elections. On TV, they were showing an interview that Dickie had given earlier about the campaign, since Dickie had been the campaign manager…. They were all watching:

_Reporter- Dickie, Did Mackenzie Allen bet all her money in California during the race? _

_Dickie- That's what people think… but, honestly, we ran a "50 states" campaign… we didn't just focused on just certain states and neglected the others… _

_Reporter- Well… but is already showing in every poll that California is definitely the State that will define this Election… _

_Dickie- I admit that all polls showed that California will be very decisive… but Mackenzie Allen is not running for President of California…_

Then, they stopped showing the interview to give a newsflash… A Female reporter on TV said:

Reporter on TV- We have news about the Presidential race…. We are now ready to declare New York and its 31 electoral votes…. for President Allen….

In the White House everybody cheerer and screamed excitedly. Then they focused again on the TV, where the same reporter was now talking to a male reporter who was next to her, to making comments about the Elections….

_Reporter 1- wow… this is amazing… We have never seen such a close election! Now that the President won in New York she is back in the first place.._

_Reporter 2- But Speaker Templeton is right behind her. He is just loosing by four electoral votes and keep in mind that a few small states are still to close to call... _

_Reporter1- I remember at the beginning of Nathan Templeton's campaign, when ALL polls said that he would win easily… He started the race having 248 potential electoral votes… _

_Reporter 2- Yeah…back then nobody imagined that Mackenzie Allen would end up doing so well… But there was that unexpected twist in the middle of the campaign, when the Democrats stepped aside the race and Allen and Templeton became the only candidates. _

_Reporter 1- right, once Allen caught the Democrat vote, SEVERAL states that Templeton had definitely in his bag became suddenly too close to call…. _

_Reporter 2- and don't forget that California, the most important state in this Election, the one that will define everything, is still too close to call…_

While they all watched the coverage of the Elections on TV, there was a table full with coffee, sodas and snacks such as sandwiches, chips and popcorn with plenty of sugar. Mac started eating compulsively some popcorn from a huge bowl. She was getting incredibly nervous. Mac really wanted to win, more than anything, but the entire race was still "Too close to call". And the result depended completely of California. Mac continued eating the popcorn quickly. Rod looked worried and said…

Rod- easy with those popcorns, Mac…

Mac- Right… I better put this away…

She went to the kitchen, supposedly to put away the popcorns, but once she was alone she started eating then again. In five minutes she ate up all the popcorn in the bowl. Immediately, guilt overtook her. She wasn't supposed to eat like that. She went to the bathroom and looked her self at the mirror. She was fat again. Actually, she was in her normal weigh, but she felt so fat. A little more than two years ago she had started throwing up after eating and she had lost a lot of weigh. But she had stopped doing that over a year ago… so now she was fat again. She had to do something. She kneeled in front of the toilet, wondering if she still remembered how to do it. She put her hand in her mouth and threw up… she remembered. It was like riding a bicycle. She was washing her mouth and brushing her teeth when she heard the noise of someone knocking the bathroom room. She opened the door and got surprised to see Kelly there…. The Press Secretary explained shyly.

Kelly- I'm sorry, Ma'am. They send me to get you… they are about to call California.

Mac got even tenser. They were about to call the state that would determinate the elections and, by extension, the next four years of her life.

Mac- ok… lest go…

As they walked towards the Family Room, Kelly asked worriedly…

Kelly- Ma'am President… Are you ok? I heard you, in the bathroom…

Mac quickly lied…

Mac- I'm fine. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. Or maybe is just a bug…

Kelly nodded, thinking that explanation made sense and completely unaware of the truth.

Kelly- yes…

Mac- or maybe Nathan just poisoned my food….

Both women laughed at the joke and joined the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRESENT TIME**

**MAY 10. **

**YEAR 2019.**

**WHITE HOUSE. **

- Ms. Ludrow… please, answer the question

Kelly's mind was suddenly brought to the present.

It had been over two months since Mackenzie Allen had publicly announced that she had an eating disorder and the scandal wasn't even close to an end. Congress had taken legal actions against the President, who was being accused of manipulating a National Election by deceiving the American People and hiding important information from the voters. The Congress was already investigating the President and the entire administration would be called to give testimony in a hearing that was due to begin in a month. The Preliminary questionings and depositions had already started. The Special Prosecutor Melanie Blackston was the head of the investigation against the President and would lead the accusatory part during the hearing. At that moment, it was Kelly's turn to give her preliminary deposition. She was in the Roosevelt room, with her lawyer, with a guy who was typing every word said, and with Melanie who was leading the preliminary questioning…

Kelly- I'm sorry… what was the question?

Melanie- what was your position in the "Mackenzie for America" campaign?

Kelly- Press Secretary and Speechwriter…

Melanie- and, just for the record, what was the result of that campaign?

Kelly couldn't help smiling proudly while she said…

Kelly- we won…

Melanie- Did you know, when you worked in that campaign and helped the sitting President to get another term that she had an eating disorder?

Kelly- no…

Melanie- when did you find out that President Mackenzie Allen has bulimia? And I'd like to remind you that, even when this is just an informal preliminary questioning, you are under oath.

Kelly looked nervously at Mike Stanton, her lawyer and head of the defense. He nodded, indicating that Kelly could answer that question freely with the truth.

Kelly- I found out ten days before the public announcement…

Melanie addressed the guy who was typing everything…

Melanie- Let's establish for the record that the public announcement the witness is referring to was made on March First so, Ms. Ludrow found out about the President's condition on February 25… is that correct Ms. Ludrow?

Kelly- yeah…

Melanie- so, according to your own statement, you found out 26 days after the President gave the last State of The Union address…

Kelly and Mike looked at each other, knowing very well why Melanie was bringing up the last State to the Unions address. Mike nodded again indicating that Kelly had to answer…

Kelly- yes…

Melanie turned around again and talked to the guy who was writing…

Melanie- Let's state for the record that this year's State of the Union address was postponed and eventually given on January 31… Ms. Ludrow, Why was that? What happened on January 6, the day the State of the Unions address was originally supposed to take place?

Kelly looked down sadly, remembering that day and she said weakly…

Kelly- The President had a heart attack…

Melanie- Ms. Ludrow, is it truth that you were the one who found The President unconscious after she collapsed in the Oval Office?

Kelly looked a bit shaken by the memory of that day, so Mike decided to jump in and play some time… He just said…

Mike- I'm not comfortable with use of the term "Collapsed"… Counselor, what do you exactly meant by that?

Melanie rolled her eyes. She knew Mike was just trying to give Kelly time to order her thoughts about that day… Melanie simply said…

Melanie- all right, lest establish that by "Collapse" I mean: "Unwillingly fell". Is that ok with you Counselor?

Melanie looked upset and that made Mike smile a little. He nodded and said…

Mike- that's ok… Kelly, you can answer the question…

Kelly nodded and then said, looking at Melanie …

Kelly- yes… that day I found President Allen unconscious…

Melanie- Where were you when President Allen collapsed?

Kelly- I was right outside the Oval Office. Waiting for the President.

Melanie- and then what happened?

Kelly- I saw Speaker Templeton leaving the Oval Office looking angry…. I got distracted watching him leave for a moment… but after he was gone I heard a glass crashing… so, I rushed inside the Oval Office, along with two Secret Service Agents, and I saw the President unconscious on the floor with a broken glass of water next to her…

Melanie- and did you know at that very moment that the President had suffered a heart attack?

Kelly- no… they told us it had been a heart attack when they took her to the hospital…

Melanie- do you know that bulimia can cause heart attacks?

Kelly- I do now…

Melanie seemed like she didn't believe Kelly.

Melanie- you didn't know that the President's heart attack was caused mostly by her eating disorder? And I'd like to remind you again that you are under oath…

Kelly- I didn't know the President had an eating disorder at that point… I honestly thought that she had suffered the heart attack only because she had been under a lot of stress…

Melanie- so… The President had a heart attack and you simply believed that she was too stressed out? You never questioned if there was something else behind that heart attack?

Kelly was getting really upset. She replied seriously…

Kelly- Her daughter had been kidnapped and raped five months ago, and you know everything the First Family is going through since then… plus, The State of the Unions had to be ready in half an hour and The Speaker was leaving the Oval Office angrily… so… yeah… I believed that the President was just too stressed out…

Melanie just wanted to get to the bottom of it. She wanted to know how involved Kelly had been in what Melanie considered a conspiracy to win the National Elections by deceiving the public. The prosecutor asked…

Melanie- Ms. Ludrow… How many times, as White House Press Secretary, you had to brief the press, and the American People, about the President's health?

Kelly- well... I can't remember exactly…

Melanie- just an estimate…

Mike wanted to rescue Kelly, but he couldn't, because, unfortunately, the questions Melanie was asking weren't wrong or inappropriate for the case. He gestured Kelly to answer the question…

Kelly- I brief about the President's heath every time she sees a doctor for some reason and has a physical, even if is just a routine check up…

Melanie- and when you have to give information about the President's heath… Who gives that information to you?

Kelly- I receive an official report, including the President's vitals, from her doctors…

Melanie- and do you say from the podium exactly what's in that report? And let me remind you, you are under oath…

Mike rolled his eyes, and said to Melanie…

Mike- and let me remind you that this is like the tenth time you remind her that since you started the questioning…

Kelly clucked. Then she replied Melanie's question…

Kelly- yes. I tell the press exactly what's in the medical report…

Melanie- and do you also speak with the President before you make the statement to the Press?

Kelly- yes…

Melanie- Why?

Kelly- Because, due to doctor-patient confidentiality, there is no much the Doctor can put in the reports I receive…

Melanie- so, after you read the medical report… what do you ask the President about it?

Kelly- I ask her: "is there anything I should know about your health that the doctors won't tell me?"

Melanie smiled at that. Her expression indicating that she was up to something and what Kelly had said was just what the Special Prosecutor expected…

Melanie- Do you ask: "is there anything I should know" or do you say: "is there anything

I NEED to know?'

Mike couldn't believe it. Laughing a little in disbelief he asked…

Mike- why does it matter?

Melanie replied rudely…

Melanie- because it does, Counselor. Tell me, Ms. Ludrow… Which question do you ask?

Mike protested again, outraged…

Mike- there is no difference! That's completely irrelevant. Kelly, you don't have to answer…

But Melanie insisted…

Melanie- There is a very important difference between both questions, Counselor, and you know it! "Is there anything I should know?" means exactly that… but "Is there anything I NEED to know?" Implies that Ms. Ludrow knew something was wrong, and only wanted to know enough to face reporters while maintaining deniability.

Mike- we are not going to discuss the expressions my client uses to talk to The President! This is not what the case is about!

Melanie- Right now, we are trying to determinate if Ms. Ludrow was part of a conspiracy to win the National Elections by fraud!

Mike- I'm not comfortable with anything you've just said! It was way too speculative, subjective and I want it OUT the record!

Melanie sighed frustrated. The "conspiracy to win the National Elections by fraud" part was erased of the record. Both Counselors were practically shooting balls of fire at each other with they looks. Kelly was simply outraged by the insinuation that she was part of a conspiracy at all… She protested saying…

Kelly- You really think me and the President speak in code? Frankly... I don't remember if I use the word "need" or "Should". I don't choose my words that carefully….

Melanie- well… answer me the following then…. As White House Press Secretary, Have you ever lied about the President's health?

Kelly- NO!

Kelly said that automatically without thinking it twice. Melanie wasn't having it….

Melanie- Ms. Ludrow… I'm going to quote you… November 25. 2018. In the morning briefing, you said: "After visiting her Doctor for a routing check up, President Allen was pronounced in perfect heath". Another quote, and this is from January 30, in the evening briefing, you said: "President Allen is already recovered from her heart attack. The President's blood pressure is 140 over 80. Her Cholesterol level is 185, the QRS interval on the EKG is slightly long but otherwise good. The President is pronounced in excellent physical health."… Do I need to go on, Ms Ludrow?

Kelly shook her head and looked down. She was starting to realize something…

Melanie- So… I'm gonna ask you one more time… Have you lied about the President's health?

Kelly looked at Mike and Melanie, and then she said very bitterly…

Kelly- Many… Many times.

**To be continued… **

I hope you liked it…. now please… go send a review!


	4. 12 people

**Author's note:** This chapter is based on an episode of the West Wing called "17 people".

This is about what Kelly and Dickie (mostly Dickie) think about the President's bulimia. It starts in the present and then there is a flashback to the day in which Dickie became the 12th person in the world who knew The President has an eating disorder.

By the way….Kelly said she lied about the president's health "Many.. many times" (something that hit her when Melanie read the quotes) because, as Press Secretary, every time Kelly reported the public about Mac's health she reported that the President was fine...

Even when Kelly herself didn't know the truth, she did say many times from the podium: "The President is in perfect physical health" which (now) she knows was actually a big lie.

Anyway… thanks for your support and for reading this…

**CHAPTER 4: **

**12 people **

**PRESENT TIME**

**MAY 10 **

**White House. Kelly's office. (After Kelly was questioned by Melanie)**

Kelly was sit behind her desk, completely overwhelmed. The question luckily was over, but she still felt like she had just hit by a train. Dickie entered her office…

Dickie- hi… Are you ok?

Kelly- yeah… I guess…

Dickie took a sit in another chair, in front of Kelly.

Dickie- I heard your questioning was today… how did it go?

Kelly- well... I was accused of being part of a conspiracy to win the National Elections by fraud.

Dickie- so was I…

Kelly nodded. Then she looked away thoughtfully and said…

Kelly- you know? Melanie asked me if, when I ask the President about her health, I ask her "is there anything I should know" or "is there anything I need to know"…

Dickie looked puzzle…

Dickie- is there a difference?

Kelly- apparently, using the word "need" implies that I knew the President was up to something… and I wanted to have just the amount of information necessary to cover for her… I told Melanie I didn't remember what word I use when I talk to the President…

Dickie- well… and… is that the truth?

Kelly didn't answer directly. Instead, she explained to Dickie…

Kelly- On the Election Night… I went to Presidential bedroom… I had to get the President because they were about to call California. And, I don't know, I guess she didn't hear me coming in… but I heard her throwing up in the bathroom…

Dickie was surprised; it was the first time he heard that…

Dickie- oh…

Kelly- I mean, I didn't know anything for certain until the President told me ten days before the public announcement, but ever since Election Night, when I ask the President about her health, I ALWAYS say: "If there anything I NEED to know?"

Dickie straightened in his chair. Realizing the meaning of Kelly's words. Not knowing what to say. In case he didn't get it…Kelly explained what she was saying to him…

Kelly- Dickie… if what the President did was a fraud… I'm just as part of it as all of you…

Dickie raised one eyebrow and asked…

Dickie- do you think it was a fraud?

Kelly- I don't know… but I did feel cheated when I found out. I mean, you think you know someone… you think that you can trust blindly a person… and suddenly you discover that person is keeping you that big secret… I felt betrayed…

Dickie- So did I. As a political consultant… I always HAD to get elected the person who paid me. No matter my opinion on regards the candidate. Before I met the President, my job was so frustrating because I worked for candidates I didn't give a dam about… candidates that couldn't find an idea with a map and a flashlight. But them I met President Allen… and I thought: "yay! This is it". I had found what I though was impossible: a politician I could truly admire… A politician that was SO much more than just "The person who paid me"…

Kelly- so… you felt she disappointed you…

Dickie- At first, yes… She may have been wrong, but her intentions weren't bad and I surely don't think any less of her for what she did… Kelly, Mackenzie Allen is exactly the same person we always thought she was. What she did doesn't change the fact that she is the most wonderful politician I ever had the honor to work for… she is truly a remarkable woman.

Kelly smiled weakly and said proudly…

Kelly- yeah… there is nothing like serving at the pleasure of this President…

Dickie nodded smiling in fully agreement. His mind immediately went back in time. He remembered when he first found out what was going on with Mac… and how he took the news at first.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JANUARY 4. **

**YEAR 2019. **

**(Two days before Mac had a heart attack). **

**White House. West Wing. Very Late in the night. **

Richard "Dickie" McDonald, recently promoted to "White House Communications Director", wasn't known for being naïve. His motto was "trust no one" and he was always ready for anything. He was always alert and obsessed with catching on time whatever might hurt Mackenzie Allen's public image. So, when the Vice President started acting in a way Dickie considered estrange, Dickie immediately felt an alarm sounding inside of him. And Dickie's current obsession was discovering the reason behind Jim Gardner's unusual behavior. The Communications Director hadn't slept in days thinking about that. Right in that moment, he was in his office, writing something in a legal pad paper. Then, frustrated, he made a ball with that paper and threw it into a wastebasket (already full with other balls of papers). Dickie sighed frustrated. Why couldn't he figure out what was happening? He started reading something in his laptop; it was Jim's itinerary for the week. He stopped reading suddenly. He got up and quickly walked to Rod's office. Rod Calloway was there, working late. The Chief of Staff was surprised to see Dickie there, but he said casually.

Rod- Hey, I didn't know you were still here.

Dickie- yeah, there is… a thing that's keeping me unusually occupied and preoccupied… and I wanted to talk to you about it…

Rod left what he was doing and now paid full attention to Dickie.

Rod- is something wrong?

Dickie- I've just been thinking... did you know that Jim Gardner ordered his communications team to make a poll to test what Americans think about his job?

Rod- yeah…. So what? We test The President's approval ratings all the time. The Vice President has the right to do the same…

Dickie nodded… but he still wasn't convinced that he should let that go.

Dickie- Yeah, but why did he felt the need to put that poll in the field at all? Why did he want to check his approval ratings now? That's what I'm saying.

Rod knew why. But Dickie couldn't know it yet. He simply rolled his eyes and replied…

Rod- Jim Gardner is an egomaniac; he just needed to know what people think of him.

Dickie wasn't buying it. He came closer to Rod and said.

Dickie- Rod, has there been a discussion in some room, some place, anywhere on any level about Gardner NOT being the President's ticket partner in 2020?

Rod- No.

Dickie- You sure?

Rod had to make Dickie let the topic go. He said frustrated…

Rod- Dickie, I wouldn't give it a lot of thought. Jim is going to run for President one day. Why shouldn't he do his own polling?

Dickie- But The President can still run next year. So… if Gardner wants to be President in FIVE years, when the President finishes her second term, what good does to him a poll made last week?

Rod continued playing dumb. Dickie was starting to connect the dots and that scared Rod.

Rod- I really don't now…

Dickie continued making his point and saying out loud the thoughts that kept hitting him.

Dickie- Rod… A Vice President would NEVER challenge a sitting President in national elections. Forget that… Jim Gardner would never challenge Mackenzie Allen for the presidency.

Rod- of course he wouldn't.

Dickie showed Rod a piece of paper… desperate to get to the bottom of it.

Dickie- but look at Gardner's itinerary for next week! He's giving a speech… In Connecticut!

To Dickie, that, plus everything Jim had been doing lately, meant that Jim was preparing himself to run for President in the next elections. And that would mean running against Mac. But something about that didn't sound right. Rod simply sat back in his chair reading the itinerary while Dickie stared at him.

Rod- Dickie, nobody would be naive enough to do what you think Jim is doing... I mean, if He is going to Conneticut for the reason you're thinking, he would mask It with something. It wouldn't be an official trip. He'd make up a benign excuse to be up there.

Dickie nodded in agreement. But he was still confused.

Dickie- I know. But nothing of this makes sense. I know Jim Gardner, and he would never challenge Mackenzie Allen for the presidency.

Dickie stared walking nervous around Rod's office. Then a sudden realization hit him. He stooped walking and froze for a few seconds. Then he looked deadly serious at Rod and asked…

Dickie- Rod, is something wrong with her?

It was clear that Dickie was talking about Mackenzie. Rod avoided Dickie's gaze and didn't replied. Dickie pushed him by asking…

Dickie- Rod, Why does the Vice President think the President isn't going to run again?

Suddenly, Dickie heard a very familiar female voice behind him…

Mac- because I'm sick, Dickie…

Dickie turned around to face Mac. He was stunned.

Dickie- what? I'm… I'm sorry, ma'am… what did you just said?

Mac- I'm sick… and Jim probably assumed that I won't be able to run next year… that's why he is preparing himself to run instead of me…

Dickie looked at his President, still in shock.

Dickie- but… what… what do you have?

Mac- I have bulimia. Around four years ago, when I had just become President, I developed an eating disorder.

Dickie did not see that one coming. In that moment, he forgot about protocol and sat, overwhelmed, in the couch Rod had in his office. Mac sat next to him, imagining that the talk she was about to have with Dickie would take a long time. Dickie simply asked…

Dickie- When exactly did it start?

Mac- When I had my first State Dinner with the Russian President… you weren't here yet.

Dickie- and… all this years you been… ?

Dickie didn't know how to finish that question. Mac finished for him…

Mac- overeating and throwing up afterwards?

Dickie- yeah… Ma'am, Have you been doing that since 2014?

Mac- well… I stopped right after the intern scandal; I was really ok for a year, but then, in 1916, during the election night…

Now Dickie finished the President's sentence…

Dickie- you did it again…

Mac nodded. Then Dickie looked at Rod, who was sitting in his chair looking sad and defeated. Obviously overwhelmed and in pain. Dickie then turned his attention back to Mac…

Dickie- Madame President, how often do you have a, I don't know how to call it… an episode?

Mac- it's been on an off since I won the elections… usually I just have one during really stressful situations… like during the North Korea crisis… Becca's kidnapping… and also, you know… during the thing…

Dickie nodded quickly, knowing very well what "The thing" was. Suddenly, his initial shock, confusion and concern turned into anger. He was feeling angry betrayed and outraged. He stood up and once again started walking around Rod's office nervously...

Dickie- HOW? How is it possible that something like this was kept a secret? Who else knows?

Mac's calmness contrasted deeply with Dickie's state of mind. Rod spoke for the first time…

Rod- you are the 11th person to know this…

Dickie- Who are the other ten?

Rod- I was the first to know… then Kate, Horace, Becca, Amy, Carl, Tony, Jim, Mac's personal doctor and Mac's therapist…

Mac realized why Dickie asked who else knew. So she rushed to state something clearly…

Mac- Listen carefully to me Dickie… Nobody lied.

Dickie couldn't believe his ears… Did the President really believe that? He asked stunned…

Dickie- Nobody lied?

Rod- nobody.

Dickie looked at Mac and Rod in totally disbelief. And asked in disbelief…

Dickie- "Nobody lied"? Is that what you've been saying to yourselves over and over again for the last four years to clear your consciences? How could you…?

Dickie stopped talking realizing that he was in very dangerous territory. There was a line he definitely couldn't cross with the President and now that line was far behind him. It just that he felt so angry… so cheated… and so disappointed. Rod stood up and said firmly…

Rod- that's enough, Dickie… The President doesn't owe you an explanation…

At that moment, Vince knocked the door shyly. When he was told to enter, he did…

Vince- Excuse me. Madame President… You are needed in the Sit Room.

Mac gave Rod a look that said: "You take care of this", and left with Vince to handle whatever crisis was waiting for her in the Sit Room. Once Dickie and Rod where left alone, Dickie could let go everything he had inside…

Dickie- Oh God! This is a deception of massive proportion. I can't even... Rod, her doctor is a Naval officer. And he was involved in this… That guy is going to be court martialed.

Rod- hey! Nobody... Listen to me. Nobody lied. Nobody was asked to lie. Nobody will never be asked, or forced, to lie for the President of the United States…

Dickie sat again. Trying to calm down and process all the information. Rod sat right next to him.

Dickie- The President said she had an episode during the North Korea crisis. That was when that submarine of ours had an accident in North Koreans waters and North Korea considered it an act of war…

Rod- yes…

Dickie- A nuclear power that hates us was threatening with start World War III… and our Commander-In-Chief was having a "Binge-eating" episode?

Rod said very sarcastically….

Rod- I know! I can't believe we're all still alive.

Dickie gave Rod an "I don't think that's funny" look. So Rod decided to add, more seriously…

Rod- The episode it self didn't happen in the middle of the crisis. When she is working… she is working. Besides… I was with her… Jim was with her and so was Tony Prado.

Dickie decided to let that go and point out something that, at the moment, he considered was even more important…

Dickie- This secret will leak at some point, you know? Is not something that can be kept a secret forever… I mean… if Templeton finds out…

Rod- he won't!

Dickie- Rod! Please! The Vice President left bread crumbs that lead me to the secret. And someone will connect the dots I connected. Is only a matter of time. I mean… a poll to test his approval ratings? A speech in Connecticut?

Rod nodded thinking that Dickie wasn't completely wrong about that.

Rod- ok, that wasn't Jim's most subtle move. But no one else will connect the dots. Trust me. When this story breaks, it'll be because we broke it, and we'll control it. And the public will accept it. It's not like it's unprecedented that a President conceal health issues.

Rod paused and sighed deeply overwhelmed. Then he asked seriously to Dickie…

Rod- What do you think is gonna happen when it becomes public? I meant it… what do you think will happen?

Dickie thought his answer for a few seconds. Then he replied seriously…

Dickie- Well, I suppose one of four things. A- the President can decide not to run. B- She can run and not win. C- She can run and win anyway.

Rod- and what's the fourth option?

Dickie looked down uncomfortable…. Like he was afraid to say out loud what he was thinking.

Dickie- look… Rod…

Rod realized what was in Dickie's mind…

Rod- You think she's gonna need to resign.

That wasn't a question, but a statement. Dickie started explaining himself…

Dickie- There's probably gonna be a hearing and a Congress investigation.

Rod interrupted, a bit upset…

Rod- She hasn't broken a law!

Dickie- You don't have to break the law to get served with articles Of impeachment.

Rod- it is never gonna get that far.

Dickie clucked softly in disbelief and said…

Dickie- please, write down the exact date and time you said that.

Suddenly, Mac entered. Both men stood up immediately…

Rod- everything fine in the Sit room?

Mac- yeah… we have things under control there…

Dickie and the President looked at each other… the tension there could be cut with a knife. Mac said very calmly…

Mac- I have no intention of apologizing to you, Dickie.

Dickie- Madame President… Would you mind if I ask why not?

Mac- Because you are not the one with bulimia, a husband, three kids and a grandchild on the way! My eating disorder is personal. I'm not willing to relinquish that right.

Dickie explained as calm as he could…

Dickie- Ma'am… it will appear to many, if not most, as fraud. It will appear as if you denied the voters an opportunity to decide for themselves. They're generally not willing to relinquish that right, either.

Mac and Rod looked at each other silently and solemnly, absorbing Dickie's words. Then Dickie added, in advisor mode…

Dickie- Madame President, at some point in the near future, we're going to have to speak to some lawyers.

Mac nodded while saying…

Mac- I had assumed so…

Dickie- well… if you allow me, ma'am, I'm gonna go now… I have a lot to process… a lot of things to think about…

Mac- ok… Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank You.

Dickie- Thank you, Madame President.

Dickie was about to leave. Just before he reached the door, he turned around and added…

Dickie- I'm the 12th, by the way.

Mac was confused. What was he talking about?

Mac- I'm sorry?

Dickie explained…

Dickie- you knew and we weren't counting you. I'm the 12th person to know this.

Mac smiled weakly. That was correct. There were now 12 people in the world that knew her secret. And she couldn't help wonder… who would be next one to find out? How much longer could the secret be kept? Dickie left the office and then Rod put his arms around her from behind. She turned around to face her husband and said worriedly…

Mac- it's starting, Rod…

Rod nodded solemnly. He had felt the same thing. They didn't know why… but both of them had the feeling that they were closer to the day in which the news would break completely…

**To be continued…. **


	5. Two meetings One big secret

**Author's note: **

Thanks to Martha for reviewing last chapter!

Is anyone else interested in this? I felt disappointed to get just one review… : (

Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise the next one will be about Becca… I just needed to get to this part before moving on with the kidnapping plot.

This chapter is split in three parts: January 5 – January 25 – January 6 (the day Mac had a heart attack).

Is neatly split so you won't have problems following the time jumps. (if you do just ask). Well… here it goes:

**Chapter 5:**

**Two meetings. One big secret. **

**JANUARY 5. Year 2019 **

**(A day before Mac argued with Nathan and had a heat attack)**

**Nathan Templeton's office.**

Nathan was sitting in a couch he had in his office, he seemed very overwhelmed and lost in his thoughts. His Chief of staff, Jayne Murray, entered in his office carrying some papers. He put the papers in the desks but noticed that her boss was looking very unhappy. She asked casually…

Jayne- is there a problem, boss?

Nathan shook his head. But he couldn't fool Jayne. She insisted…

Jayne- what's the matter? Is something wrong with your wife's health?

Nathan shook his head again. Then he laughed in his childish way at the irony. Jayne had almost guessed. There was something very wrong with someone's health. But that someone wasn't Sarah Templeton. Nathan replied…

Nathan- no… thank God Sarah is fine at the moment.

Jayne- then what's bothering you? If you don't mind telling me…

Nathan sighed deeply and then explained simply…

Nathan- President Allen has bulimia…

Jayne was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Had she heard all right? She took a sit on another couch as she absorbed the information…

Jayne- oh my God! Are you sure? How do you know?

Nathan- I noticed some signs when I looked at her hands…

Jayne was confused.

Jayne- her hands? How…?

Nathan- when a woman who has bulimia uses her hand to induce vomit she eventually ends up having small cuts and calluses on the back of the hands and knuckles… the President has such marks in both hands. Besides I also noticed some sudden weigh swings on her in the last few months… and with that, plus the fact that Jim Gardner is preparing him self to run for President even when our gal could run for another term…

Jayne nodded, understanding everything but still surprised. Then she concluded…

Jayne- it becomes obvious that The President is sick…

Nathan- yes…

Jayne laid back on the couch as she rubbed her chin with her hand in a thoughtful way and said…

Jayne- I think… I think that if we call The Post right now they might still be on time to put the story on the front page of tomorrow's paper…

Nathan looked at her a bit surprised. Telling the press wasn't in his plans at that moment. Jayne added exited….

Jayne- I can see the headlines: "Mac, her true story"…

Nathan was getting a bit upset.

Nathan- Jayne! Come on! We are not gonna tell anyone about this… not yet.

Jayne laughed thinking that her boss was kidding.

Jayne- yeah… right! We will keep to our selves that The President's idea of a hobby to relax after a hard day in the Oval Office is to overeat and throw up…

Nathan stood up, now really mad, and practically yelled…

Nathan- Jayne! I'm serious! If you leak this story or make another insensitive comment about our President's problem…

He couldn't finish the sentence because he didn't want to say something to Jayne that he would regret later. Jayne hadn't seen Nathan so mad at her since he fired her years ago. She was stunned. Truth be told, both of them hated it big time when they had a fight. There was an awkward silence and then Nathan simply sighed deeply and said…

Nathan- Gee, Jayne… just have some compassion… I mean, we need to have SOME limits…

Jayne was taken aback by that. Was this the same Nathan who hated Mackenzie Allen deeply practically since he knew her? The same Nathan who did what he could to ruin every single one of Mackenzie's plans since she moved to the White house?

Jayne- I'm sorry… but… you really don't want to use this?

Nathan- no… I don't. I don't want to use this…

Jayne looked at him confused. Why was Nathan so willing to protect The President's secret?

Jayne- May I ask why?

Nathan- because it would be so low… so incredibly low… Why would it say about us if we took advantage of this? I mean… The President is digging her own grave; she is falling apart, and is NOW when we decide that we can't take it anymore, that we have to destroy her? I just can't do it… I could attack her before… but not now… not when she is in her worst moment…

Jayne nodded, partly agreeing with Nathan's point and silently thought about her boss's words for a few seconds. Then she asked…

Jayne- but don't you think the American people has the right to know such an important information about the President' they elected?

Nathan- of course! But the people should hear it from her. I really believe she has to announce it herself… I can't be the one who breaks the story… I won't be….

Jayne- and do you think she will announce it her self?

Nathan- She has to! I will confront her tomorrow, when I meet her in the Oval, and I'll talk to her into making a full disclosure of her bulimia… I'll bluff saying that I'll leak the story my self if that's necessary…

**THAT SAME DAY **

**LATER AT NIGHT **

**White House. Presidential bedroom.**

Rod and Mac were getting ready to sleep. Mac was feeling even weaker than usually. She was so tired. And there was still a thing to take care. Once in bed, she said to her husband…

Mac- Rod, there is… there is a thing we need to discuss now that we are alone…

Rod- tell me, honey…

Mac- Dickie was right yesterday. My problem is gonna become public sooner of later…

Rod- Don't worry about that. As I said to him… when this story breaks is gonna be because we broke it. WE will tell the people and WE will control it… everything will be fine.

Rod didn't even want to think about the real problem: that Mac did have bulimia. He had chosen to focus on the politics of the issue for now, and in doing his political job right. Because his work was something he could control. It was something he knew how to handle. The only thing he seemed to do right. And if he couldn't protect his wife, he could as well protect the administration from coming down to its knees. Mac shook her head and said…

Mac- I think Templeton knows…

Rod was completely stunned…

Rod- What? But… are you sure? HOW did he find out?

Mac- I'm not sure… but he acted estrange today. I noticed he looked at me in a funny way… especially at my hands.

Rod- but honey… that doesn't mean…

Mac- Rod! He is not stupid, and he used to be doctor. He will figure it out why I cut my knuckles with my teeth. He knows what the marks in my hands means. That's how my Doctor found out… Remember? Just by looking at my hands and teeth…

Rod shook his head stubbornly. Not wanting to accept that Templeton knew everything and the story would break sooner than they thought. They would have to face yet another scandal. He couldn't accept that. Mac said very calm…

Mac- Honey… I want you to, very quietly and carefully covering the reason, meet with Mike Stanton. We need to get ready….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JANUARY 25. Year 2019. **

**Lunch Time. **

**Some restaurant in Texas. **

Rod was at a restaurant table waiting for Mike Stanton. Two Secret Service agents were watching him closely while others were guarding outside (not to mention the agent who was already at the kitchen, ready to taste the food and the drinks before they come to Rod). Rod had finally managed to go to Texas without raising too many questions. He had made his trip pass as a normal First Gentleman duty. He had given some speeches in Houston and had a couple of Photo Ops, and now he was just _"taking the opportunity to have lunch and catch up with and old pal from College"._ Or so that's what he had made it look. Mike Stanton entered in the restaurant just on time. Rod stood up and greeted Mike, who was a bit nervous, with a handshake…

Mike- Hi… Rod… mmm… is ok if I call you that… Right?

Rod- yes… is ok. How are you Mike?

Mike- Fine… thanks… How is Mac, I mean, the President?

Rod- A lot better, thank you. She is already back in the White House.

Mike- Glad to hear that… she really scared us all…

Rod nodded. A waiter came and took their order. After ordering lunch they talked a little bit about Mac, the kids, Kate and Mike's wife and kids. But after a bit of caching up Rod decided to go straight to the point.

Rod- Mike… I didn't ask to meet you here just to have lunch and catch up…

Mike clucked. He knew something was going on. He was just waiting for Rod to bring that up.

Mike- well… That's obvious. Tell me, then… why am I here, having lunch with the White House Chief of Staff and First Gentleman of the United States?

Rod was about to speak. But saw the waiter bringing their lunch. He didn't said anything and Mike got why… After the waiter was gone, Rod said…

Rod- we need your help, with a thing… The President needs you, as lawyer… 

Mike looked at Rod with a bit surprise and a lot of confusion. The first thing that came to his head was one of the many doubts he was beginning to have…

Mike- why wasn't I summoned to the White House then? I mean… I could have gone to Washington and meet The President there if she needs my advice… Why did you have to come here?

Immediately after saying that, Mike felt stupid. The answer was so obvious. He clucked a little and he quickly answered his own question…

Mike- of course! If she had summoned me to The White House and asked my advice in person, somebody would have asked why.

Rod smiled slightly, glad that Mike was getting it.

Rod- look… IF you agree to help us, I will arrange everything so you can see Mac in the White House, secretly… but you can't be seen in the West Wing, specially having a meeting with Mac, until everything becomes public… and I couldn't summon you to the White House without knowing for certain that you will help us…

Mike nodded understanding. The last time he saw President Allen was secretly too.

Mike- Rod… I would do anything to help Mackenzie, what do you guys need?

Rod made sure that nobody else was listening, and explained…

Rod- I'm going to tell you something… and then I need you to tell me if, according to your professional opinion, the President got twelve people involved in a conspiracy to win the Elections by fraud…

Mike had already realized by that point that it was something big… but he just hadn't imagined that it was THAT big.

Mike- what's going on, Rod?

Rod had to be completely sure that what he was about to say stays only between him and Mike. He was starting to regret meeting him in a public place. Of course, it was the only way to make look the meeting innocent. Rod simply grabbed a paper napkin and wrote something on it. Then he passed it to Mike, who opened it and read it. The napkin said: _"Mac is sick"_. Mike was stunned, a very worried. He looked at Rod not being able to believe it…

Mike- what does she have?

Rod took the paper napkin again and, next to the sentence he had written before, he wrote: _"Bulimia_". Mike read it to him self and then took a minute to recover from the surprise.

Mike- since when?

Rod wrote in the napkin: _"4 years"_. Mike was having a hard time processing everything. He was so worried. He still cared deeply about Mac.

Mike- how bad is she…?

Rod- Very… I don't know what to do with her. Right now I'm just trying to get the Administration ready for the announcement…

Mike- I just don't get…why are you guys announcing it right now? I mean… _the thing_ could be announced after Mac leaves office… if _the thing_ gets public now she won't win the next elections…

Rod immediately wrote something in another paper napkin. Mike took and read: _"Mac won't run"_. That surprised him a little. He had thought that Mac would want to stay in office as long as possible no matter what, whether she is sick or not. He asked confused, and lowering his voice so only Rod could hear…

Mike- why announce it now? why won't she seek a second term?

Rod- the answer of both of your questions is the same…

Rod wrote something else in another napkin. Something that nobody could ever hear. Mike took it and read it…the four very scary words Rod had written in the napkin: _"Because Mac could die_".

Mike looked at Rod petrified. Both of them had their eyes wet. Rod very frustrated, took all the paper napkins and he immediately sank them in a glass of water. The paper melted completely in the water, making impossible for anyone to read what was written in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JANUARY 6. Year 2019 

**White House. The West Wing. **

**Vince's Office.**

Vince was in his desks, working as usual, when Kelly came to talk to him.

Kelly- hi Vince… does the president has ten minutes right now?

Vince- no, sorry… she is having a private meeting in the Oval Office… with Speaker Templeton.

Kelly- oh… I feel that I should go in there with garlic and a crucifix.

They both clucked.

Vince- You can just wait outside…

Kelly- all right…

She started to leave, but then she remembered something and turned around.

Kelly- Vince… how did the President looked to you today?

Vince was surprised by the question. He hesitated a little and then replied…

Vince- She looked fine… why?

Kelly- She didn't look so good when I saw her… Does she have a fever or something?

Vince replied very sarcastically…

Vince- dam! That's what I forgot to do this morning! I forgot to check the President's temperature!

Kelly simply rolled her eyes.

Kelly- I'm serious Vince… she didn't look well at all when I saw her.

Vince was now very worried.

Vince- how come? The last time I checked she was fine… she just looked a bit pale… but no more than the usual.

Kelly- so she was just as pale as she normally is?

Vince- yeah…

Kelly- ok…

She started to leave again, but a horrible realization hit her. She looked at Vince, who was just as scared as her now…

Kelly- Vince… when did we start to consider _normal_ that The President is pale?

Vince was speechless. Mackenzie Allen had been looking pale and thin for so long that they all had started to consider it "normal" and accept it as part of the usual things. He couldn't believe it.

**MEANWHILE.**

**AT THE OVAL OFFICE….**

Mac and Nathan were having what was becoming a very heated discussion. Nathan had confronted her about the eating disorder and they were both arguing about that. The funny thing was that Nathan had intended to be nice and make his point in a civil gentle way… but it did not turned out that way. The discussion had gone out of his control… and they, somehow, ended up arguing over Rebbeca's kidnapping. Right at that moment, Nathan was practically yelling…

Nathan- Jim Gardner was NOT leading anything! His authority as Vice President was completely undermined! The Cabinet, the Join Chiefs, the Secret Service and the White House the staff were all completely confused about who they should follow… who they should listen… nobody really knew for certain who the hell was in charge… and I wasn't in the Situation Room that night so I don't know for certain who was actually in charge… but I bet everything I own against everything you own that it was Rod….

Mac didn't really know how to respond to that. She knew Nathan was exaggerating, but also, that his words weren't SO far from the truth. She took a short moment as all the memories of that horrible night came back to her as she felt a small pain in her chest. She completely ignored that pain. She had to appear very strong in front of her enemy. Nathan added…

Nathan- ROD, who nobody elected… for eight hours that night there was a coup d'etat in this country!

Mac quickly put her self together, and acting like Nathan's words had no effect on her, she said very sarcastically in a theatrical voice …

Mac- and the world came apart at the seams!

Nathan didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't think he was exaggerating and acting like a "drama queen". Actually, it seemed like Mac was underestimating the importance of her problem. Mac very quickly added…

Mac- I feel fine, by the way. Thanks for asking.

The truth was, she felt like crap. Physically and emotionally. But she couldn't admit that… to anyone. Besides, she couldn't miss the opportunity to make Nathan feel guilty for not even asking about her health. Nathan did seemed concerned now…

Nathan- I don't…

But Mac didn't let him finish. She just said, angrily, and (once again) with a lot of sarcasm…

Mac- Really, Mr. Speaker, your concern for my health is moving me in so many ways.

There was a very awkward pause. Nathan was actually worried about her. He was actually very worried about Mackenzie because he knew what bulimia could do to a person's body (people always forgot that he used to be a doctor). But he would NEVER admit that out loud (maybe just during a heart-to-heart talk to Sarah). Mackenzie walked behind her desk, as if seeking for protection in it. She instinctively took one of the folders that had papers with the Presidential Seal on it, as if she were unconsciously reminding Nathan whom he was talking to. He didn't need that reminder. Nathan simply started saying…

Nathan- Madame President...

Mac realized that she didn't want to hear anything else from him. Losing her temper, she furiously threw the folder over the desk while yelling….

Mac- SHUT UP! Just… shut up!

Nathan was stunned. Mac seldom (if never) lost her temper in front of him like that. He had always been the temperamental one. Mac simply shook her head and continued talking…

Mac- you know what? Your indignation would be a lot more interesting to me if it weren't quite so covered in crap! You are just pissed because 12 people knew everything before you. You are mad because if this story had broken 3 years ago you would be President right now and because now that you know this, you feel that I stole the elections from you…

Nathan didn't say anything. He and Mac just shared the coldest and angriest look ever for a few seconds. Mac finally said in her coldest tone of voice…

Mac- I'm done talking to you… Now, get the hell out of my office!

Mac pointed at the door, and Nathan left quickly, feeling angry, pissed, outraged and insulted. Right after he left, Mac felt a very sharp pain in her chest. This time was stronger. She put her hand in her chest… it really hurt her. She tried to reach for a glass full of water she had in her desk. She couldn't. As soon as she picked the glass she fell to the floor and everything turned black.

To be continued… (If I get plenty of reviews lol) 


	6. The world is comming apart at the seams

**Author's note: Thank you all for your support! I loved the reviews I got for last chapter… begging and whining works! Lol **

**Oh… and very special thanks to Sheila and Martha, who recently became my beta readers and improved this chapter a lot… (That's right people: by popular request I got beta readers… I now… I now… My search for a beta was WAY overdue, but I finally did it and that's what counts) **

**ENJOY this new chapter! Is about Mac's heart attack, Becca's rescue and a fight… As usual, the time jumps are marked clearly… **

**Please… send me some reviews after reading this… that really makes my day!**

**Chapter 6: **

**The World is coming apart at the seams**

**January 6. Year 2019 **

**White House. West Wing.**

The White House Chief of Staff's office was only separated from the Oval by a wall that had a door communicating both offices. So… except when he was in the East Wing doing some First Gentleman work, Rod worked closely with his wife. When Mac collapsed, Rod was behind his desk focusing on some paperwork. He hadn't noticed anything was wrong, until Kelly opened the door that connected their offices. She looked pale and worried as she explained quickly…

Kelly- The President passed out.

Rod didn't need to hear more. He rushed to the Oval Office. A few White House doctors and Daniel Carter were already there. Daniel was announcing to other agents in his cuff mic:

Daniel- Be advised, Victory is down, get transport ready for Bethesda...

Rod looked with horror how the Doctors were checking Mac, who was still on the floor, struggling for air and looking terribly sweat.

Rod- God! What happened?

He tried to get closer, but one of the Doctors took him aside so the others could work. That doctor explained to him:

Doctor- we don't know yet. We are stabilizing her to take her to the hospital.

Kelly and Vince were worriedly observing everything from afar. Kelly explained with soft sobs:

Kelly- I… I just heard glass breaking and when I came in here I saw her on the floor… I thought she might have lost her temper after the speaker left, and threw the glass or something... I never expected this.

Rod noticed the broken glass of water and wondered, just for a second, if somebody had poisoned her. If a girl had managed to spike the First Gentleman's drink, and somebody had switched LSD for GHB in order to kidnap the oldest First Daughter (and succeeded) then maybe someone had poisoned the President's water. But deep down Rod knew that wasn't possible. Deep down Rod knew that Mac had serious health issues. Chances were, her eating disorder was kicking in.

**An hour later.**

**Mac's hospital room.**

Mac was now in a deep sleep in her hospital bed. She had suffered a heart attack. Rod was next to her, holding her hand, staring at her, and trying very hard not to cry. He heard somebody enter the room. It was Horace, who had just gotten there and didn't know exactly what had happened.

Horace- Hi, Dad.

Rod- Hi.

Horace- What happened to Mom? Why did she pass out?

Rod- She had a heart attack.

Horace- Oh God.

The young man looked at his mother. She looked so fragile, so pale and so thin. She looked nothing like the woman he had been brought up by. Then he realized she probably hadn't looked like that in a long while.

Horace- Is… is she going to be ok?

Rod nodded weakly as he caressed one of Mac's cheeks. Then he said:

Rod- For now….

Horace absorbed the meaning of those words. He sighed deeply and sat in a chair next to Rod. They were both so overwhelmed. Horace took his mother's hand. Rod simply stared at Mac while shaking his head and biting his lower lip in denial. He just couldn't fully accept what was happening. Father and son were both incredibly worried and scared.

Rod- This is the second time we almost lost her. You know?

Horace looked at his father confused.

Horace- What? The second time?

Rod- When they had to remove her appendix, the damage was bigger than they had expected. We almost lost her then.

Horace nodded, remembering that. With everything the First Family had gone through lately, the day Mac's appendix burst seemed a paper cut in comparison. And it felt like it had happened ages ago. Then he said firmly:

Horace- But we didn't. We didn't lose her then, and we won't lose her now.

Rod- not now we won't lose her. But what will happen in a few weeks, or in a few months, when everything is back to normal? When she keeps doing what she is doing? She might have another heart attack - or worse.

Horace didn't know how to respond. The true was that he was very scared too, but it had been so much easier for him to stay on denial and pretend that Mac was fine, because he no longer lived in the White House. Rod on the other hand, was very aware of everything. Horace said hopefully and with a bit of naivety:

Horace- Maybe she will stop now.

Rod shook his head thinking, "_If only saying it made it so_". He wasn't that naïve.

Rod- She won't stop. She won't stop until….

Rod didn't finish the sentence. Horace looked at him, intrigued.

Horace- Until what?

Rod didn't answer. He just shook his head while looking at Mac and said:

Rod- Twice in five years…. She was about to die twice in the last five years, not to mention what your sister had to go through - what we all went through. All the stress, all that pain, all the sacrifices made in the last 5 five years…

Now Horace got it: Rod was blaming the Presidency for everything bad that had happened in the last five years. He was blaming the Presidency for Mac's bulimia and Becca's kidnapping. Now Horace knew what his father was trying to say: "She won't stop until she leaves office".

Rod- Please, son, could you…? Could you go and check if your sisters and your grandma got here? Tell them not to panic. Tell them that Mom will be fine.

Actually, Rod just wanted a few minutes alone with Mac. Horace took the hint and left the room. As soon as he was alone with Mac, Rod got closer to her and watched her sleep for a while. He caressed her cheek again and then kissed her forehead.

Rod- I'm so sorry, kiddo. I'm sorry that I can't help you get over your problem. I'm sorry that I'm so clueless about how to help you get better. I really don't want to lose you Mac. I love you. I should be making things easier for you, and I try. I really try, but sometimes I can't and I hate myself for that. I specially hated myself for that stupid fight we had months ago. I wish I had acted better then. I never said this, but I was an ass. I know that. And even when it doesn't really make a difference, you should know that I know what an idiot I was. I'm sorry I was such a jerk.

Rod's mind went back in time. He remembered the day Becca was rescued and the fight he had with Mac afterwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEPTEMBER 22. Year 2018 **

**White House. The West Wing. Oval office.**

Mac and Rod were in the Oval Office with Jim, Carl Brantley, Tony Prado, and the Director of the FBI. Rebecca had been missing for two days now. For obvious reasons there could be no negotiations. All they could do was to look for her and rescue her. But they had no clues.

Mac- Isn't Becca's boyfriend telling us anything? Can't he give us any useful information?

Mac asked anyone in particular. Carl answered.

Carl- Actually, he could tell us who sold him the GHB as LSD, but he is asking for immunity in exchange of his testimony.

Rod hit the desk angrily and outraged.

Rod- I don't believe this!

FBI director- I think you should grant him immunity. I mean it would get him to tell us all he knows about the drug dealer and the boy wasn't part of the kidnapping anyway. He was tricked too

Mac turned around and looked through the window of the Oval office as she always did when she was upset and needed to get her thoughts in order. But this time, instead of the usual view she saw something that shocked her.

Mac- Rod! You have to look at this.

Rod got closer and looked at what she was referring to. He was impressed and surprised by the sight in front of him.

Rod- Oh my god.

Just outside the White House, there were hundreds of people gathered. There were hundreds of men, women and children who were lighting candles and praying for Rebbeca's safe return. People were leaving flowers, teddy bears and all kinds of presents for Becca. Some of them were holding pictures of Becca and banners that said things like, "We love you, Becca" or "We hope you are back soon" or "We are with you". Mac and Rod were incredibly touched by the gesture.

Suddenly, they were all interrupted by Agent Daniel Carter, who walked into the Oval visibly agitated, obviously with very important news…

Carter- Madame President, Mr. Calloway, we need you two in Marine One now.

The First Couple looked at the agent confused and nervous because they had no idea what was going on. Daniel took a deep breath and explained:

Daniel- We found Becca.

In the Presidential helicopter…

Mac, Rod and Agent Carter were in the Presidential helicopter. The First couple was being taken to the hospital in which Rebecca was hospitalized. She was at the Nevada Memorial Hospital. Rebecca had been found in the desert and, as Mac and Rod had already been told, was severely injured but would have a complete physical recovery. On their way to the hospital, Daniel explained everything about Rebecca's rescue to the first couple …

Daniel- Becca was found in what seemed an abandoned house located in the middle of the Nevada desert. Four members of Almu Harif had her there… in a closet that was in the back room.

Mac and Rod looked at each other. Rod eyes were so full of rage. He knew, of course, that it hadn't been Mac's fault but he resented that the kidnapping had something to do with something that Mac had indirectly and unwillingly done. Mac looked at Rod apologetically and silently prayed that he would forgive her. She still couldn't entirely forgive her self. Even when she blamed mostly Melanie for the torture, she also blamed herself.

Mac- Oh God…

Rod- bastards!

Mac turned her attention back to Agent Carter.

Mac- So, Agent Carter, how is it that Becca was finally found?

Daniel- We were very lucky ma'am. A woman found her. She and her boyfriend were driving through the desert, on their way to Las Vegas, and had a fight. Then the boyfriend dropped her off in the middle of nowhere and drove away… So the woman desperately started looking for help. Eventually she saw a house, but as she got closer to it she had a weird feeling. She said she heard strange noises coming from the house. When she realized what was happening, she freaked out and called 911. Within minutes, a Secret Service team and some FBI agents were in the place there. They busted into the house and there was a shoot out. The four kidnapers were shot and dead in 45 seconds.

Rod replied serious and very firmly:

Rod- Good!

Mac ignored that and asked Agent Carter:

Mac- what about our guys?

Daniel- Special Agent Donovan was hit on the right shoulder, and Agent Finney, from the FBI, was hit on his leg, but they will both recover.

**A few minutes later… **

**At the Nevada Memorial Hospital.**

Mac and Rod rushed into the hospital. Doctor Lewis, the Doctor who took care of Becca, was waiting for them.

Doctor Lewis- Madame President, Mr. Calloway, hi. I'm Doctor Lewis, your daughter's doctor.

Rod- Yeah, hi. Please can you take us to Becca? Can we see her?

Doctor Lewis- Of course. But before you see her I need to warn you about something. Becca was raped and brutally beaten. She is very traumatized, very nervous and still terrified. So, you have to be extremely cautious when you see her.

Mac was horrified. She couldn't believe that one of her biggest fears had become true and Becca had actually been raped. "_My poor baby_" she thought as she rushed too see her. Mac and Rod entered in Becca's room. Becca was in her hospital bed, staring into space and looking very lost and scared. Mac and Rod were heartbroken by the vision of their poor daughter. But they were happy to be able to see her at all. They were incredibly relieved that the worst part was over. Now Becca was safe and she would be able to heal. The First Couple approached her with caution. Becca seemed too absorbed in her own thoughts. Like she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings. Mac said gently:

Mac- Hi, baby.

Becca suddenly look at Mac, and startled at first. But then the girl seemed to recognized and exclaimed full of relief:

Becca- MOM! Oh, Mom, you are here!

Becca quickly buried her self in Mac's arms. Mac held her and they both cried.

Becca- Oh, Mom, I was so scared.

Mac- I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry that happened to you. But it is over now. You will be ok. Everything will be fine. I promise that you are safe now.

But Mac wondered if her daughter would ever be "ok" again. Mac was aware that Becca's deepest bruises and scars were actually in her soul, and those internal scars wouldn't heal so easily.

**A week after Becca was found…**

**The White House. **

**Residential part. The gym.**

Inside the private Gym they had in the residence, Rod was hitting furiously a punching bag. He had started doing that regularly, as an exercise, at the beginning of Mac's first own term when he discovered that it actually helped him to release all his anger and stress. Mac was looking for him, and entered in the gym. She simply announced:

Mac- Becca and I are leaving now.

Becca had been discharged from the hospital and taken to The White House. But now Mac had decided to spend some quiet days with Becca at Camp David, so Becca could spend some nice days relaxing and enjoying Camp David. Mac was convinced that it would help. Rod already knew that. He never stopped hitting the bag and replied:

Rod- Fine.

Mac- Are you sure you are not coming with us?

Rod now stopped and gave Mac a cold look while he said:

Rod- If you need to take a Senior Staffer so you can work from there you can take the Deputy Chief of Staff.

Mac- I need my husband to go with me.

Rod- Sorry, he is not available.

He went back to ignoring Mac and punching the bag. Mac's anger rose, she walked towards him and forcing Rod to stop she said:

Mac- What the hell is the matter with you, Rod? Why won't you come to Camp David with us?

Rod- Why do you think?

Mac- I don't know, but I'm guessing that it's the same reason why you have barely talked to me since we found her. It's because you are mad at me.

Rod- Damn right!

Mac contemplated stunned at how Rod completely dismissed her and continued hitting his punching bag frenetically as he said:

Rod- My own daughter is terrified of me. She is terrified of Horace. Her bruises are not even gone yet. She is in so much pain.

Mac concluded bitterly:

Mac- And you blame me for that. This is about Becca being kidnapped and raped just because I'm the President of the United States.

Rod stopped dryly and, facing Mac, he stated firmly:

Rod- NO! No! This isn't about that. This is about you ordering a torture, without so much of a word to me, and then our daughter being kidnapped and raped because of THAT, not because you are the President, but because of a political decision YOU made.

Mac was incredibly hurt by those words. She had thought the same thing at first and she still blamed her self for the kidnapping. But she hated that Rod blamed her too. She shook her head in complete denial and said:

Mac- I made NO political decision. Melanie arranged the torture behind my back.

Rod wasn't having it.

Rod- You ordered it, accidentally and without realizing it, but you ordered it.

Mac- No, I didn't.

Rod sighted deeply, in frustration. The truth was, when Becca was still missing Rod had been too worried, too overwhelmed and too freaked out that he hadn't really thought about the political situation behind the kidnapping. All he had wanted was to get Becca back and to prevent Mac from falling apart. But now that Becca was home again, he had started with "the blame game" and as he saw it all the blame lay with Mac…

Rod- It doesn't really matter what you did. When that terrorist died, the torture became a political assassination, and it happened on your watch It was your responsibility.

Mac's eyes were tearing up.

Mac- I can't… I can't believe you are actually saying that it was my fault.

Now Rod was regretting his words. He rushed to make things clear.

Rod- I'm not saying is your _fault_. My point is… I'm just saying…

It was too late to fix the damage. Mac looked as if Rod had been hitting her instead of the bag. Rod hated seeing her so hurt despite his anger. He didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't help being so angry at the world. Feeling very confused, he added:

Rod- I don't know, Mac. Honestly, I don't really blame you. It's just… I need to clear my head. Too much has happened. I just can't be around you right now.

He left his boxing gloves and left the gym leaving Mac, who just felt like her entire world was coming apart. And she had no idea that there would be a lot more to face….

To be continued… 


	7. Atack on the principal

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so happy! Your support means a lot to me… **

**This is more like a filler chapter about Agent Greer and Becca's kidnapping because I feel like I have been neglecting that story line. ** **I hope you enjoy it and please, keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter 7: **

**Attack on the Principal**

**Flashback. Year 2016. **

**Rod's office. **

Rod Calloway was sitting behind his desk as his older daughter, Becca Calloway, was desperately trying to talk him into something…

Becca- please dad, she was my favorite Agent!

Becca would go to college soon. She had chosen to go to Stanford and a team of Secret Service Agents was getting ready to go with her. But Becca wanted Agent Joan Greer to be the head of that detail.

Rod- I know you liked her… but she left you completely unguarded, in a parking space. She made a mistake, Becca. I won't tolerate mistakes from the people in charge of keeping you alive…

Becca- Dad! Nothing even happened!

Rod- this isn't about what happened… this is about what COULD have happened….

Becca took a seat in the chair across her father, so she could speak more calmly and explained….

Becca- dad, listen to me… when I was very scared because of the stupid autograph hunters, Joan came and rescued me… She didn't let anything bad happen to me, and I felt safe… and when I couldn't get out of the limo because the reporters scared me, Joan took my hand and helped me get to the school. So, maybe she left me alone with Mike when she shouldn't have… but she was there when it mattered…. She was there when I actually needed her.

Then, Becca looked at her dad with sweet begging eyes and added…

Becca- Please, dad…

**A couple of days after that talk… **

**Rod's office. Very early in the morning.**

Special Agent Joan Greer entered in Rod's office feeling very confused. She no longer worked the presidential detail. Her current assignment was to guard the daughter of the Secretary of State. So she didn't know what the First Gentleman could possibly want. Why would Rod Calloway summon her to the White House? Joan had no idea. However, she entered the office, after being announced, and greeted politely….

Joan- Good morning Sir.

Rod looked up from the Secret Service reports on security measures that would be taken once Horace and Rebecca started college. He watched as the agent struggled internally as to the reason she was there standing in front of him.

Rod- Good morning Agent Greer. Please… take a seat…

Joan sat in the chair that was across from Rod's. He left the papers on the desk and started explaining to Joan…

Rod- the twins are going to start college very soon. Horace is going to Yale and Becca to Stanford…

Joan- That's great. You must be very proud, sir.

She was being sincere, but obviously she was still very confused and didn't understand where Rod was going with that. The thought that the First Gentleman would be reassigning her to the most coveted detail did cross her mind, but she dismissed it instantly… after she had screwed up so badly the last time, she just knew that she would never work for the First Family again. Rod simply asked…

Rod- Agent Greer, Would you be surprised if I told you that Becca asked me to assign you to be the head of her protection team?

Joan straightened in her chair genuinely shocked. She had been convinced that Becca hated her.

Joan- Yes, sir… I would be very surprised.

Rod- then what I'm about to say will really shock you... I am going to ask that you be transferred back to Becca's protection team… if you want to, you can have your old job back…

Joan was shocked. Was he serious? There were so many things she was feeling right at that moment… she was delighted and flattered, but also nervous and insecure.

Joan- Sir, I would be honored to protect Becca again. But are you sure that's what you want? Because I don't want to take this job if you, or The President, are not completely comfortable with that… I mean… the Agent in charge of your kid's safety should be someone you trust blindly…

Rod absorbed those words and then he replied…

Rod- Honestly, Agent Greer, I no longer trust anyone _blindly_… but I do have great confidence in your capacity to keep Becca safe… I think you are an excellent Agent. And my daughter does trust you completely. That certainly carries a lot of weight…

Joan nodded, agreeing with that last statement. Then she said solemnly…

Joan- In that case, sir… I will take the assignment with honor. I won't let you down… and I promise you that I won't make another mistake….

Rod smiled at her, but then he said with a hint of sadness…

Rod- but you can't promise me that nothing bad will ever happen to her. Can you?

Joan- no agent can promise you that, sir.

Rod nodded in agreement. Life was too unpredictable. A lot of crazy people were out there and he knew that things could go terribly wrong and that there were things that not even the Secret Service could prevent. Agent Greer added….

Joan- but there is ONE thing I can guarantee you… if anything bad happens to Rebecca is going to be because someone killed me first…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 20. Year 2018. **

**The night of the kidnapping. **

**California. Stanford University.**

The Secret Service Agents in charge of Becca's security occupied a college dorm right across Becca's. Joan was in that dorm changing her clothes. Becca would go to a bar that night and the Secret Service Agents had to wear regular clothes, instead of their usual suits, so they could go a unnoticed and mingle with the crowd without calling too much attention to themselves. Joan put on a pink satin shirt and some very nice looking jeans. She carefully hid a small gun under shirt and put on what looked like a golden bracelet, but was actually a very cool cuff mic. Then she put some make-up on her face. That was it. She looked her self at the mirror satisfied. She looked like a cute, regular, young woman. Nobody would guess that she was a Secret Service Agent and that was the whole point. Becca hated receiving too much attention so she had asked that her agents worked undercover when they could. She suddenly received a message through the earpiece…

Male Agent's Voice in the receptor- Velour will be ready to leave in two minutes…

Joan announced in her cuff mic…

Joan- Copy that… I'm on my way…

But before she could leave, Special Agent Dolores Donovan entered in the dorm…

Agent Donovan- excuse me, Agent Greer… I need to talk to you…

Dolores was a young blonde woman with blue eyes that had recently joined Becca's team. Nobody knew that she and Joan had a little crush on each other, but couldn't date because it was against the Secret Service protocol. Two agents (straight or gay) couldn't date if they were also team partners. They would only be able to date if one of them were transferred to another team, so both women kept a prudent professional distance.

Joan- is there a problem Agent Donovan?

Dolores- yes… yesterday it was your day off, so I escorted Becca to a party…

Joan nodded, already knowing that…

Joan- yes… the Phi- Beta- Gamma fraternity initiation Party… Becca's boyfriend got in. Was there an incident? You didn't reported any…

Dolores- no… no incident. But I did see something that concerned me… and I'm not sure how we are supposed to proceed…

Joan- oh… what happened?

Dolores- Becca was smoking marihuana… and her boyfriend was talking about the LSD they would take tonight… I'm afraid Becca may have a drug problem…

Joan was now very worried. She couldn't believe Becca was so dumb as to ruin her life by getting involved with drugs. The Agent cared a lot about Becca. To Joan, Becca was like a little sister or a niece. Dolores read Joan's mind and said…

Dolores- maybe is just a one time thing… maybe she is just trying to experiment and won't do it again

If there was something Joan knew for certain about drugs, is that an experiment with drugs that started as a "one time thing" wasn't likely to end up that way. The books she had read, the drug dealers she had arrested and her own common sense told her that.

Joan- ok… thanks for the warning. I'll talk to Becca as a friend and I'll try to convince her to stop…

Dolores had a puzzled look on her face…

Dolores- but…we won't warn The President and the First Gentleman?

Joan shook her head sadly…

Joan- we can't… Secret Service is not allow to discuss the protectee's behavior… not even with the protectee's parents… We just can't turn her in…

Dolores- but it would help her!

Joan- but is against the rules.

Dolores- Fuck the rules!

Joan was taking aback by such a comment. She realized that the last statement wasn't just about Becca. Dolores realized she had crossed the line…

Dolores- I'm sorry Agent Greer… that was out of line…

Joan- Agent Donovan… I don't like the rules any more than you do… but they were written for a reason… the protocol prevent us from making fatal mistakes while we are protecting people's life. Do you understand that?

The double meaning in that little pro-rules speech was unmistakable. Dolores nodded sadly….

Dolores- I understand…

They were both getting uncomfortable. So Joan decided to go back to an easier topic…

Joan- I want to help Becca… but we can't tell her parents. We can't protect her if she feels she has to do things behind our back. If we talked to President Allen or Mr. Calloway about they daughter's behavior, that would only encourage Becca to sneak around and escape from our sight...

Dolores- you are right. Lest go…

**A few minutes later… **

**At the Bar. **

Becca entered the bar, followed by Joan, who announced to the Agents who were guarding the perimeter….

Joan- Velour is in…

The other Agents received the message outside and placed themselves at strategic positions to guard the bar near the front and back doors. Becca talked a little bit with Alex Prado, and then met with her boyfriend James and some friends of his. While Rebecca played pool and drank, Joan simply observed her from a prudent distance. The Agent also had to pay attention to the other people in the bar and look constantly for potential attackers. Joan saw a creepy looking man who was sat at a table alone, with a beer. The guy was wearing a coat even when they were indoors and it wasn't cold at all. Besides, he was doing nothing but stare at the pool table where Becca was playing. Being careful so the guy wouldn't notice, she announced in her cuff Mic…

Joan- this is Agent Greer. I need back up inside…

Dolores's voice on the mic receptor- Copy that Agent. I'm on my way…

Dolores showed up immediately. Joan (not taking her eyes from Becca and the guy) reported her…

Joan- suspect at 10 o'clock… male… Caucasian… 35-40… sitting alone at a table…

Dolores- I see him… how do we proceed?

Joan- Question the bar's manager and employees… find out who that guy is. I want a full report on his background ASAP…

Dolores used her cell phone to take picture of the guy without him noticing it, and sent it to the other agents so they would be alert. Then she left to ask the bartender if he knew the creepy looking guy. At that moment, Joan noticed that Becca was heading for the bathroom. She was very concerned because the girl looked incredibly dizzy, numb and was walking very erratically. The Agent started following Becca closely. It didn't go unnoticed to Joan that the creepy looking guy was following them also. Joan kept walking pretending that she didn't notice anything, but her hand was close to her gun… ready to take it out and shoot if it was necessary. They got in the bathroom. Normally, she would have checked that the bathroom was clear first, but she didn't have time. The guy entered in the bathroom right after them, so Joan turned around abruptly, aimed her gun at the guy's head and said…

Joan- stop right there, Secret Service!

Becca was feeling too sick, too sleepy and too numb to be aware of her surroundings. The ground was spinning under her feet and she had her mind and eyes completely clouded. She was splashing some water to her face while a woman came from the toilet part of the bathroom and quickly shot Joan on the head before she could shoot her gun. Joan dropped dead instantly. The guy grabbed Becca from behind and covered her mouth. Becca was now scared and confused. She tried to yell and to fight with whoever was taking her but her body wasn't responding because of the drug she had taken. She couldn't think straight but intended to take her panic button and push it… however her hand didn't respond and she dropped the panic bottom right in the bathroom, next to Joan's dead body. Now whoever had taken Becca, was dragging her outside the bar.

A few minutes later, in another part of the very huge and crowed bar, Special Agent Dolores Donovan, announced in her cuff Mic…

Dolores- Agent Greer, this is Agent Donovan. Nobody knows the suspect. He was never seen here before.

Dolores got not response, and started feeling very nervous.

Dolores- Did you copy that, Agent Greer?

Again, no response. Dolores looked around worriedly. She saw neither Becca nor Joan. She asked nervously at her cuff mic…

Dolores- Agent Greer… where are you? Do you copy me?

After receiving no response. She used her cuff mic to announce to the agents that were outside…

Dolores- This is Agent Donovan… I lost contact with Agent Greer and I have no visual of her or Velour… check if they are outside… her mic must be broken…

Dolores thought that Becca probably decided to leave, but they didn't received the message because Joan's cuff mic didn't work… She figure that had to be it. If Becca were in danger she would have pushed her panic button. Dolores still continued searching for them inside the bar, instead, she saw Alex Prado. Dolores knew Alex was Becca's friend. So she asked…

Dolores- excuse me… did you see Becca and agent Greer?

Alex- yeah… they went to the bathroom… why? What happened?

Just at that moment, Dolores received a message in her ear-mic-receptor…

Agent- negative. They are not outside. Repeat. They are not outside…

Without replying Alex's question, Dolores started walking to the bathroom and announced in her cuff mic…

Dolores- I'm searching the bathroom… I need backup…

Dolores took out her gun as he carefully approached to the Ladies Bathroom. A male Agent showed up and covered her as she slowly opened the bathroom door and aimed her gun as she and the other agent (also aiming his gun) burst into the bathroom. What they saw inside was something that shocked both agents… Joan was dead, on the floor, with a bullet in her head and Becca's panic button was just there on the floor and Becca was nowhere to be seen… With tears in her eyes Dolores announced in her cuff mic…

Dolores- Velour is missing and Agent Greer is down … We must call in an AOP and move up to code black…

**To be continued….**


	8. Another elephant in the room

**Author's note: **

**Finally I managed to get another chapter done! **

**Thanks for the reviews! they make my day! And special thanks to: Martha, ghirl1888, Jacques LePenn, Scotlass… who added this story in their Favlist. Thank you girls! That means a lot to me…**

**To Martha: No. Sorry. I won't write about Becca's days in captivity from her point of view. I think it would be too painful… with everything I already said she suffered those days (being hit, raped and being kept in a closet most of the time) it would be too painful… I prefer leaving certain details of her kidnapping to the imagination of the readers. **

**I'm sorry for those who prefer reading about Becca's storyline. I'll make up for this making next chapter mostly about Becca. (man! I didn't know what I was getting into when I decided to write a story with two different storylines in parallel like this instead of writing what's going on in chronological order). But this chapter is 100 Mac's storyline. It starts the day she had a heart attack… The Vice President steps up and becomes Acting President. Mac's possible reelection is discussed. And there is a cute scene with Vince (who I've been neglecting in this story despite being one of my favorites characters) with a very overdue apology. **

Here goes the chapter… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: **

**Another elephant in the room **

**January 6. 2019. **

**White House. **

**Half an hour after Mac had a heart attack. **

Kelly was in the Press Room, conducting an emergency briefing regarding The President's condition. She explained to the press what happened and then reporters began to furiously ask questions that Kelly couldn't answer yet. Using her last drops of patience Kelly explained…

Kelly- guys! In an hour, The President's personal physician will give you all a full report. What I already reported, is all the information about the President's health I have right now… yes, Charlie?

Charlie- do they know what caused the heart attack?

Kelly- No. They don't…. Steve?

Steve- has the 25th amendment been invoked?

Before Kelly could reply, she noticed Jim Gardner entering in the room. All the reporters stood up and Kelly did the mandatory announcement in the microphone...

Kelly- Ladies and Gentlemen, the Vice President of the United States…

Jim walked to the podium and took over the microphone, as Kelly moved away and went to stand next to Dickie, who was by the door, watching everything worriedly.

Jim- as you already know, President Mackenzie Allen suffered a heart attack, and even when she will surely make a full recovery, she will be temporally unavailable to do her job. That's why I will become Acting President of our country, after she signs the mandatory letter.

All reporters raised their hands and shouted frenetically "Mr. Vice President" or simply "Sir". Jim looked at all the reporters, trying to decide which one to call… He pointed at Gilda…

Gilda- Sir, how long will you be Acting President?

Jim- For as long as necessary… Yes, Steve?

Steve- could you be a little more specific about that, Mr. Vice President?

Jim- No, I couldn't, Steve. We don't yet know how much time the President will need for her recovery. The Doctor will determine when she's ready to go back to work.

Jim figured that the Press, and probably the public as well, were probably wondering if he was planning to "pull a Nathan Templeton" while being in charge. He wasn't wrong. Charlie spoke for all his fellow reporters when he asked…

Charlie- Sir, Will you consult President Allen before making an important decision during your time as acting President?

Jim took a quick look at Kelly and Dickie, and then he replied the question looking directly at the cameras…

Jim- The People voted for President Allen's vision, therefore I'll make sure such vision is respected. But if anyone thinks that I'm likely to do things in a way that President Allen disapproves, I'll only remind you that the people also voted for my vision… The President herself, asked me to be her Vice President._ Despite any differences she and I might have,_ she wanted me to do her job if anything went wrong and she trusts my vision… she trusts me… just like we all trust her, and her good judgment… thank you.

He decided that was it and left. After the briefing was over, Kelly and Dickie left the Pressroom together and started walking down the hall (On the way to their offices that were next to each other). Dickie was very impressed…

Dickie- WOW

Kelly- I know!

Dickie- I really mean it: WOW…

Kelly entered in her office and Dickie followed her. They both walked into the office closing the door behind them…

Dickie- Do you realize what he just did?

Kelly nodded stunned.

Kelly- yes, I do.

Dickie couldn't believe it, he was almost outraged by the real implication behind Jim's words.

Dickie- Jim Gardner basically told the American people: "relax! Is ok for me to run this country. President Allen obviously thinks so". He made it sound like we don't need President Allen at all because "the great Jim Gardner" is her replacement… he practically called himself The President's successor… SHE IS NOT PASSING THE TORCH YET!

Kelly startled as Dickie yelled that last statement. The truth was the Dickie was very worried because of the information he had. He knew the truth behind the heart attack and The President's serious health problems. But he didn't want Mackenzie Allen to "throw in the towel" yet. He wanted her to run in the next elections and win. The country needed her. Even knowing what he knew, there was no one Dickie would rather see in the Oval Office than Mac. The Allen administration totally deserved another four years. Kelly shyly suggested…

Kelly- maybe he just wants the American people to feel safe while he is Acting President…

Dickie shook his head. He had taken Jim's words a lot differently.

Dickie- I think he's trying to use the fact that he was chosen as Vice President to validate his future Presidential campaign… These few days he'll get in power will encourage him even more to run for President...

Kelly didn't have as much information as Dickie. So she said casually…

Kelly- well… of course… he'll run in five years…

Dickie nodded, not very convincingly. Kelly sensed something wasn't right. She asked…

Kelly- Dickie… The President will run next year, won't she? She is going to fully recover from the heart attack and then start campaigning… right?

Dickie froze. Realizing for the first time that Kelly didn't know about the President's bulimia and that Jim was preparing himself to run instead of Mac in the next national elections. What could he tell Kelly? He couldn't tell her the truth. Besides, Dickie himself didn't know if The President would seek for a second term despite her health problems. Just one thing he knew for sure: Jim was convinced that Mac wouldn't run for President again. Dickie simply replied…

Dickie- of course! Why wouldn't she?

Then, the White House Communications Director left to his own office to do some serious thinking.

**JANUARY 7**

**During the afternoon. **

**At Mac's hospital room.**

Mac woke up after a long medication-induced nap. She noticed that Vince was in a chair next to her bed, reading a newspaper. Vince took a glance at Mac and when he noticed she was awake, he turned his full attention to her.

Vince- hi… How are you feeling Madame President?

Mac- a lot better actually… I think I can go back to the Oval Office now.

Vince smiled and shook his head thinking that Mac was helpless.

Vince- I'm afraid all your Doctors beg to differ with that statement, ma'am…

Mac just rolled her eyes. And then she asked…

Mac- where are my kids and my mother?

Vince- since you were napping, they went home for a shower and a much-needed nice meal… they spent the night here and barely ate or had any rest…

Mac- and Rod?

Vince- in The White House… he's busier than ever. Is harder than usual working in The West Wing now, with a different President and all…

Mac nodded. She figured that everything was probably near chaotic at the White House since Jim was sworn in as Acting President. Mac then looked at Vince surprised…

Mac- then why don't you have to work?

Vince clucked and then, with a big smile, he explained…

Vince- I am working, ma'am. I'm your special assistant, so I'm here for everything you need…

Mac smiled weakly. Vince could be very sweet sometimes.

Mac- that's very nice, Vince. Thank you. But you are actually the special assistant of the President of the United States… and, for the moment, that's Jim Gardner... as much as I appreciate that you are here for me, Jim probably needs you more right now.

Vince- if you don't mind, ma'am, I'd prefer to stay here. Somebody else can hold his coat and his breath mints.

Mac clucked, remembering Jim's typical description of Vince's job. Then she got serious and said…

Mac- You do a lot more for me than that… you should know how valuable you really are. Anyway, Thank you for staying here...

Vince- you are welcome ma'am…

Mac sighed deeply. Feeling suddenly incredibly guilty.

Mac- Vince, I have to tell you something….

Vince noticed her intensity. Full of curiosity, he leaned forward nodding, encouraging her to go on.

Mac- well, this is hard… but I guess I'm just gonna say it: Right after my very First State Dinner as President I started throwing up after eating, on regular basis. I did that for months… then I stopped for a while… but on the last Election night I started doing it again…

Vince was stunned. Like most people, he was convinced that bulimia only affected insecure teenagers obsessed with their bodies. He would have never guessed that The President of the United States suffered an eating disorder. Still not being able to believe what Mac was trying to tell him. He asked in complete disbelief…

Vince- you mean… throwing up on purpose?

Mac- Yes.

Vince- wow, I can't believe it was kept a secret… I mean, in THIS town?

Mac- I know… I don't know how I could pull it off… only 14 people know it. You are number 15.

To the original 12, Mac added now Nathan Templeton and the emergency doctor who treated her after the heart attack who, just like Mac's personal physician, had realized what was going on while working on her. Mac didn't know that Templeton had told Jayne and Sarah. Vince was still very shocked.

Vince- I never… I never noticed… I mean, I sensed something was wrong… but I didn't think it was something this big. Ma'am, you never said anything…

Mac- I was very careful. I really wanted to avoid the public scandal. Not only because I wanted to win the elections very badly… but also because I wanted to protect my privacy. I didn't think it was necessary to reveal my… health problem.

Mac hesitated during the last part, and the situation started to feel awfully familiar to Vince. Only that now the roles were reversed. Trying to make a point, he said…

Vince- bulimia... is a little seven letter word. Ma'am, you can't even say it?

Mac clucked nervously… suddenly getting what Vince was saying. She was acting just like her assistant when he hid his HIV and his sexual orientation. _"A lie of omission is still a lie_" she had told him. Now she was embarrassed for giving Vince that lecture and almost firing him when she had been doing practically the same.

Mac- Vince, I'm not going to apologize to anybody for being sick and hiding it. Because my personal life is my own. It doesn't belong to anybody. But, I am going to apologize to you for being a hypocrite. I'm sorry that I was hard to you when I found out your secret… I should have understood you. And I'm very sorry that I almost fired you.

Vince smiled weakly and said…

Vince- I really appreciate your apology, ma'am… it means a lot to me.

Mac- I also want to state very clearly that I trust you completely. And I didn't keep you in the dark for lack of trust.

Vince- may I ask who else knows?

Mac replied hesitating…

Mac- lest just say that I only told those people that absolutely needed to know, and others that figured it out by them selves. Trust me Vince, you don't want to know much details… and you should feel happy that you didn't find out sooner. The less you know and the later you know it… less lawyers you'll need.

Vince shook his head.

Vince- I still wish I knew about this sooner, ma'am… I wish you told me that you had a problem. I would have wanted to help…

Mac- no one can help me, Vince. There is nothing you could have done for me.

Vince said very seriously…

Vince- I could have been a friend for you.

Mac- you've been a friend.

Surprising Vince a lot. Mac pulled him closer for a heartfelt hug as a proof of their friendship.

**Same day. **

**Later in the afternoon.**

**White House. Rod's Office.**

Rod was about to enter his office, to do some work before he could visit Mac at the hospital. Dickie stopped Rod and said…

Dickie- Rod? I'm sorry… I need to talk to you about _the thing_…

Rod looked at Dickie confused…

Rod- I thought we had _the thing_ under control…

Dickie hit his own head with his open hand, realizing that he should have been more specific, since The White House had a lot of "Things" to juggle at the moment…

Dickie- right! Sorry… _the thing_ is under control…I meant the _other_ thing, actually…

Rod gave him a very confused look.

Rod- Dickie, what the hell are you talking about?

Dickie looked around nervously. Rod understood that it was a secret "thing". So he gestured towards his office. Both men entered in Rod's office, closing the door behind them. Rod sat behind his desk and Dickie sat across him.

Rod- so… what's going on?

Dickie- I know that you are planning to go to Texas and talk to Mike Stanton.

Rod- I was… now I have to postpone that until Mac is back.

Dickie- I take it that your meeting with Stanton means that you and the President are getting ready to go public with the President's eating disorder…

Rod nodded and said sadly…

Rod- it's time.

Dickie- I think so too… and as soon as the President is ready, we'll have to tell Kelly and prepare statement with her.

Rod- Of course. Yeah... but that's not what you came to tell me… is it?

Dickie- no… I have another concern…

At that moment there was a knock in the door. After Rod said: "Come in", Nora entered…

Nora- Mr. Calloway, I have a message for you: The President has just requested a meeting with you and the entire senior staff…

Rod was incredibly confused.

Rod- What? She's still in the hospital for God's sake! She can't have a Staff meeting!

Nora suddenly blushed, feeling nervous and very uncomfortable. Then she said…

Nora- sorry… I was talking about the Acting President: President Gardner.

Rod just straightened in his chair stunned and speechless. After five years of Allen Administration, it felt incredibly weird hearing someone saying "President Gardner". He then managed to say…

Rod- oh… well… sure… tell him I'll meet him in the Oval with the rest of the senior staff as soon as I finish my meeting with Dickie…

Nora nodded and left to do as she was told. As soon as Nora was gone, Dickie said…

Dickie- that's exactly my concern!

Rod played dumb and said…

Rod- I know Nora can be a pain, but…

Dickie, very upset, interrupted him…

Dickie- I meant: "_President Gardner_". That's my concern.

Rod nodded. He knew very well what was worrying Dickie. But he couldn't do anything to calm the young man's concerns.

Rod- we still don't know if she's going to run next year, Dickie.

Rod had already made his mind about that topic. But he hadn't discussed it with Mac yet. That's why he couldn't talk to Dickie about the next elections.

Dickie- well, we better know it soon…

Rod was getting very uncomfortable with the subject, he simply said…

Rod- there is time to decide that.

Dickie shook his head.

Dickie- there isn't. Jim Gardner is out there acting all… presidential. And our President is in a hospital… and in a matter of weeks people are going to know why. We are gonna announce that The President has bulimia, and you can bet your life that the very first question The President is going to get after the announcement is: "Will you still be seeking for a second term?"

Rod took a few seconds to absorb Dickie's words. Then he said…

Rod- I'll talk to her about it as soon as I get the opportunity…

**January 31. 2019**

**(The day the State of the Union actually took place) **

**White House. Residence part. **

Rod entered in the kitchenette of the residence looking for his wife. Instead, he saw Kate and Amy there. Amy was reading something to Kate from her copy of the constitution; the 11 year old was very interested in it.

Amy- "_Section 3. He shall from time to time give to the Congress information of the state of the union, and recommend to their consideration such measures as he shall judge necessary and expedient."_

Kate- yes… so? What's wrong with that honey?

Amy- it says "_he". _They should put "The President" instead… or maybe just add _"or she"_ so it won't look that only a man can be President…

Rod cleared his throat so they would notice his presence. Kate was very surprised to see him in the residence.

Kate- Rod! What a surprise. I figured you would be in the West Wing, getting everything ready for the big moment…

Rod- yes… but I'm looking for Mac… they said she came to the residence…

Kate- she's changing her clothes…

Rod- ok…

He started leaving the kitchenette, but when he was by the door, Kate remembered to tell him something…

Kate- oh! I won't be here after the State of The Union… I'm going to spend the weekend with Bill… I won't be here until Monday…

Rod nodded. Then he asked a bit worried…

Rod- are you taking extra protection?

Kate (feeling incredibly embarrassed) exclaimed in horror…

Kate- ROD! Please! I don't think I really need…

Rod suddenly realized what his mother in law thought he was talking about. Looking incredibly disgusted and disturbed in many levels, he rushed to say…

Rod- I meant _Secret Service_ protection! But thanks a lot for the imagery!

Rod finally left the kitchenette. When he entered in the Presidential Bedroom, he noticed that Mac was in the bathroom. The bathroom door was locked and all rod could hear inside was the shower. Rod's face darkened. Mac wouldn't have locked the door if she were actually showering. Listening more closely, he could hear her throwing up. Rod couldn't believe it. She was doing it again, even after the heart attack. He walked nervously around the room not knowing what to do. Eventually, Mac left the bathroom. She froze in horror for a few seconds when she saw Rod there. Rod just shook his head very disappointed and worried. Mac tried to sound casual and asked…

Mac- What do you think I should wear to give the address? The navy suit or the red one?

She held both suits in front of him. Rod was amazed by his wife's lame intent to ignore the big elephant in the room. However, he couldn't help saying sincerely…

Rod- the navy one… is less distracting, specially in the Oval Office…

Mac nodded in agreement and started changing into the navy suit. Rod sat on the bed frustrated. He shook his head and bit his lip with determination. He said…

Rod- you can't run again, Mackenzie.

Mac was stunned. She didn't understand where that had came from and she resented that it had sounded like an order.

Mac- what?

Rod- you can't run again.

Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mac- I'm sorry… are you giving me an order? You can't do that.

Rod- you are right… I can't give you orders. And you can't run again.

Mac was getting very angry now.

Mac- stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that?

Rod- that you can't run again? I don't know… is catchy.

That was it... Mac gave him "_the look_" and pointing him with her index finger said…

Mac- don't you get all "Dickie" on me!

Rod stood up and, now talking very seriously, he explained…

Rod- I'm sorry… but I'm serious about this… I don't think you should run in the next elections. I think is time to pass the independent torch to Jim…

Mac- He's a republican…

Rod- that's not the point. Mac… you can't keep doing this to your self! Just look at what the job is doing to you… it has to stop now, before is too late!

Mac looked at Rod feeling betrayed and in complete disbelief…

Mac- You want me to resign… unbelievable!

Rod- no! I just don't want you do another term… I think we had enough.

Mac- I don't! I think there is still a lot I can do… I'm not ready to leave office yet. I need another term… I WANT another term…

Rod- I'm afraid you might not survive another term! Don't you realize this job is killing you?

Mac understood Rod's concern, but she thought he was overreacting…

Mac- Rod, I know I have issues… but I can handle it. I'm going to get better… I promise.

Rod shook his head. He wasn't going to fall for that again.

Rod- Please Mac! You already can't handle it…. you are not going to get better until you leave office. We both know that! Honey, I love you. You mean the world to me… you know that. But… I can't take this anymore. I can't watch you destroy your self like this. I can't stand seeing what you do to your self.

Mac didn't like at all the implications behind those words.

Mac- Rod, what are you trying to tell me?

Rod sighed deeply. This was so hard for both of them. With a lot of pain in his heart he said…

Rod- Mac, either you or Jim are going to run for President next year. If is Jim, you and I will move out the White House and continue with the rest of our lives together. But if is you the one running for President…I will be the one moving out.

To be continued… 

Thanks for reading! Please, review!


	9. Sweet child of mine

**Author's note: Well… here in my country we have a saying: "Lo prometido es deuda" It means that when you make a promise is like having a debt you must pay. So… here is the Becca-centered chapter I had promised. Don't ever say I don't keep my word! **

**This is filler chapter. It's focused on Becca and some serious talks she had with Mac.**

**Also, remember when Mac said she had a bulimia episode during "The thing"? Well… we have a flashback to that episode and it's revealed what "the thing" is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief or The West Wing's basic storyline. I just using them for harmless fun and I am not making money with this. So… Back off! **

**Chapter 9: **

**Sweet child of mine **

July 2016 

**Early in the morning. **

**White House. Oval Office. **

Kelly nervously entered in the Oval Office once the President gave her permission. Mac immediately noticed that something was wrong, her Press Secretary had never look ed so uncomfortable and shy in her whole life.

Mac- please, Kelly, take a seat… is something wrong?

Kelly- no…nothing is wrong…

It was just that the topic was very uncomfortable. Kelly was sure that, even when the President wouldn't overreact, the First Gentleman would surely freak out big time once the news got to him. Mac gestured for Kelly to go on, while drinking some of the coffee Vince had brought her. Kelly started to sheepishly explain the situation…

Kelly- There is a story about Becca going around the pressroom… I just heard it… it's already on the tabloids and it's going to dominate the news-circle for the next couple of days…. 

Mac rolled her eyes assuming that the press was surely making a big deal out of nothing, as they usually did. She asked sarcastically…

Mac- what terrible thing did Becca do that the American People desperately need to know? Did she gain a few pounds? Did she get an A- instead of an A+ in some class?

Rebecca Calloway was in her Senior Year of high school. She had perfect grades and a perfect behavior. That is when she wasn't "entertaining" boys in her room or rebelling just for the sake of rebelling. (most of the times, when she wasn't "entertaining boys" in her room or rebelling just for the sake of rebelling). So Mac couldn't imagine what Becca could have possibly done wrong. Kelly became red and explained….

Kelly- apparently, last night, she slept in a young man's apartment… 

Mac shook her head, not really wanting to believe that was true.

Mac- that's impossible… she went to her friend Stacey's house last night…

Kelly- I'm sorry ma'am. But there are pictures of Becca entering in a young boy's building at 6 pm and then leaving early the next morning…

Kelly showed Mac the pictures. After overcoming the big shock, the President said stunned…

Mac- she said she would go to Stacey's. I believed her and I never checked… Rod wanted to, but I thought there was no need…

Kelly- at least she was smart enough to take her agents with her, ma'am.

Kelly knew that probably wasn't the most helpful thing to say… but at that moment she wanted to offer as much consolation as she could. Mac looked at the pictures, in one of them, the boy was walking Becca to the limo. In other picture, the boy was kissing Becca outside his building. Mac asked confused… the boy looked a bit familiar to her, but Mac had no idea why.

Mac- why do I feel I've seen this boy before?

Becca- because he works in the "Templeton for President" campaign.

Mac- oh God… what else do we know about him?

Kelly checked the notes she had taken and replied…

Kelly- His name is Colin James, ma'am. He's a devoted republican since… well, practically since he was born. And he's 24 years old…. Apparently, he is secretly dating Becca since that Town Hall meeting a year ago where you and Templeton had your first debate…

Mac- since THEN?

Kelly- they both hid it pretty well… even Templeton didn't know until today.

Mac couldn't believe Becca had managed to secretly date someone who happened to be a part of Nathan's team for that long. "_And here I am… thinking I'm the one with the best kept secret in Washington_" Mac thought. Also… it was the first time Mac knew for sure, with absolutely no doubt, that Becca wasn't a virgin anymore. The President of the United States decided that it was time to have a long-overdue girl talk with her oldest daughter.

**Later that same day…. In Becca's room. **

Becca was feeling so humiliated by the articles about her relationship with Colin and the pictures. Now everybody knew that she was sleeping with Colin. It really bugged her that she couldn't have privacy at all. Is not that she felt she was doing something wrong… She simply had sex with her boyfriend. She wasn't ashamed of that. She just liked to keep certain things to her self. She looked frustrated at one of the tabloids… there was a picture of her and Colin and the headline said: "First daughter sleeping with the enemy". A knock on the door took Becca away from her thoughts. After she said "come in", Mac entered…

Mac- hi… I just wanted… 

Becca cut her off, feeling in a very uncomfortable…

Becca- look mom… dad already gave me an earful, and so did Horace. Grandma talked to me about what happened also… and believe me, talking to grandma about sex was traumatic enough. So, I don't want YOU to talk to me about it…

With her arms folded and a serious expression, Mac said quickly… Mac- too bad, because I'm gonna… 

Becca sighed, rolled her eyes and collapsed against her pillow. Mac sat in the bed, next to Becca.

Mac- Becca… I don't want to be a pain… I just want to talk to you as a woman…. As your mother… It just hit me that you are growing up… you are becoming a woman and I'm missing it. I just want us to share important things such as these…

Becca- but it's too weird…

Mac- I know… but lets make an effort here. Now… why didn't you even tell me that you have a boyfriend? I mean… you think I don't want you to have a boyfriend and be happy?

Becca- well, mom… frankly, I didn't think you would let me date Colin… he is older than me, he's a republican, he is in Templeton's team… and you hated my last boyfriend…

Mac rolled her eyes. She didn't "hate" Mike Flemming. But she didn't like him for Becca either.

Mac- But you could have at least introduced Colin properly to this family… your dad and I would have been cool…

Becca- AS IF! You both would have freak out! Mom, he works for the guy who is always trying to make your life miserable… and he's older than me.

Mac- FINE! I admit it would have been a bit awkward at first… but we all would have made an effort to get along… IF he is nice to you and makes you happy…

Becca rushed to state with emphasis… 

Becca- he does! He is such a great guy… I really love him. He's the only guy I've ever been with and I'm so glad I waited until I met him… He's so perfect!

Mac was happy to hear that. Even when she wished Becca had waited a little bit longer to start having sex, it seemed that, at least, she had chosen the right person to start having sex with. Mac trusted Becca's maturity and good judgment. And even when Becca had hidden things from her parents and lied in the past, Mac knew that her daughter was being honest now.

Mac- that's great. There are so many girls that do it for the first time with the wrong guy or for the wrong reasons… many girls loose their virginities just because their friends did it… or just because they want to feel they are cool and grown-up…

Becca- that's not me… I did it because I'm in-love with Colin and he loves me…

Mac nodded, believing that statement. Then Becca surprised her mother by asking…

Becca- what about you? When did you… you know?

Mac was surprised to hear that question. The last time she tried to share her own experience with Becca, the girl had gotten all grossed just by hearing "I'm not a prude" from her old lady. Mac decided to take advantage of the fact that Becca was in conversational mood and said…

Mac- well… I was 18. I was in a very serious relationship with a guy I've been dating practically since I was 12… anyway, this guy and I were madly in-love… so it just felt natural to take the relationship to another level…

Becca- but that guy wasn't dad… wasn't **he**?

Mac- No… he was Mike Stanton…

Becca was very shocked. Now she understood why Rod was so nice to all the male friends Mac had from college except Mike… and why Mike hadn't been invited to the surprise party Rod once threw to celebrate Mac's birthday.

Becca- NO WAY! Mike Stanton? The guy who helps murderers get away with their crimes?

That comment got Becca one of Mac's angry looks.

Mac- that's not what he does, Becca! He helps innocent people, and tries to save the not-so-innocent ones from unfair executions… you might not like his position on **death** penalty, but he's a nice guy and a terrific lawyer.

Becca- why did you two break up?

Mac- after we graduated, he got a job in Texas. It was one of those great "once in a life time" job offers that nobody in their right mind refuses. So, he took it.

Becca- oh… so, you two broke up before he left?

Mac- no… actually, we visited each other for a while, we even got engaged… I was planning to move to Texas and marry him…

Becca was even more shocked now… 

Becca- wow… but… what happened?

Mac replied very casually.

Mac- I met your father…

Becca was really moved. She couldn't believe that Mac had fallen so **madly** in-love with Rod that she left the first guy she had ever been with.

Becca- wow… I always thought dad was the first guy you ever loved …

Mac- no… he wasn't the first. But he's been the last one, and the right one…

Becca- well… in my case, Colin is "_my first, my last, my everything…_"

Mac giggled as Becca quoted that old Barry White song. Actually, it was very sweet seeing her daughter head over heels in-love. It was also very sweet and naïve of Becca to be so sure at the age of 18 she would end up with the first guy she ever slept with. Becca added solemnly…

Becca- I mean it mom… I think he's the man I'm gonna marry when it's time… and he's gonna be the father of my children…

Mac smiled and nodded. Not because she believed what Becca was saying, but to be nice and supportive. The truth was that something inside Mac told her that Becca's life wouldn't be wrapped up so neatly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PRESENT TIME. **

**MAY 2019 **

**The White House. **

Becca Calloway and Mike Stanton were in the Roosevelt Room, they were waiting for the Special prosecutor, Melanie Blackstone since it was the day of Becca's preliminary questioning. Since Melanie was a little late, Mike was having a last minute prep-talk with Becca. Ever since the First Daughter had gone back to California, Mike couldn't prepare the young woman for the questioning as much as he would have liked. They had only talked twice, and only for a couple of minutes.

Mike- are you ok, Becca?

Becca smiled weakly and nodded. It felt incredibly weird talking to Mike. Because of his past with her mother, because of their ideological differences and because Becca still felt a bit nervous being around any man when no other woman was around. Becca quickly checked if Agent Dolores Donovan was standing by the door. She was there. So Rebecca relaxed a bit.

Becca- yes… I'm just nervous.

Mike- I understand… But, there is no reason to be nervous. Ms. Blackstone simply will ask you some questions about your mother and all you have to do is to tell the truth.

She nodded again. She had been told several times not to lie. She simply had to be honest. But she couldn't help feeling very concerned.

Becca- and… will they also ask me about…?

She put a hand in her huge pregnant belly as an indication that she was talking about her baby and specially the kidnapping that brought that baby to her. She was almost eight months pregnant. Her due date was June the 21st. Mike replied honestly…

Mike- well, since your mother had an episode during your kidnapping…. Melanie will surely bring up the topic… and she will try to twist this questioning and make it about you.

That was just what Becca was afraid off. Mike rushed to add…

Mike- But don't worry… I'll be there. If she asks anything inappropriate I will make an objection. This case is about your mother… is about her eating disorder and the so-called "conspiracy". You don't have to answer any question that is not related to that…

Becca- good.

They both were in silence for a while. Then Mike asked…

Mike- Becca... do you know what time is it?

Becca looked at her watch and then replied…

Becca- 9:45… she's 15 minutes late.

Mike- thanks… but you can't answer like that during the questioning.

Becca- like what?

Mike- giving more information than you were asked to.

Becca got it and acknowledged it with a nod.

Becca- oh… ok

Mike- so… Ms. Calloway, Do you know what time is it?

Becca looked at her watch again. It was 9:46. Only that this time she knew what answer she was supposed to give. She grinned at Mike and said…

Becca- yes.

Mike- perfect. You will do just fine.

He gave her a friendly smile to give Becca confidence. At that moment, Melanie Blackstone arrived.

Melanie- Good morning… I'm sorry I'm late. I had a problem with my car.

Actually, she had been delayed in a meeting with Speaker Templeton. But she just didn't want to say it. They all took their places. Including the guy who typed the entire deposition and the questioning. After Becca swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, the questioning began. At first it was easy, she just stated for the record her full name, age, current residence and occupation. After being done with the formalities, Melanie asked…

Melanie- so, when did you find out that the President, your mother, has an eating disorder?

Becca- I don't remember an exact date…

Melanie- it's ok… just an approximation.

Becca- shortly after she won the Elections… I think December of 2016.

Melanie- did your mother tell you?

Becca- no.

Melanie- then… who did?

Becca- My dad.

Becca remembered how she noticed her mother was thinner. And when she saw Mac eating almost an entire jar of cookies in five minutes and then rush to the bathroom, Becca went to her father for an explanation. Rod had no other choice that to explain Becca the truth.

Melanie- why didn't The President tell you herself?

Becca- Because my father did it for her.

Melanie was annoyed by that not-very- informative answer.

Melanie- Ms. Calloway….

Mike saw where all that was going. So he interrupted Melanie…

Mike- Counselor, we are not here to discuss how the President chose to share her problem with her loved ones… The way Ms. Calloway found out about The President's bulimia is not relevant.

Melanie simply rolled her eyes at Mike and moved on to another question.

Melanie- Ms. Calloway, by the moment you found out, December 2014, who else knew that The President had bulimia?

Becca- well… I think that by that point only my father, Vice President Gardner and my grandmother.

That was consistent with the other depositions.

Melanie- Ms. Calloway, did your mother know that you were aware of her condition?

Becca- yes…

Melanie- have you and your mother ever discussed her eating disorder?

Becca was about to answer, but then Mike interrupted…

Mike- Counselor… Are you asking whether Ms. Calloway and President Allen "argued", "fought", or had some sort of disagreement regarding the President's bulimia?

Melanie got a little annoyed. She was starting to really despise Mike Stanton. She found him even more annoying than Tony Prado and his cheap cologne.

Melanie- no. By "discussion" I mean any kind of "chat", "talk" or "conversation".

Mike- Well… then… would you mind rephrasing the question?

Melanie- fine. Ms. Calloway, have you and your mother ever talked about her eating disorder?

Becca- yes.

Melanie- and has The President ever asked you not to tell anybody what you knew about her?

Rebecca replied firmly…

Becca- Never!

Melanie- then, your father asked you not to tell that your mother had bulimia?

Becca- no! He didn't asked me that either…

Melanie gave Becca a very pissed look that clearly meant: "Right, and my name is Santa Claus". The special prosecutor protested saying…

Melanie- Ms. Calloway, you are under oath!

Becca- I'm telling the truth! I was never asked that by anyone.

Melanie didn't buy it. But she decided to let it go momentarily and move on to another question.

Melanie- Ms. Calloway, when was the last time the President had an episode of bulimia?

Before Becca could reply, Mike interrupted, annoying the hell out of Melanie.

Mike- what do you mean by that, counselor?

Melanie- when was the last time President Allen overate self-indulge and then vomit afterwards?

Becca- I don't know… I wasn't aware of every single episode she's had.

Melanie insisted… 

Melanie- well… when did the last episode you were aware of occur?

Becca made a long pause to think about it.

Becca- Last Halloween….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback. **

**October 31st 2018**

**Early in the afternoon. **

Mac was in the Oval Office meeting with several members of the Senior Staff. Rod wasn't there because he had some First Gentleman duties to fulfill but the Deputy Chief of Staff was covering for Rod momentarily. Suddenly, Kate entered in the Oval, looking very worried.

Kate- I'm sorry… Mac, there is a problem… it's Becca.

The President didn't need to say a word. The entire staff knew that the meeting was over for the moment. Mac apologized and followed Kate to the residence, as the older woman explained…

Kate- she won't talk to me…. I don't know what's exactly wrong. She won't tell me. She came back from her doctor's appointment looking crushed and then she simply went to her room and started crying hysterically. She broke some things in a fit of anger…

Mac was incredible worried. She rushed to Becca's room. Amy was trying to calm Becca, who was now crying in her bed, while Agent Donovan was making sure that Becca didn't have any cuts on her body. Mac noticed that Becca had broken a glass of water and the mirror that was over her dresser. That really scared her, because Becca had never acted like that before. Not even after the kidnapping. Becca had cried, had been scared and definitely depressed, but she had never done something like this. She asked everybody to leave the room so she could talk calmly with her daughter.

Mac- Becca, honey… what's wrong? Is it something the doctor told you?

Becca had wanted to go see her doctor alone, to have some privacy. Now Mac was regretting allowing that. Even though Becca was an adult, it was very clear that she had needed Mac at that appointment. Obviously the doctor had given Becca terrible news. Mac knew Becca had been tested for HIV right after the kidnapping and came clean but that they had repeated the test a few days ago just to be sure. Suddenly, Mac feared the worst.

Mac- Becca, please tell me, what happened?

Becca was calming down, but was still sobbing and refusing to say a word. Mac urged her… 

Mac- please baby, you have to tell me what's wrong.

Becca wiped away her tears and explained… 

Becca- I'm pregnant…

Mac's eyes widened in shock and tried to process the news as Becca continued saying…

Becca- I wanted to forget everything, mom. I wanted to move on and have my life back… now I'll never be able to do that…

Becca broke into tears again as Mac held her. Mac was so angry inside. She hated seeing her daughter like that… so hurt and heartbroken. But she tried to be strong and optimistic for Becca.

Mac- everything will be fine….

Becca- no… it won't… I will never get over what happened…

She still had troubles falling sleep. She got in bed and when the lights were off she still could feel those strong scary arms grabbing her… dragging her out of the closet where he kept her and then… the touching, the kissing… Becca tried so hard to forget what came next. She had felt so scared and disgusted as the man raped her; the leader of the group and the man whom she later found out was Tarik Azam's brother. The only thing Becca had to tank God for at that moment was that the other kidnappers hadn't followed his example. And now Becca would forever have a constant reminder of that bastard. She couldn't take it.

Becca- I want this to be over, mom.

Mac let go the embrace and looked at Becca, not really sure of the meaning behind those words.

Mac- are you saying that you want to have an…?

No need to finish the sentence. Becca nodded with conviction…

Becca- Yes... I can't have this baby.

Mac surely wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a grandchild that came from that horrible man… from a terrorist who raped Becca and did so much damage to her, The First Family and only God knew how many other people. The guy was a monster and now Becca was carrying his child. On the other hand… Becca was expecting a baby, a little person. There was already life inside her. It wasn't the baby's fault what the father did. Frankly, there was no right answer. And it was only up to Becca to make that choice.

Mac- well, Becca… I will support you whatever you decide. It's really your call…

Becca wished it was that simple.

Becca- but mom… I can't just have an abortion like any other woman… even when I want to. I mean… the First Daughter having an abortion? It could destroy this administration! They are going to devour me if I do it… the American people, the press, the republicans, the Christian Coalition.

Mac definitely didn't want her daughter to make any decision based on any of those things she had just listed. She shook her head and said firmly…

Mac- don't worry about any of that… it only matters what you think… what you want…

Becca- you know that's not true! Mom… Remember what happened when Grace Bridges said she was pro-choice in an interview, 5 years ago?

Mac nodded and clucked remembering Teddy's priceless reaction to his wife's comments. However, what happened the day after the comment's wasn't funny at all.

Mac- a group called "The lambs of God" sent her a doll covered in blood with a knife on its chest. Grace was so scared… and the Secret Service got a big earful from Teddy for even letting the package get to the First Lady.

Becca- see how the Christian Right reacted then? and Mrs. Bridges was only talking… what would they do if I HAD an abortion?

Even when Becca had a point, and it would really be a huge scandal if she had an abortion, Mac didn't want Becca to feel obligated to make any choice. Becca had to decide with her heart.

Mac- Becca, if you decide to have an abortion, every women's rights organization will be with you… most people will understand your reasons for not having the baby… and, I promise you… I will stand up for you whenever is necessary… The White House will be with you and THIS White House can handle the Christian Coalition's nonsense…

That same night… 

Becca had been up all night, not being to sleep and thinking carefully about the decision she had to make. She didn't want that man's baby, that was for sure… but thinking it better, she realized that it was also her baby, and, what was most important, it was God's child… a little piece of soul. What could she do? It was so hard. She decided to get up and have some tea or warm milk.

When she reached the kitchenette, she was surprised by some noises inside. She took a quick glance inside and saw Mac eating a jar full of cookies Kate had made and drinking milk. Becca hid behind the door, to watch without being noticed. Mac finished the cookies in a very short time. Then Mac went to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in it, choosing not to use the one in her bedroom so Rod wouldn't wake up. All Becca could hear when she stood near the bathroom's door was her mother's sobs and retches.

To be continued… 

**Please… make my day and leave me some reviews. You know how much I love them. **


	10. The two Mackenzies

**Author's note: **

**HI! Finally another chapter…. I hope you enjoy it. Is mostly about "Rokenzie" dealing with Rod's ultimatum and Mac thinking about re-election. **

**The general idea behind "The two Makenzies" thing came from an episode of "The west Wing" titled "The two Bartlets". **

**Special thanks… To the nice people who reviewed last chapter.**

**To Martha, who betaed this chapter. Dear Martha: this chapter is dedicated to you, because it's being posted on your birthday. You can consider it a birthday present from me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Commander in Chief" and I don't own the basic plot of "The West Wing". I'm not making money with this. I'm just having fun. **

**Chapter 10: **

**The two Mackenzies **

**January 31. 2019**

**(The day the State of the Union actually took place) **

**White House. Residence part. **

Right where we left off chapter 8 … 

Rod sighed deeply. This was so hard for both of them. With a lot of pain in his heart he said…

Rod- Mac, either you or Jim is going to run for President next year. If it is Jim, you and I will move out the White House and continue with the rest of our lives together. But if you are the one running for President…I will be the one moving out.

There was a long, very tense, pause. Mac was stunned. She couldn't believe what Rod was saying. That was a very clear and direct threat. She hated the position Rod was putting her into. She never really thought the day would come when she would have to choose between her job and Rod. And she resented him for making her choose. She overcame her astonishment and, showing no emotion, she just said…

Mac- fine.

Now Rod was the one stunned. He repeated what Mac said in total disbelief.

Rod- "fine"?

Mac- Yes, Rod. "_Fine_". What else do you want me to tell you?

If Rod was that miserable and wanted to leave she wouldn't beg him to stay. That would never happen. Besides, Rod had the right to be happy too… and Mac had the horrible feeling that she was making him miserable. Rod was very confused…

Rod- but… what does that "fine" mean? Is "Fine, you can leave" or "Fine, I won't run"…

Rod didn't really think Mac would give in so easily and simply say the second. Chances were, it was the first option. But he could only hope. Mac replied…

Mac- Neither. It's more like a… "Fine, I got it"… If I decide to run you will leave. FINE. This marriage was never a dictatorship… you are free to do whatever makes you happy. And I'll do whatever makes me happy…

Rod became dead serious and realized that Mac had already made a choice.

Rod- you already decided to run again, didn't you?

Mac shook her head firmly.

Mac- no… I still don't know what the hell I am going to do Rod! I honestly don't know yet… but now I know how you feel about it…

Saying that, she left the room without saying another word. She had a State of The Unions address to give.

**Three days after that. **

**February 3. 2019. **

**White House. Residence part. Kitchenette. **

**Early in the morning. **

Kate had come back from Bill's last night. Now she was having breakfast with Amy. Kate was eating some delicious pancakes with honey on them and Amy was having muffins with chocolate chips. Mac suddenly entered the kitchen… the smell of the just-made pancakes was killing her and the smell of the chocolate was terribly tempting too. "_Oh God_… _help me_" she thought. She greeted Kate and Amy as naturally and she could. Then she sat at the table and picked a simple apple for breakfast. Fruits never tempted her to binge-eat them; therefore, she wouldn't throw them up afterwards. Trying to sound casual, but clearly knowing that something was wrong, Kate asked…

Kate- so… where is Rod? I didn't see him when I came back from Bill's

Mac simply gave her green-apple a bite and replied…

Mac- In Argentina.

Amy gave her grandma a look that clearly meant: "_see? I told you_!" Kate said stunned… 

Kate- so... it wasn't a joke then... He really is in Argentina.

Mac- yes, mom. What's so strange about it? He usually has to go on official trips by himself, as First Gentleman and as Chief of Staff.

Kate didn't buy it. She was convinced that Rod and Mac were just avoiding each other. But she decided to let it go for the moment. Then Amy had to leave and Mac and Kate were left alone in the kitchenette. Kate started tidying up the table a little and noticed that Amy had left a muffin in her plate and that Mac was just staring at it. Kate asked worriedly…

Kate- do you want that?

Mac shook her head and immediately put the tempting muffin away, looking like she was afraid of it. Even though she knew about Mac's problem, it never occurred to Kate that her daughter's strange reaction to a simple muffin could have something to do with it. Kate asked innocently…

Kate- why don't you just eat one?

Mac- I can't…

Misunderstanding the reason of Mac's concern, Kate said…

Kate- it won't do you any harm if you eat only one muffin…

Mac- yes, but I don't want one muffin… I want ten muffins…

Now Kate was really worried.

Kate- ok… what's wrong, Mackenzie?

Mac was more likely to overeat compulsively when something specific was bothering her… when something was out of her control. Mac thought that there was no point in lying to her mother, so she replied…

Mac- Rod is going to leave me…

Kate was shocked. Mac couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

Kate- What?

Mac- oh, well… to speak more accurately, he is only going to leave me _if_ I run for a second term. So… If I don't run, I get to keep Rod. Isn't he the sweetest thing for giving me that choice? Am I not the luckiest woman on earth or what?

The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. Kate still couldn't believe what Mac was saying.

Kate- he said that he would leave you?

Mac- yes… he threatened me to leave me if I run for president again.

Kate- he is just bluffing… he wouldn't actually do that. Never!

Mac shook her head sadly.

Mac- He sounded pretty serious to me.

Kate- I'm sure he wasn't serious… this must be like the time he almost went to New York.

Mac remembered that particular moment of her presidency. She had eventually given Rod what he really wanted (a job in the Allen administration) so he wouldn't go to New York. The difference was that, deep down; Mac knew that the whole "New York" thing had been a big bluff. Just a game Rod played to test her love for him. But Rod was serious now. This time, he wasn't playing any games. She shook her head and said…

Mac- it's not like that this time… He feels even more strongly about this, mom. He _really_ wants me to leave office next year… he thinks that's the only way I can get better…

Kate started saying shyly…

Kate- well…

Mac immediately cut her mother off, stating very firmly…

Mac- it is _NOT_ the only way I can get better!

Kate raised her arms defensibly.

Kate- Fine! If you say so… 

Mac- I can get better without leaving office. I know I can…

Kate took Mac's hand and looked directly to her eyes.

Kate- Honey, I believe you can do anything… but I hate what you do to yourself…

Mac nodded feeling incredibly guilty. She knew how much pain her sickness was causing others.

Mac- I hate it too, mom. But I won't magically get better just by leaving this job. Is not like I'll wake up on the next President's inauguration day and, suddenly, I won't have bulimia anymore.

Kate- nobody said that… but it could help…

Mac- it won't help! Actually, I think the opposite is true.

Kate- what?

Mac- I will make me _worse _leaving the Presidency at this point. I really want, _and need_, another term. I don't think I'm finished with being President… I know this'll sound very odd, since I've been President for almost five years now, but, I swear mom, sometimes I feel I'm just starting to get good at this job.

Kate was surprised to hear that. She assured Mac…

Kate- you already are good. You are excellent at your job… you already did so much good, Mac.

Mac- I guess… but I don't think I'm ready to leave now.

Kate- so… you are going to run again.

It wasn't a question, but a statement. However, Mac hesitated a little and said… 

Mac- is not that simple… I can't just ignore the way Rod feels… besides, after disclosing the bulimia I won't stand a real chance of winning. Is not going to be like the last time… if I run again, my eating disorder would be the main topic of the campaign. The other candidates would make sure of that. Trust me.

Kate- Well... but Templeton could not run again…he's too old. And he's the toughest one.

Mac- it doesn't matter whether Nathan runs or not. It'll still be a hard, tough and very bloody campaign.

Kate couldn't disagree with that. However, she tried to take some pressure off Mac's shoulders.

Kate- but you don't have to make a decision right away. You can take your time and really think about it…

Mac- not exactly… I just have until the announcement.

Kate suddenly realized the reason why all this concern about re-election had suddenly emerged.

Kate- of course! After you announce that you have bulimia some smart reporter is gonna ask you: "Madame President, will you still run for a second term?"

Mac- a _smart reporter_? Mom, even Homer Simpson would ask me that question.

They both giggled. Then Kate said very seriously…

Kate- I'll be with you whatever you decide…

Mac- …but?

Kate- but… personally, I don't think giving up is like you. I mean…. If you _REALLY_ think that you can get better, that a second term is what's best for you, then you should run again… you are a fighter and you can do anything you want if you truly put your heart on it. You should stand up and fight one more time…

**Later that same day…**

**At the Oval Office**

Mac was looking through the window of her office at the wonderful view she had. She was deeply lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help thinking about Rod and another important moment in her marriage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK. **

**October. 1015. A year and two months after Teddy Bridges died. And a week after Jim was confirmed Vice President by both Houses. **

**OVAL OFFICE. **

Mac was having a meeting with Jim Gardner. The new Vice President was at the moment helping Mac choose a new Chief of Staff. But Jim was getting a little bit frustrated because Mac didn't seem to like any of the candidates in the short list. He said…

Jim- I really like Susan for the job…

He was talking about the Deputy Chief of Staff, Susan Bennet. But Mac wasn't very convinced.

Mac- she's efficient… that's for sure. But…

Jim- I don't understand, ma'am. Are you afraid that it will look like you only promoted her because you are a woman and so is she?

Mac- No… no… that's definitely not it. I just want to think it carefully. You know how important the Chief of Staff is for the administration… is the…

She stopped talking, suddenly realizing it was her Vice President she was talking to and that she shouldn't say what she was about to say. But Jim knew it, so he said for her.

Jim- The second most powerful position. I know that.

Mac- Jim…

She was about to deny that. But Jim didn't look too upset about the fact that the Chief of staff was, on the practice, more powerful than the Vice President.

Jim- It's ok, ma'am… I know that Vice President is actually being Secretary of the useless. But I'm fine with my new position because is what's best for my political career in the long term.

Mac nodded in agreement with that last statement. She knew that becoming VP was a smart career move for Jim. She was sure that, when the time comes, it would help him get the presidency.

Mac- yes… but Jim, being VP doesn't have to be being Secretary of the useless. Warren Keaton said: "If you want a man who is worth a damn in this job, you got to make this job worth a damn". But actually, it's the other way around. The man who is worth a damn is what makes the job worth a damn.

Jim absorbed the President's words and he had to admit that she was right. He replied…

Jim- like you did, when you were VP. Your Vice Presidency overshadowed the Presidency.

He meant that as a compliment. Actually, he admired Mac more than he was willing to admit. Mac said jokingly…

Mac- you better not try that and pull a Mac Allen.

Jim- Impossible. There is only one Mac Allen, ma'am. Besides… that's not my style.

Jim was very content with the plan he had. It simply consisted in waiting quietly in his place until it was his turn to become President. He didn't mind if it took some time. Specially, since he was absolutely sure that Mac would never run for a second term.

Mac- anyway, I promise you that I'll never be like Bridges… I'll always let you be as involved as you want. You are going to be President someday, and you have to be prepared. So… you'll be in the loops on everything.

Jim- I appreciate that a lot, ma'am.

Mac let go a deep sigh and said… 

Mac- now, about my new Chief of Staff…

Jim- right. Madame President, we have a lot of good names in the short list. Why don't you take some time to consider them more carefully? In the meantime, I can help with the Chief of Staff duties.

Mac- Thanks… but, actually, there is one person I really want to hire. But I'm not sure if I should.

Jim- why?

Mac- well… It won't look so good politically.

Jim then knew exactly whom Mac was talking about. He asked, impressed…

Jim- Ma'am, are you thinking about hiring your husband as Chief of Staff?

Mac suddenly tensed. To her, that question had sounded like: "Do you need your daddy to come and hold your hand?" Of course, Jim hadn't meant it that way. She was just being paranoid. With a tone a lot more harsh than she had intended, she said…

Mac- Jim, I'd prefer that you refer to Rod as "Mr. Calloway" or "The First Gentleman".

Jim understood that Mac had taken the "Your husband" part in the wrong way.

Jim- I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean… I was just asking if the First Gentleman was being considered for the job. That's all. 

At that moment, Mac felt really silly. She had overreacted a little. Jim hadn't meant anything negative. The truth was that Rod was the right man for the job and everybody in the White House knew it.

**Later… in the residence. **

**Presidential bedroom. **

Rod was looking at his wife, stunned. She had just dropped a bomb in her usual casual manner.

Rod- You want… what?

Mac- I want you to be my Chief of Staff.

Rod was shocked; it was the last thing he had expected to hear.

Rod- but… what about… ? Honey, there is a reason I left the West Wing.

Mac- yes… it didn't work that time. But we can try again. We can both learn from our mistakes and do it better.

Rod was still suspicious. This seemed too good to be true.

Rod- you are not just doing this for the sake of our marriage, right?

Mac- no! Rod, you are a great politician, you are smart and I can be sure that you will always have my back. I won't find a better Chief of Staff.

Rod- Mac, you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to. My love for you will always be stronger than my frustration over my First Gentleman position… I will always love you regardless of my title.

Mac- I know that.

Rod- good.

Mac- and you know I love you too, right?

Rod nodded with confidence.

Rod- I know.

Mac- Good… because I suck at showing it.

Rod clucked and shook his head.

Rod- you don't "suck" at showing it.

Mac- yes… I do. I love you very much but I have always had problems showing it because of the big battle inside me between the two Mackenzies. Mackenzie Calloway, your wife, and Mackenzie Allen, the first female President, who is desperate to prove that she can do everything on her own, that she doesn't need her husband holding her hand.

Rod- It doesn't have to be a battle… both Macs can coexist together. There are moments when you are my wife and there are moments when you are my president. We have to learn how to separate our marriage from our work together.

Mac's face lighted up when she realized the implications behind those words… 

Mac- so… you accept the job? You are gonna be my Chief of Staff?

Rod- yes… and I promise you that, when we are working, I'll treat you like I would treat any other President. I wont mess it up again. I will never, ever, disagree with you and yell at you again…

Mac raised her eyebrows. That was definitely too good to be true. So Rod rushed to add…

Rod- …IN the Oval Office, with other people there.

Mac faked disappointment and said…

Mac- Damn it… I was hoping you would say: "I will never, ever, disagree with you and yell at you again". Period.

Rod- Come here, smart-ass…

He pulled her for an embrace and very passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 3. 2019. **

**At the Oval Office**

Mac was suddenly taken away from her thoughts by Dickie's voice. Mac was in a private meeting with her Communications Director, they were alone because they were discussing the difficult topic of Mac's going public with her bulimia. And, at that moment, Dickie was the only one in the Communications team who was in the loop. That fact made Dickie incredibly uncomfortable. Mac tried to concentrate again in the meeting…

Mac- sorry, what were you saying?

Dickie- I was just asking when will we tell Kelly about… the situation.

Mac sighed annoyed. She knew they needed to tell Kelly soon. They needed her help to prepare themselves properly before going public. But Mac wasn't ready to face Kelly's disappointment yet. Kelly admired the President very much, and Mac didn't want to loose that.

Mac- we will tell her in the proper time, Dickie! Now, please, answer my question.

Dickie thought about what the President had asked a few minutes ago. Then he said honestly…

Dickie- you have to announce whether you are running again or not the day you make your condition public. There is no way you can postpone it any longer, ma'am.

They had already decided that they would tell the world about Mac's bulimia on March the first. That was the deadline Templeton had settled. If they waited any longer, Nathan would leak the story to the press himself.

Mac- this is ridiculous! The other candidates will be announced in August… of the next year! Why do I have to do it so soon?

Dickie gave her a "You know very well why" look. Jim was being too transparent and people were starting to see that the Vice President was preparing himself to run for President in the next elections. That had already raised a lot of questions and some people were wondering whether Jim Gardner was planning to run _against_ Mackenzie Allen or _instead_ of her. They were already suspecting that the President could not run again and that it had something to do with the heart attack she had suffered. Those speculations would grow to massive proportions once they confirm that, indeed, the President had a serious medical condition that caused the heart attack. Mac rolled her eyes and said… 

Mac- I know… I know… sick President… young healthy Vice President suddenly salivating over the Oval Office… I get it. You don't have to draw me a picture.

Dickie clucked. He loved the President's sense of humor.

Dickie- the bright side is that you don't have to decide today, ma'am. You have 26 days.

Mac- and you have no idea how happy that makes me…

She was, clearly, being sarcastic. Dickie decided to ignore that and get right into business.

Dickie- We could prepare two statements… one to use if you decide to run and another one just in case you decide not to run.

Mac nodded agreeing with that.

Mac- Two possible answers for the same question… "Madame President, will be seeking for a second term?".

Dickie immediately started picturing the statement in his head and said…

Dickie- answer one: "Yes, I will. I still have a lot to offer to this great nation. There is still a lot to get done. And even when I know this campaign will be especially difficult, I'm not afraid of it. I'm always up for a new challenge."

Mac, more cynically, pictured the other possibility and said, half-kidding…

Mac- answer two: "No. Are you crazy? I have bulimia and hid it to win the elections… I'll probably face charges of Impeachment. I would be insane if I made myself, and my family, go through a presidential campaign given those circumstances."

Dickie- we would probably have to put that I bit more differently…

Mac nodded in a "well…duh" kind of way and said…

Mac- I had assumed so…

Mac stood up, considering the meeting over. Dickie stood up along with her.

Dickie- Well, Madame President, if you don't need anything else, the afternoon press briefing is starting in 10 minutes and God knows Kelly needs adult supervision…

Dickie always made jokes like that about the fact that he, as Communications Director, outranked the Press Secretary. And he liked to, jokingly, act all "bossy" towards Kelly, even when he only outranked her by one rank. The President smiled and, playing along with the joke, she said…

Mac- _Adult _supervision? Then, how come _you_ are the one who supervises her?

Dickie- I have no idea, really…

Mac just shook her head thinking that Dickie was hopeless.

Once the Communications Director was gone, Mac tried to concentrate in her work. But she couldn't. Something was keeping her distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Rod and the reelection. She moved closer to the window to enjoy her favorite view and once again was lost in her thoughts. What was she going to do?

At that same time, miles and miles away, in a very fancy hotel of the Capital City of Argentina, Rod was also looking through the window and lost in his own thoughts. What would he do if Mac decided to run? Would he leave her for real?

**To be continue… **

**Thanks for reading this. **

**Please… send me reviews! You know how happy they make me!**


	11. or lest swear with glory to die

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for your support guys! I loved getting those nice reviews and I hope I'll get more this time. PLEASE! **

**And thank you to Martha and Sheila for being my beta readers. **

**The title of this chapter is a quote from the Argentinean National Anthem. Is from the chorus that says: "Coronados de gloria vivamos… o juremos con gloria morir" ("Crowned with glory lest live… or lest swear with glory to die"). I thought it was appropriate to title this chapter because is mostly about falling with grace…. Also, this chapter summarizes neatly the idea behind "The fall will probably kill you" and you will see why I titled my fanfic like that. **

**By the way, if you are wondering why I changed the title of this fic, here is the reason: "It's the fall that's gonna kill you" is the title of a great episode of "The West Wing" in which I'm basing this chapter. However, "The fall will probably kill you" is the REAL quote from the movie "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid". They just misquoted it in TWW. I preferred to use the real quote. **

**Disclaimer: "Commander In Chief" belongs to Rod Lurie and "The West Wing" belongs to Aaron Sorking. **

**Chapter 11: **

**Or lest swear with glory to die **

**February 26. Year 2019. **

**Night Time. **

**White House. **

Vince was escorting Mike Stanton to the room where a very secret meeting was taking place. Mike was surprised when he noticed that Vince was taking him to the White House large basement, but he guessed that it was the best place to keep a meeting that was supposed to remain secret. They got to a hallway and Vince explained…

Vince- Continue down the hallway and then turn left… It's the room with the agent guarding the door. I have to go back to the West Wing…

Mike- ok. Thank you, Vince.

Vince- Thanks to you for coming to help The President, Mr. Stanton.

Vince left and then Mike did as he was told. The President's lawyer finally reached the room. He greeted the Secret Service Agent that was outside it, guarding it…

Mike- good evening…

Agent- good evening, sir… Are you coming for the poker game?

"Poker game" was the code the agents had to refer to any secret meeting. Even when they didn't know what the meeting was about, is they knew it was a secret they referred to it as "The poker game". Mike already knew that and simply nodded. The agent explained:

Agent- I can't let you in if you don't tell me the password, sir.

Mike- right! "_September 20_"

The agent nodded and opened the door so Mike could get in. Mike entered the room. Rod, Dickie, Kelly, Mac and Carl Brantley were there. Mac was very happy to see her old friend (well… ex boyfriend) and greeted him with a friendly hug.

Mac- hello Mike! I'm glad you could come…

Mike- I'm glad to be here too, Madame President.

He didn't dare to call her "Mac" while other people were there. Then Mike shook Rod's, Dickie's and Kelly's hands and greeted them politely. Last but not least… Mike saw Carl there and also gave him a friendly, but very manly, hug. They both had been very good friends. Mac, Carl and Mike had been inseparable for years during law school. They all missed those good times.

Mike- Carl! My old friend! This really feels like a reunion!

Carl- Yeah. Really, is so nice to see you again… I wish the circumstances were better though.

Mike nodded in total agreement with that statement. Mac explained to Kelly and Dickie…

Mac- Mike is here because he will be heading the defense during the hearing.

Kelly was confused. She had no idea that there would be a hearing.

Kelly- I'm sorry… what hearing?

Carl- after the announcement, Congress will probably do an investigation and the President will get served with articles of Impeachment…

Kelly- is that for sure?

Carl- yeah… they'll definitely take that action…

Mike looked at Carl worriedly and said…

Mike- you are The Attorney General, Carl, that means that it will be up to you appointing a Special Prosecutor…

Carl nodded. He already knew that, and Mac and Rod were aware of that also. Dickie said…

Dickie- good! He can appoint some Prosecutor that is friends with us, maybe someone who owes us a favor, so he or she won't be so hard with the President…

Kelly, Carl, Rod and Mac simply rolled their eyes at him, already familiar with Dickie's questionable tactics. Mike shook his head firmly and said…

Mike- No… actually, Carl has to do exactly the opposite. The prosecutor can't be soft. We have to make a statement: "The President isn't getting any special treatment or favors. She is not trying to get away with what she did".

Dickie reluctantly agreed…

Dickie- fine… you are right.

Mike looked at Carl and explained to him…

Mike- you can't appoint any Special Prosecutor… you have to appoint for that job the most cold-hearted, merciless, Allen-hater prosecutor you can find…

Immediately after Mike said those words, the same name came out of Mac, Rod and Carl's lips: "Melanie Blackstone". Dickie and Kelly nodded in agreement. Mike was a bit confused; that name definitely rang a bell…

Mike- you mean the former Attorney General?

Mike knew who Melanie was, but he had no idea that she was such an "Allen-hater".

Mac- yeah… she hates and wants to see me die.

Mike- well… Ok then.

There wasn't the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. The American people had to see that the President was getting investigated seriously and that she wasn't getting any special considerations.

**Three hours later… **

**Same room.**

Mike and Carl had left now, since the group had finished discussing the legal aspects of the problem for that night. The others were still there, talking about the non-small matter of the announcement. They had to decide things such as where to make the announcement and how…

Rod- will it be live or taped?

Dickie- definitely live… we don't want the networks to edit the President's words.

Kelly- but… what if _we_ need to edit her words?

Dickie- well… bad luck!

There was an awkward silence while Kelly and Dickie simply stared at each other a bit angrily. They had been disagreeing a lot in the last hours and tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Rod decided to break the tense moment by moving on to a different aspect of the announcement…

Rod- where do you think it should take place? I think it should be made from the Oval… people seem to like it when Mac addresses them from there.

Kelly nodded. But Dickie shook his head in disagreement…

Dickie- no. It can't be from The Oval. I mean… the shape of the office, the big desk, the Presidential Seal on the carpet… everything about that place is too…

Rod- Presidential?

Dickie- yeah… she's going to announce that she's sick and lied about it. It can't look she's trying to use her position to get away with it.

Kelly rolled her eyes and said very sarcastically…

Kelly- right! Because people will forget who she is if the presidential seal doesn't appear on the screen.

Mac was silently watching the exchange from her chair. She was incredibly tired and bored. Not at all interested in the details that were being discussed at that moment. Rod, on the other hand, was all for taking care of every detail, even if it seemed minor. He suggested…

Rod- what about the Mural Room?

Dickie- that's better…

Kelly- so… The President and the First Gentleman will address the nation live from the mural room and then they'll go to the pressroom to answer questions from the reporters…

Dickie- not exactly… just The President… Rod can't be around.

Now they had Mac's attention. Mac and Rod protested almost at the same time…

Rod- why not?

Mac- why can't my husband show the American people that he supports me?

Dickie- I'm afraid, ma'am, that being next to Rod during the announcement would make you look very weak.

Mac rolled her eyes then she said sarcastically.

Mac- I assume that was said with all due respect.

Dickie- Of course, ma'am.

Mac- fine… I'll announce it alone.

Dickie- its for the best, Ma'am.

Rod was outraged…

Rod- oh, Come on!

Dickie- I'm sorry Rod… but her message has to be: "I have a problem but I'm handling it" and not: "I have a problem but my husband is handling it"

Rod- fine! So Mac will announce it from the Mural Room, and then she'll answer reporter's questions in the pressroom…

Kelly suddenly was hit by a doubt…

Kelly- why does it have to be a special announcement? I think she should just tell the people about her problem during one of her weekly conferences.

Dickie- COME ON! She can't just mention it in passing during one of her conferences! Can you imagine? "_My fellows Americans: tonight I'm reporting you that we passed the gun-control bill, the teachers will get a well deserved raise and we are having a state dinner for the King of England next Friday. Oh, by the way… I have bulimia. Thanks. Good night."_

Kelly rolled her eyes once again. Mac couldn't help to laugh a little, imagining what would happen if she actually made the announcement like that. Rod agreed with Dickie.

Rod- you are right. Those conferences are part of the routine. It can't look like to her having bulimia and lying to the American people is not a big deal…

Dickie- Americans have to know that it matters to her… that she's not taking the issue lightly.

Honestly, Mac thought the entire conversation was pointless. Not because she took the issue lightly. She just didn't care much for this particular conversation about image, messages and how everything would or wouldn't look. She sighed and said very frustrated…

Mac- for god's sake… the things we choose to care about.

**February 28 **

**(the day before the announcement) **

**West Wing hallways. **

**Very early in the morning. **

Dickie and Kelly were walking down the hallways and arguing, to nobody's surprise.

Kelly- NO WAY!

Dickie- please doll… you have to tell him! The President will listen to him.

They reached the outer Oval Office. Kelly stopped dryly and said…

Kelly- you tell him!

Dickie- No way! He would kill me! You are his favorite…

Kelly gave him an "_you are crazy_" look and said…

Kelly- Forget it! I won't tell the First Gentleman that the President has to pick another suit for the announcement because we don't like the one she already picked…

Vince overheard that last part and clucked. Then he said…

Vince- that's nothing, Kelly. I once had to tell The President that she was wearing two different shoes.

Kelly and Dickie laughed a little and looked at each other, deciding then that they would both go. They entered in Rod's office. He was working behind his desk. Rod looked at them and asked…

Rod- yes?

Kelly explained nervously…

Kelly- sir, this might seem trivial under the circumstances… but the suit The President chose to make the announcement makes her look too thin…

Rod couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now what she would wear was a problem? He asked angrily in disbelief…

Rod- it _MIGHT _seem trivial?

Dickie- I'm sorry… but given what she's going to announce, she shouldn't look too…

Dickie didn't dare to say the word, so Rod said it for him…

Rod- too skeletal?

Dickie nodded sadly. Truth be told, by this point Mac was beyond thin. The word "thin" couldn't even begin to explain how Mac looked at the moment. Rod reluctantly said…

Rod- fine… I'll suggest her to wear another suit.

Dickie- and maybe she could color her hair so it…

Dickie couldn't finish his sentence. Rod lost the little patience he had and cut him off saying…

Rod- Get out!

Kelly and Dickie left Rod's office immediately.

**Oval Office.**

**Late at night… **

Rod was already in the residence. Mackenzie was finishing a meeting with Carl Brantley. They were both sitting across each other working on some papers they had to look at together. Carl noticed how tired his President and best friend looked. When Mac yawned for the fifth time, Carl said.

Carl- You should go and get some rest, Mac. You have a big day tomorrow…

Mac- Yes, exactly. I'll be preparing for the announcement all day… and then there'll be a major scandal, an investigation, a hearing…. so I better get some serious work done before they take me outofthe White House handcuffed.

There was no hint of irony or sarcasm in Mac's voice. She was just worried and exhausted. Carl looked at her in theeyes and said seriously.

Carl- everything will be fine, Mac.

He took the papers they had been working on and said…

Carl- you'll have plenty of time to work on this… I promise.

Mac argued stubbornly…

Mac- I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway, Imight as well work…

Carl- you really need your rest. We all know how punchy you get when you lose sleep…

Mac gave up. She stood up and said…

Mac- fine, I'll go to sleep…

Carl stood up right after the President and smiled at her…

Carl- good… God only knows how tired I am…

Mac- I knew all this was just a tactic so _you_ could go to sleep!

Both friends shared some laughs. Then Carl assured her, one more time…

Carl- you are gonna be fine.

Mac- are you sure?

Carl- Yes.

Then he got a bit closer to her, and said solemnly…

Carl- Madame President… last night, when the six of us were gathered in the basement strategizing… there was nobody in that room who wouldn't rather die than to let you down. I hope you know that…

Mac nodded, feeling very moved. Then she asked with a hint of fear…

Mac- Even Rod?

Carl knew that Mac and Rod weren't exactly in their best moment. But he never doubted Rod's love for Mac. He replied with emphasis…

Carl- _especially_ Rod…

**Later that night. **

**Presidential bedroom. **

Rod was reading a book in bed. He hadn't been able to get any sleep so he had decided to read a little. Mac entered the room and went directly to the big closet so she could change into her pajamas. From the closet, Mac said (trying to sound casual)…

Mac- So… Big day tomorrow.

Rod- Yes. Big day.

Mac was still changing in the closet. Rod remembered he had to tell her something…

Rod- by the way... Kelly and Dickie are worried about the suit you will wear…

Rod expected Mac to be angry because they were worrying about such a little thing. But instead of getting angry, Mac simply burst into uncontrollable laugher. Rod listened stunned at how his wife laughed as if he had said the funniest joke in the history of comedy. Mac then came from the closet already wearing her pajamas, still laughing, and asked in complete amusement…

Mac- Dickie and Kelly are worried about my suit?

Rod- Yes. They think the one you chose will make you look too thin.

That explanation only made Mac laugh harder. She was practically hysterical. Rod couldn't understand what it was that she found so funny. Mac, still laughing, shook her head, in complete amusement and disbelief. Rod stared at her surprised…

Rod- what?

Mac put her self together and said…

Mac- is like the movie _"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid"!_ We are at the edge of a cliff, the rapids are three hundred feet below us and you guys are afraid that when we jump we might drown… Rod, I have an eating disorder and I've been lying about it, and you guys are worried that _A SUIT_ might make me look bad?

She started laughing again. Then, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she said…

Mac- It's the fall that's gonna kill me!

That one phrase summarized her entire point. Rod looked at her dead serious and said…

Rod- US… It's the fall that's gonna kill _us_.

Mac nodded absently. Not really believing what Rod was implying with those words.

Mac- right…

Rod got closer to her and assured his wife…

Rod- we are in this together. If you go down, I'm going down with you.

Deep down, Mac knew that was true. They were about to jump off a cliff together. The question was… would their marriage survive the fall? Mac was very afraid that it wouldn't. Especially not if everything depended on the big decision she still had to make. Rod added…

Rod- Mac, we have to go down fighting… you know… "Fall with grace".

Mac nodded, she had heard that phrase more times than she could recall. She got in bed and practically collapsed against the pillows. She was so tired. This had been a very hard day… a very hard term actually. Honestly, at the moment, she was in a mental state in which she didn't care if the fall killed her. She just wanted it to be a quick and painless death.

Mac- does it really matter how a person falls anyway?

Rod got in bed next to her and simply replied…

Rod- "_when the fall is all that's left it matters a great deal_".

Mac smiled weakly, suddenly remembering that quote.

Mac- that's from "The Lion in winter".

Rod nodded, confirming that. Mac sighed deeply and then just cuddled on her side of the bed. All lights were off. Rod watched her for a few seconds, kissed her forehead and put his arms around her protectively as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**To be continued…**


	12. Ladies and Gentlemen of the press

Author's note: HI! Sorry it took me ages to update! 

**I hope you all enjoy this Kelly-centered chapter. It's basically a filler. **

**Chapter Summary: Becca announces her pregnancy. You'll learn about something Kelly did on the last inauguration day and, two days before Mac's big announcement, a reporter gives her a hard time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief and I don't own The West Wing. I only own a big addiction to both shows. **

**CHAPTER 12: **

**Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press…. **

**Year 2018. December 23. **

**White House. Press Briefing Room. **

Kelly Ludlow entered the pressroom casually. It was almost time for her evening briefing. She saw that most reporters were all talking to each other loudly while others were taking some notes or simply setting their microphones or recorders so they are ready for the upcoming briefing. She stepped to the podium and announced solemnly…

Kelly- Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, before we start with our regular evening briefing Rebecca Calloway would like to make a special announcement…. Please, don't ask her questions until she's done with the announcement. Thank you.

At that moment, Becca entered in the pressroom. Everybody was shocked to see her stepping to the podium, ready to make an announcement. The oldest First Daughter was well known for being extremely shy and hating the press (and she had become specially elusive with the press after her kidnapping), so the reporters were very stunned when they saw her getting closer to the microphone and talking with relative confidence.

Becca- good evening…

Becca could heard some "hi"s and "Good evening"s coming from the press corp. She took a deep breath and continued talking…

Becca- I have some news I would like to share with you and with the American people…. Two months ago I went to visit my personal doctor for a check up and she told me that I'm pregnant. I'm expecting a child that's due to be born on June the 21st.

All the reporters raised their hands and started calling Becca's name frenetically. They had all done the math in their heads and they knew that Becca had gotten pregnant around the day of her kidnapping. There was only one question in every reporter's head.

Becca at first got really scared. There were over 20 men and women shouting her name with their hands up and that frightened her. Feeling a bit nervous but trying not to show it, she did as Kelly had told her… she pointed at a young female reporter called Kim, who checked her notes and very quickly asked her question…

Kim- Becca, Does this mean that it's true that you were raped that night? Is that how you got pregnant?

To protect Becca's privacy, the White House had never confirmed that Becca had been raped. But the reporters weren't stupid… they knew that was a possibility.

Kelly shot Kim a very angry look. She didn't have to ask that question and be so brutal this soon. She could have been nicer to Becca. Was that too much to ask?

The first daughter stood there bravely. She knew that there was no point in lying and that avoiding that question would only generate more speculations. She simply replied…

Becca- Yes. But it doesn't matter how I got pregnant. This baby will be loved very much and it will be raised in a loving and caring family.

She smiled when she said that. She was, of course, talking about the Allen-Calloway family, for which she was more grateful every day.

All reporters raised their hands again.

YEAR 2019. FEBRUARY 27

(two days before Mac's big announcement)

White House. Kelly's office.

Kelly was working in her office when Dickie entered, looking a bit nervous.

Dickie- Kelly… you are releasing the sex of Becca's baby in today's briefing, right?

Kelly knew Dickie well enough to know when the Communications Director was worried about a potential scandal. She looked at him curiously and said…

Kelly- yes… why?

Dickie- I don't know if we should make a comment about the baby today…

Kelly- I'm only going to say that the President's first grandchild will be a girl… what's wrong with that? Geez, Dickie… you would see a mayor political scandal in a vanilla Ice-cream!

Dickie rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he heard that, and it surely wouldn't be the last. Kelly suddenly got the feeling that Dickie knew something she didn't and that he had an ulterior reason to ask about the next press briefing…

Kelly- What's really worrying you??

Dickie- look… there is some new information about the kidnapping out there and we don't want that story to become yet another scandal… so it is better if the White House avoids commenting on anything related to Becca for now. So the kidnapping won't come up.

Now Kelly was feeling concerned.

Kelly- even if we don't mention Becca, a reporter might bring up that information you are talking about.

Dickie- I know…

Kelly- so… what's the new information?

Dickie- one of the reporters know that Becca used to smoke pot and that she wanted to try LSD…

Kelly- oh God… I don't believe this…

Dickie- one reporter is going to write a story explaining exactly how Becca took GHB willingly because she thought it was LSD...

Kelly- how did the press find out that?? They didn't even know that Becca was under GHB when she was kidnapped!

Dickie- I don't know… but I think the ex boyfriend or one of his friends sold the story…

Kelly was incredibly outraged. Like Becca and her family didn't have enough problems.

Kelly- this is perfect, Dickie! This is just perfect! And two days before the president disclosures her eating disorder… damn it!

Kelly had just been told the day before about Mac's bulimia and she was still processing that.

Dickie was just as worried and angry as Kelly. The communications director could already see the headlines: "The President has bulimia and the First daughter is a junkie".

Kelly exhaled loudly and shook her head in anger. Then she tried to calm down a little and asked…

Kelly- who is going to publish the story about Becca?

Dickie- that's the problem… I don't know yet… and we better find out soon so we can at least try to stop that reporter…

Kelly- but how can we find out??

Dickie gave her a look that clearly meant: "You know very well how". Kelly understood immediately what Dickie wanted her to do. She shook her head immediately…

Kelly- oh no! No way… I'm not asking HIM…

Dickie- but he surely knows!!! Just ask him… you won't lose anything by just asking.

Kelly- what makes you think he knows anything?

Dickie- he is usually very well informed about what his colleagues will or won't write …

Kelly- Even if he knows who will publish the story… that doesn't mean he would tell me…

Dickie now gave her a look that meant: "Come on!". Kelly protested weakly…

Kelly- he doesn't share information with me… he is not allowed to do that…

Dickie- but if you asked him nicely… if you appealed to his compassion…

Kelly- I can't, Dickie! Why don't you ask him?

Dickie- Please!! You know why you are the one who should ask him…

Kelly shook her head stubbornly…

Kelly- I'm not going to take advantage of some romantic feelings he might have for me just to get some information. Forget it.

But Dickie wasn't going to lose this one. He really wanted Kelly to get the information. Besides, he was only asking her to ask a simple question. That wasn't too much to ask. He insisted making his point and tried to appeal to Kelly's sensibility…

Dickie- are you just gonna let them ruin Becca's image like that? Reporters are gonna have a field day. They are not gonna just tell the truth, Kelly… they are going to twist the truth to make Becca look like the biggest drug addict since Robert Downey Jr. Are you gonna let that happen? After all that Becca has already suffered?

Kelly sighed deeply, absorbing Dickie's words. He was right. They couldn't let that story about Becca become public knowledge. That couldn't get to the media. She finally said, defeated…

Kelly- ok… I'll ask Steve about this. But you know you are being a big hypocrite, don't you?

Dickie was taking aback by that. He protested childishly…

Dickie- I'm not!

Kelly- you TOLD me not to date him because it would be a conflict of interest! You said I couldn't date him because it would be unprofessional and unethical. And even when who I date is NONE of your business, you were right… so I did what you said and broke up with him. And now you are asking me to take advantage of his feelings for me to get information out of him??

Sometimes Kelly simply didn't get Dickie at all. Some time ago, he lectured her very harshly because she had slept with a White House reporter being the Press Secretary. Dickie had made her feel very bad for getting involved with Steve like that. But now he was encouraging her to use Steve's feelings for information?

Dickie- just… stop the drug story before it's too late. I don't care how you do it…

Kelly couldn't help thinking: "_That's the thing about Dickie… just when you start thinking he is taking the high road, he comes up and does something very old-Dickie like_".

Later that day…

Press working-room

Steve Garret was busy writing an article in the laptop he had on his desk. Around him, all his fellow reporters were at their desks being very busy too… writing, taking notes or simply doing research for the next story. When he was about to finish the first draft of the article, he noticed with surprise that Kelly was right next to him. He smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. Kelly simply said…

Kelly- I need to see you in my office.

Once they were both alone in the privacy of Kelly's office, she started to feel really nervous. Steve misunderstood what Kelly wanted, so he said defensibly…

Steve- look… if this is about the flowers I sent you last week for your birthday… well, I'm sorry if that was totally out of line. I just wanted…

Kelly- that's not it… I loved the flowers. It was very nice of you…

Kelly had actually been really touched by the gesture. Steve had sent her a bunch of very beautiful flowers even when she had broken up with him two years ago before they could start a real relationship. The flowers had been a sign, which meant that he was still waiting for her… that he still wouldn't give up on her. But that had nothing to do with the topic she needed to discuss at that moment.

Kelly- I needed to talk to you about something else… Steve, I know that there is a story about Becca Calloway, which is about to break soon…

Steve knew everything about it and he also knew what Kelly wanted from him.

Steve- The drugs. Right? I'm sorry… I think it's very low of my colleague to attack Becca like that. But it's not my story, Kelly. I can't do anything about it.

Kelly- You see… you can do one thing… You could tell me who is writing the story and how did that person got the information.

Steve couldn't believe what Kelly was asking him to do.

Steve- oh no… no… no… no… I can't. I'm sorry. I can't turn a colleague in like that and I definitely can't reveal other reporter's sources. You shouldn't ask me to do that for you.

Kelly- I know I shouldn't… I didn't want to put you in this position but I'm really worry about what will happen to Becca when that story breaks...

Steve- Nothing will really happen… there'll probably be just a couple of articles and some people will talk about it… but, it won't be a really big deal. I'm sure the story will be forgotten as soon as we find something better…

Kelly had to admit to herself that everybody would surely forget about Becca as soon as they reveal the President's big secret in two days.

Kelly- Still… It makes me feel so angry that someone is planning to attack Becca like that…

Steve- I know… it's so cheap…

Kelly- Please, Steve, can't you at least tell me who has the story?

Steve thought about it. He couldn't just do her a special favor because he had crush on her. He had to treat her like he would treat any other Press Secretary. And with any other Press Secretary he would negotiate.

Steve- ok… I'll give you the name… but I want to be on the front row during the President's next press conference and I want the first question.

Kelly- I can't guarantee you the first question… but you can be on the front row and you can have the second question.

Steve- in that case… I also want a good seat to cover the next official trip on the Air Force One.

Kelly- fine. Who has the story?

Steve- Kim. Don't call her from the podium today… she'll bring up the topic. Oh… and the article she's writing will be in her paper tomorrow.

Kelly- thank you…

An hour after that…

Press briefing room

Kelly was at the podium, nearly finished with her press briefing.

Kelly- and last but definitely not least… yesterday, Rebecca Calloway had her third sonogram, which revealed that the baby she's expecting is a healthy… girl.

Kelly wasn't surprised at all when she saw some disappointed reporters (including Steve) giving money to Charlie and Jill. She herself had lost 20 bucks she now had to pay to Vince, who had guessed the baby's sex correctly.

Once the reporters started showing hands to ask questions, Kelly called Charlie's name.

Charlie- Kelly, how is the President feeling about her first grandchild being a girl???

Kelly actually had no idea since she hadn't really talked with the President in days except for staff meetings with other people in the room. In "cool press secretary" mode, she replied jokingly…

Kelly- she's delighted, but that could be only because now the First Gentleman owes her 50 bucks.

There was collective laugher in the room and then Kelly said...

Kelly- any other question?

Kelly replied a few more questions about the baby. Then Only Steve and Kim showed hands. Kelly called Steve's name.

Steve- This is about a different topic… Is the Vice President going to run for President in the next elections? If he is… Does that mean that the President isn't going to run again?

Kelly- The White House won't comment about the next elections. There is a year and a half left, people. That topic hasn't even been discussed yet…

Kelly told that lie very well. The reporters were really disappointed. Before anybody else had the time to speak… Kim simply made a question without having been given permission for that.

Kim- another topic: is it true that Becca Calloway used drugs before being kidnapped?

Kelly- I won't comment about that either… ok, this is it for today; I'll see you all tomorrow.

She left the pressroom. Not before telling Kim that she needed to see her alone in her office. The reporter went to Kelly's office imagining what was all about.

Kim- yes? you wanted to see me?

Kelly- yes, indeed… please, take a seat.

Kim sat in front of Kelly.

Kelly- I need you not to write that article you are planning.

Kim- I'm sorry. Do you mean…?

Kelly- the article about Becca Calloway you are planning to write. I think it's malicious and far from the truth. You can't publish it…

Kim definitely didn't like to be told what to do. Especially not by someone she despised. The truth was that Kim had a big one-side crush on Steve and the fact that he was in love with Kelly was what made Kim hate the Press Secretary ever since she started working in The White House.

Kim- I beg to differ with you… I can publish it. And I will.

Kelly- look… there are rules, very simple rules. You don't write articles attacking the President's children. You can't do that. Is as simple as that.

Kim- you have a problem with the first amendment, Kelly?

A few minutes ago, the article about Becca was just another article for Kimberly. But now that she knew Kelly cared so much about it, Kim was more determined than ever to write it.

Kelly was so tired of that little reporter who hated her for no good reason. Kim was ALWAYS giving her a hard time and Kelly had enough.

Kelly- not at all… I have a problem with vicious, ill-informed reporters who write mean pointless articles about non-issues and make a big deal out of nothing just for the sake of entertainment. You better find another story.

Not giving a response, Kimberly left Kelly's office. The reporter grinned and said to herself:

Kim- If Kelly wants me to write about something else… I'll write about something else…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 2017. JANUARY 20.

Mac's Inauguration day

Kelly was having a glass of champagne and enjoying what turned out to be a wonderful evening. Everybody in the room was really happy and celebrating the inauguration of the First Female President… who now could add "Elected" to that title. And Kelly was an important part of the team who made that happen. The campaign had been a success and now it was a night to celebrate.

The press secretary was looking gorgeous in her "Dolce and Gabbana" light-pink, strapless, long dress. And Kelly's beauty didn't go unnoticed. Steve Garret, Senior White House Reporter, certainly noticed how stunning Kelly looked. To Steve, Kelly was always gorgeous. But, tonight, he found her even more beautiful. She was simply breathtaking to him.

Kelly noticed that Steve was staring at her from the other side of the room. They made eye contact and she smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back. Then he started to walk across the room, obviously to talk to her. Kelly watched him come closer and thought: "It looks like he's… _gliding_". She suddenly remembered the story she had made up about Clooney and wondered if he remembered it too. Apparently, he remembered. Because, next, Steve put his hand on Kelly's back without saying a word and kissed her neck. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips

"_You ever start spinning from a kiss, Steve?" _He had replied: "yes". But that had been a lie. Steve realized that it was at that moment, when he was kissing Kelly for the first time, that his head was really spinning like crazy because of a kiss.

The morning after…

January 21. Early in the morning.

The White House. Kelly's office.

Kelly entered her office and sat behind her desk to read the Washington Post and then prepare her morning briefing. She looked exhausted but really happy. She had spent the entire night at Steve's apartment… and she hadn't slept at all. Now it was time to concentrate on her work like the professional adult she was. She checked the Washington Post while having a big cup of coffee her assistant had brought for her. Suddenly, Dickie knocked the door and entered Kelly's office.

Dickie- I need to talk to you for a sec. It's important.

He did not look happy. Kelly saw a mixture of anger and sadness in his face. She got worried. What could possibly be boring him one day after the inauguration? She sighed and replied….

Kelly- ok, Dickie… please, close the door and come in.

Dickie did as he was told and then, without so much as a small talk first, he went straight to the point and stated firmly.

Dickie- Kelly, you can't date Steve Garret…

Kelly was stunned. First of all, how did Dickie know about her and Steve? Second of all, who the hell did Dickie think he was?? He couldn't just come to her office with that attitude and tell her whom to date. She stood up already feeling the anger growing inside her and said…

Kelly- that's none of your business. What I do with my free time…

Dickie- it affects the President and the entire administration… so it's my business. You can't date him; it's unethical and unprofessional.

Kelly was having none of it. She thought Dickie was just jealous.

Kelly- You can't tell me who to date. You don't have a say when it comes to my love life… just because you keep grabbing me and kissing whenever you are happy you think you have the right to come here and…???

Dickie interrupted her immediately. He didn't like what Kelly was implying. This definitely wasn't about his feelings for Kelly.

Dickie- this isn't about me!!! This is about the Press Secretary dating a member of the white House press corps…. I don't think I'm the only one who would have a problem with it…

Kelly took a deep breath. Summoning all the patience she had, she tried to explain calmly..

Kelly- Look…if I started a relationship with Steve… IF I did that… I would never let it affect my job. He and I would keep our work separated from our romantic relationship.

Dickie- oh, come on! Kelly, get real. Your can't have a relationship with him. It would hurt your reputation and his. It would represent a major conflict of interests.

Deep down, Kelly knew Dickie was right. It was wrong for the press secretary to date a White House reporter. But she wouldn't give Dickie the satisfaction of admitting it out loud just yet.

Kelly- He and I are both really good at our jobs and we care big time about our careers… as I said, any personal relationship we may have wouldn't affect our jobs…

Dickie- Kelly, most of the times your job is to hid things from him, sometimes your job is _lying and misleading him_…. While his job is to find out those things you can't tell him… you think a personal relationship can work out under those conditions?

Kelly didn't want to admit that Dickie was making a good point. That was mainly because she herself didn't want to see the truth in his words.

Kelly- You know nothing about making a relationship work, Dickie. Now, please, go to your own office and mind your own love life.

Dickie- FINE!! I'll leave. But don't come crying to me when the President fires you for doing a crappy job as her Press Secretary…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 2019. February 28.

(a day before Mac's announcement)

White House.

Kelly entered in the office like she did every morning. She walked in while checking the front page of a newspaper. She startled and stopped dryly when she found Dickie sitting on her chair.

Kelly- Oh Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?

Dickie- good morning to you too… I just brought you something interesting to read…

Kelly noticed Dickie had a copy of the newspaper Kim worked for.

Kelly- oh no! The article about Becca is there…

Dickie- not exactly…

He started to read parts of the article Kim had written. It wasn't exactly about Becca.

Dickie- "_White House Press Secretary, Kelly Ludlow, couldn't make any comment yesterday about the allegations that Rebbeca Calloway used drugs on the night of her kidnapping. Ms. Ludlow was also unable to comment about the next elections and she couldn't answer whether the President will seek a second term or not. The big wonder is, then: why can't the press secretary reply the most simple, straightforward questions??_"

Dickie skipped a few paragraphs that simply talked about Kelly's "_constant vamping_" and how she often looked "_ill-informed_", then he read the most juicy part…

Dickie- "_It seems very clear that Mackenzie Allen doesn't trust her Press Secretary. The reason for this could be that Kelly Ludrow had a torrid affair with a Senior White House reporter_".

Kelly was stunned. She couldn't believe that Kim knew about Steve. They had been so careful to keep it a secret.

Kelly- oh my God!! Please… tell me she doesn't mention Steve by name…

Dickie- She doesn't…

He realized that Kelly was about to cry.

Dickie- don't worry, Kelly. Just… deny this. Say it's not true. Nobody will believe that four-rate reporter. All you have to do is deny it…

Kelly took his newspaper and nodded. Before leaving her office to go to the press room, she turned around and asked….

Kelly- does the President know… about Steve and me?? Is that really the reason why she doesn't trust me?

Dickie- the president does trust you…

Kelly- she doesn't, Dickie. She really doesn't trust me… I was the last to know about her… thing.

Dickie- Actually, there are millions of people in the world who don't know anything yet. They are all about to find out tomorrow… so, you are definitely not the last…

Kelly gave him a cold stare and interrupted him...

Kelly- Dickie!! You know what I mean…

Dickie nodded. He knew. It had just hit him how hurt Kelly was about the entire situation.

Dickie- anyway--- the President doesn't know about you and Steve.

Kelly- thank you…

She left her office and headed to the press's working-room. She walked straight towards Kims desk and put the newspaper on the desk, closing Kim's laptop in the process.

Kim- hey!! I was in the middle of something!

Kelly- that article you wrote was totally uncalled for!

Kim replied very sarcastically…

Kim- I did what you told me, I found another story instead of attacking Becca.

Kelly- Take your things and leave. Security's gonna take your press credentials. You'll have to call my office everyday and I'll decide if you get into the pressroom.

Kim- Who the hell...???

Kelly didn't even let her finish the sentence. She interrupted her and threatened clearly…

Kelly- One more word out of your mouth and every newspaper in town _but yours,_ gets an exclusive with the President. Hunting season on me is over!

Kim took her things and left the press working room defeated.

Later that same day…

Steve confronted Kelly in the hallways. He nervously looked around and then he talked to her, lowering his voice so only Kelly could hear him…

Steve- is it true what the article says? Are you really in trouble with the President… because of what we did?

Kelly made sure no one heard him. Then he took Steve to her office.

Kelly- I'm fine, Steve. I'm not in trouble with the President.

Steve- we are off the record here…

Kelly- it's true… the President and I are good friends and she never keeps me out of the loop. The article was bullshit…

Steve felt relieved. He was glad that what he had done with Kelly didn't affect her work.

Steve- so… you know what's wrong with her.

Kelly froze. Was Steve starting to figure it out too? She played dumb..

Kelly- nothing is wrong with her… what are you talking about?

Steve- I'm talking about whatever caused her a heart attack… and whatever is making Gardner run instead of her in the next elections…

Kelly- nobody knows if she's running yet!

That was actually true. Steve knew he was on to something, so he pushed a bit more.

Steve- but something made the Vice President think that she might not run again. Right? That's why he's slowly launching his presidential campaign…

Steve had connected the same dots Dickie had connected months ago. Kelly sighed deeply and then she added very seriously…

Kelly- Steve, the President is going to make a special announcement from the mural room tomorrow at 7 pm…. I would watch it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

Thank you for reading this! (Please, send me some reviews!) 

**And thanks to Martha, who beta-read this chapter. **

**Quick poll: Should Kelly end up with Steve or Dickie????? I still haven't decided that, so…. please vote and I might consider pleasing the majority.**


	13. For such a time as this

**Author's note: **

**Thank you so much, you guys! The responses for last chapter were amazing… thank you, they made me SOOOO happy. I hope you like this one too… it's quite intense. **

"**For such a time as this" is the title of a great song used in the best episode of "Touched by an angel" ever. You'll see why I used that title for this chapter… **

**Chapter summary: We go back in time and find out when Mac's eating disorder really started. We see the late Teddy's reaction to Mac's bulimia and his relationship with Jim. In the present: it's announcement day and Kelly finally faces Mac and dares to speak her mind. Mac and Kelly had an honest talk and their friendship may not be ruined after all. In the end, Mac finally replies the big question on everybody's lips. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief and I don't own The West Wing. I'm not making money with this… I'm just having fun by creating this mixture of my two favorite shows.**

**Chapter 13: **

**For such a time as this…**

**Flashback. **

**Year 2012. **

A few months before the national elections 

Vice President Theodore Bridges liked what he was looking at. In front of him he had the result of the latest polls made by one of the people who was working hard on the "Bridges For President" campaign. According to the poll, Vice President Bridges would crush Governor Crawford in the upcoming elections. Of course, the woman Teddy had chosen as ticket partner had a lot to do with it. Mackenzie Allen had helped him gain the popularity he needed, and now he was far ahead in the race. He knew those numbers could change in a heartbeat, but he was confident that they wouldn't and that he would become the President of the United States. Teddy's thoughts were interrupted by his Chief of Staff and Campaign manager, who entered the office after a quick knock.

Jim- Mr. Vice President?

Teddy- Jim! Come on in… I was just looking at this poll… isn't it great news?

Teddy noticed that Jim was a little nervous but thought it was just regular campaign-stress.

Jim- Yes, Sir. It's great. I saw it this morning.

Teddy- it's the first poll we made that includes questions about Mackenzie...

That was Teddy's way of saying: "We really did it right. Didn't we?". It had actually been Jim's idea to have a woman as Vice President so Teddy could win popularity among the "soccer moms", but it was Teddy Bridges who said that such woman had to be Mackenzie Allen.

At that moment, Jim got even more nervous…

Jim- Speaking of her…. Sir, we have a problem.

Teddy- what's wrong?

Jim made sure to close the door so no one could hear him. Then he handed Teddy a folder which contained several papers. The folder was simply labeled: "Mackenzie Allen's file". As campaign manager, Jim had vetted every potential candidate for VP and kept a file about each one of them.

Teddy started going trough the content of the file, as Jim explained…

Jim- According to the private investigators, when Ms. Allen was in college she joined a self-help group to overcome a problem…

Teddy got suddenly serious and tried to guess what would they have to deal with…

Teddy- A.A.??

Jim- no, sir.

Teddy- What is it then? Drugs??

Jim- bulimia…

Vice President Bridges shook his head in disbelief.

Teddy- oh boy…

Jim- She started overeating and throwing up afterwards in high school. But the worst of it happened when she was in law school, sir. She was in the hospital for a week and almost died. Apparently, it was after that incident when she joined the group and eventually made a full recovery….

Teddy- is she ok now?

Jim hesitated for a few seconds. After checking the private detective's report, he replied.

Jim- it seems that she has been ok ever since that incident. Apparently, she is fully recovered from her bulimia now…

Teddy- good.

Teddy felt relieved. If the whole "eating-disorder" thing was really just in the past then it wouldn't be such a big deal. Little did he know that in just a few years he would be gone forever and Mac's bulimia would come back from the past and would suddenly become a very big deal.

Jim seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and said…

Jim- bur, sir… we have to get rid of her…

Teddy- no

Jim- if our opponents or the press finds out…

Teddy- they won't

Jim- but IF they do…

Teddy- Look, Jim. Mackenzie Allen will continue to be my ticket partner because I need her to get elected. That's the way it is.

It definitely didn't happen often that Jim dared to question the authority. But when he really thought his superior was making a terrible mistake, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

Jim- Mr. Vice President, you will surely win this election… but if, later, people find out that you won by helping your partner hide her biggest secret…. that could be a huge scandal you may not recover from easily.

Teddy knew it was time to put his foot down.

Teddy- Enough, Jim! Getting rid of her could cost me the election. Don't you see that? We will keep her secret to ourselves, under lock and key, and we will win the election…. IF, eventually, this whole thing blows up it will be on her face… trust me. And by that point it won't matter that much because you and I will have already achieved our main goal.

Jim nodded, starting to see Teddy's point.

Jim- right…

Teddy noticed Jim absorbing his words. The Vice President got a little closer and put one arm over Jim's shoulders in a "protective-father" way.

Teddy- If you wanna be President one day, Jimmy… you gotta learn to look at the bigger picture…

**Year 2015**

**The White House. **

**Shortly after Bridges's funeral.**

Mac had just become President and now she was focusing on the task of choosing her VP.

As she read some papers, she was suddenly surprised by a news-report on TV, which said that she had chosen Tucker Baynes as Vice President. Mac was very confused since that news was completely false. Mac wanted General Warren Keaton to be her VP and even when Keaton was playing "hard to get" she definitely wasn't considering Banes. Mac decided to find her Chief of Staff to ask him an explanation. She found him in a nearby room with other staffers who were checking a lot of papers that were filed in some boxes. He was also watching the news.

Mac- Jim!

Jim obviously knew why the President was looking for him and, as soon as he saw the news, he had guessed correctly that she was very upset.

Jim- I know. I'm watching.

The other staffers stood up for the President. Mac dismissed them with a simple "Thank you" and turned his attention back to Jim, as the staffers got back to whatever they had been doing.

Mac- where did this came from?

Jim- Templeton. He's playing a game he shouldn't be playing. He's connecting Baynes to you. Now the press will start polling. Baynes'll do great in those polls. Congressional leaders start saying how presidential he is and how unselfish it is of you to pick a man like him as your VP.

Mac- I might as well consider him… but not until Keaton is 100 percent withdrawn.

Mac made a small pause. She wished Keaton would stop playing around. She asked Jim…

Mac- did you reach him?

Jim- left several messages.

It was then when Mac noticed that the staffers were going through several papers and files. She got curious since she had never seen those files and boxes before.

Mac- what are these guys doing?

Jim- We started looking into the files on everyone we have pre-vetted, everyone Bridges considered as his running mate.

Mac wasn't very surprised. Of course they were considering other candidates for VP in case they couldn't have Keaton. Just not Tucker Banes. Then it hit her that there was a file on her too. She asked, trying to sound as casual as she could…

Mac- is my file down there?

Jim very knew why Mac was concerned. He assured her…

Jim- your file is under lock and key.

And he wasn't kidding. Nobody was to know about Mac's problem.

Mac said softly, almost to herself: "good".

But the truth was that she wasn't even sure if her big secret was in that file. She thought: "_There can't be anything about my problem on that file or Teddy would have NEVER made me his ticket partner_". Just to be sure, she asked…

Mac- what's in the files?

Jim- speeches, interview transcripts… reports from private investigators.

Jim was trying to give her hints to let her know that he knew her secret but never told anybody. Maybe that will make her see that he was trustworthy.

Mac was stunned and her first thought was "_What the hell….??_". Did they really go _that_ far?

Mac- Private investigators?!

Jim- They can dig in better than the feds. You wouldn't believe the stuff this guys came up with.

Another hint. It wasn't only that they were surrounded by people and Jim couldn't say out loud what he knew about the content of the file. It was also that Jim still didn't dare talk to Mac directly about the subject.

Mac still was still holding onto the foolish hope that maybe the private investigators didn't find out about her eating disorder. She thought desperately: "_Maybe the investigation on me revealed nothing… maybe it didn't reveal my… issue_". As a way to find out without being too straight forward, she asked…

Mac- so… _everybody _has at least one big dark secret?

Jim- yes.

That was it. No room for doubt now. Teddy knew everything and had taken her secret to his grave. Jim knew too and never said anything. But… how long would Jim keep his mouth shut? Also… somewhere, in some box, there was file with a report about her bulimia. She was getting incredibly worried and nervous. Almost as if reading her mind, Jim assured one more time:

Jim- as I said, ma'am: lock and key.

He added: "I better get back to work". He went back to work with the other staffers, leaving a very worried Mac alone with her thoughts.

It had just hit her that the problem she had in the past could come back to bite her in the ass at anytime, especially now that she felt so close to falling into that trap again. Only that now she was older and she was the President, with everything that carried along. The mistake she would soon make was prone to have much serious consequences. Mac could see herself slowly falling into that bear-trap once again. Yet, she couldn't stop what was to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEAR 2019. March 1. **

**The day of the announcement **

**Very early in the morning**

Mac was in the oval office, looking through the window and drinking a cup of coffee. She was naturally thinking about the announcement and the repercussions of it.

When she finished her coffee, Mac put on her glasses, picked up a piece of paper she had in her desk and started reading it. It was one of the drafts of the statement her team had prepared for her to give that night. She read a few lines before being interrupted by Kelly, who entered the Oval Office sheepishly.

Kelly- excuse me, Madam... I was told that you wanted to see me.

Mac welcomed the interruption. It gave her the chance to focus in someone else's problems for a chance…. She could focus on someone else's mistake and that was such a relief.

Barely taking her eyes from the paper, the President simply said casually…

Mac- yeah… don't ever bring your love life into your office again. Okay?

Kelly seemed suddenly a little confused; she really didn't know how to react to that.

Mac now looked directly at her, while saying seriously…

Mac- you know what I'm talking about...

Kelly- ma'am, if you are talking about my personal relationship with Steve…

Mac immediately realized that Kelly wanted to pull out the "it's my personal life" card. But if she had learned something in the last few months is that the mistakes made in one's personal life had potential to bring the entire administration down to it knees.

Mac- I am talking about you, the White House press secretary, dating a reporter… I'm talking about you being unprofessional.

Kelly was stunned since she had never expected Mac to give her an earful about Steve. She had expected Mac to be more understanding.

Kelly- ma'am, I never let my relationship with Steve affect my job. Never. And I ended that relationship because that was the most professional thing to do. Besides, and I say this with all due respect, that's a part of my life that belongs only to Steve and me.

Mac rolled her eyes at that last part. Then she dismissively waved Kelly off saying…

Mac- Fine. That's all I wanted. I'll see you right before the announcement…

Kelly started to walk away. Then she turned around to tell the President one last thing…

Kelly- Madam President, I know this isn't a good time… but I'll give you my resignation in two weeks.

Kelly was obviously still very hurt about being left off the loop while Mac and Dickie secretly dealt with Mac's eating disorder. She was now convinced that Mac didn't trust her, or respect her, as much as it seemed when she made her Press Secretary. And know that Mac knew about Steve, Kelly was sure that her good relationship with the President was damaged for good. No point in prolonging the inevitable. But in spite of her anger and disappointment, Kelly wanted to give her two weeks of notice to give her some time to find a new press secretary.

Mac looked surprised, but not particularly disappointed or hurt…

Mac- really? Are you resigning?

Kelly- yes… I can't leave right now… with everything that's happe…

Mac interrupted her dryly…

Mac- ok…

Kelly was a little surprised by Mac's coldness.

Kelly- I think is better if I leave in two weeks… but I can resign whenever you think it's better, strategically speaking.

Mac- whenever you want to go it's fine by me. I don't care about that…

That was clearly just Mackenzie's pride talking. It was Mac hiding her true feelings. But to Kelly it felt like a cold sharp knife into her heart.

Kelly- Well, you might not care…

Mac suddenly burst out…

Mac- what do you want from me, Kelly? Do you want me to talk you out of resigning? I won't do that. What you did was unethical, silly and unprofessional… but, on top of all, you completely broke my trust and you let me find out first by an article… instead of telling me yourself.

Kelly was now completely shocked and outraged. She finally let go everything she had bottled up inside her…

Kelly- don't _you_ dare lecture me, Madam President!! Don't you _dare_ do it!

Kelly didn't look exactly "angry"… she looked very hurt and defiant.

Kelly- I really trusted you. And you said you trusted me but you told everybody in this administration about your problem before you told me… no, scratch that last part, because you didn't even tell me yourself, did you? Rod told me once he had no choice. So don't you dare lecture me about trust!

Mac was speechless. Nobody had talked to her like that in years.

For several seconds there was a very awkward silence. Both women simply stared at each other overwhelmed, knowing very well that someone HAD to apologize or say something nice in order to fix things, before it's too late. But which one of them would speak first?

Then Kelly turned away from Mac, to leave the Oval Office.

Mac knew it was now or never. She gently said…

Mac- I was never supposed to win. I was just Teddy Bridges's replacement… just a president by accident. And when I got into the race my approval numbers were actually single digits. I wasn't even likely to beat an "_unknown democratic candidate_". Templeton had the elections locked up. Remember? But then you guys… you guys must have done some kind of magic because I suddenly found my self being a President elected by the people and taking the oath again. I know I owe all that to _you_, Dickie and Rod. You are a key member of a great team, Kelly and leaving you off the loop was a mistake.

Kelly was really overwhelmed and very close to tears. She was about to say something when Vince entered the Oval Office after knocking the door. After excusing himself, he said to Kelly…

Vince- they need you in the mural room.

Kelly turned to look at Mac, who finally said…

Mac- I need you, too.

That was her way of asking her not to resign. Kelly smiled weakly, feeling moved, and said…

Kelly- Thank you, Madam President.

**Later that same day… **

**One hour before the announcement**

**Kelly's office**

Dickie entered Kelly's office. It was the busiest day of their lives and it was still far from over. Kelly knew what he wanted so she directly handed him two sheets of paper.

Kelly- here you have…. Answer A, in case she decides to run again, and answer B, in case she decides not to run.

During the press conference that would follow the announcement they would have to tell the press whether President Allen was running for reelection or not. But since the president still hadn't decided that, Kelly had prepared one statement for each scenario.

Dickie took one of the sheets of paper and dismissed the other one.

Dickie- I just need one… she has already decided. It's answer B.

Kelly's shocked face became as white as the sheet of paper.

**One hour later…. **

**At the mural room.**

The President of the United States was sat in the mural room with 4 cameras pointing at her.

Behind the cameras, Rod, the kids, Kate, Kelly, Vince and Dickie were watching.

A camera operator told her…

Camera Operator- You are on the air in five, Madame President. Five… four… three… two… one…

Mac looked directly at the camera that was right in front of her and began to talk…

Mac- My fellow Americans, Good evening… Tonight, as you see, I chose to make a special announcement from the mural room and not from the Oval office. That's because what I have to say it's not about politics. Tonight, I'll share with all of you a personal problem I have had for a long time. Now, what I'm about to say might come as a shock to most of you…

**Half an hour after the announcement. **

**Oval Office**

Mac and Rod were sat, side-by-side, in the Oval Office's couch. Mac was too overwhelmed by the announcement she had just made and the press conference she was soon to face. Rod was simply holding Mac's hand and neither of them was saying a word.

Then Kelly entered in the Oval Office…

Kelly- I'm sorry… I have to be in the pressroom in five minutes and this is my last chance to speak with the president alone before the conference.

Rod nodded understandingly and stood up. Before leaving he told Mac…

Rod- I'll watch it from the residence and I'll wait for you there… okay?

Mac- yeah…

Next, they pulled each other closer in a heartfelt embrace. Naturally, then they put their heads together with their foreheads touching for a few seconds before letting each other go. It was such a simple gesture. But to do that always let Mac know that, no matter the circumstances, they were still "Mac and Rod", who were meant to be together.

Then Rod left the room and Kelly got into Press Secretary mode…

Kelly- Madam President, reporters are already ready in the pressroom. I'll go to answer a few questions and as soon as you are ready you can go there and I'll announce you as always… You'll take questions directly…

Mac- Kelly, I already know all that. I'll be fine…

Kelly- I'm sure you will. I just wanted to review a few details with you…

Kelly looked more nervous than ever. Saying that the upcoming press conference was crucial for the entire administration would be the understatement of the century.

Mac- ok…

Kelly- This is important: You want to take the first question from Christopher Adams, the Times' Chief Medical Correspondent.

Mac- why?

Kelly- Because if you call on any other reporter, the first question will be about reelection. If you call on Adams, he'll make a medical question. Then there'll be two or three follow-ups. That will allow you to feel a little more comfortable and calmer before you start dealing with the political questions.

What Kelly didn't say, is that she really hoped Mac would change her mind about reelection and that's why she wanted to buy the president as much time as possible.

Mac nodded, absentmindedly.

Mac- fine

Kelly- Adams will be in the front row, at the first seat on your right.

Mac- Ok

Mac walked away and looked through the window, with her mind clearly somewhere else.

Kelly was worried because it was clear that president wasn't really listening to her.

Kelly- Madam President… Where's Adams going to be?

Mac rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Kelly- I won't see you again until you step up the podium, ma'am. Please, where's...?

Mac rushed to reply, cutting Kelly off…

Mac- Front row, first seat on the right.

Kelly- Whose right?

Mac- My right.

Kelly nodded and the president went back to look through the window, lost in her own thoughts.

Kelly noticed how distraught and confused Mac really was and realized immediately what was the real reason. The doubts and the struggle in Mac's eyes were unmistakable.

Kelly- about the political questions…

Mac- yeah?

Kelly- well… when reporters ask you about reelection…

Mac interrupted her dryly, knowing where Mac was going.

Mac- I already made my decision.

Kelly- yes, I know… I was just wondering if you are sure…

Mac- I am.

That was a big lie and Kelly knew it. She also knew that Mac really wanted to run again. Kelly was sure that Mac was making a terrible mistake. The President was giving up too easily and Kelly hated the mere thought of that. Mackenzie Allen simply HAD to run again. She couldn't give up now. But what could Kelly do? It was the president's decision. Kelly was sure that it was the wrong decision, but it wasn't up to her to make that choice.

"_Why do you think we are here? For moments like this! Because we know that even though she may be great, she is not perfect… and she's making a horrible decision_". Vince's words suddenly came back to Kelly. Back then she had done nothing to prevent Mac from making a terrible mistake, but now she decided that she would at least say something 0to try to change Mac's mind.

Kelly- and… may I ask what made you make that decision?

Mac- I already decided not to run… does it really matter why?

Kelly- it matters to me, ma'am.

Mac was loosing her patience a little bit. She thought it was perfectly clear.

Mac- I just can't run again, Kelly! I can't…

Kelly didn't know about Rod's threat but she did know what many other reasons Mac may have for not running again.

Kelly- If you don't want to run, if you really don't wish to have a second term, I can respect that. Now, if you want to run again but don't, just because you are afraid or because you think you will loose…. Then, God Mac… you are definitely not the woman I thought you were.

**15 minutes after that… **

**Press briefing room**

The room was really packed with reporters. Kelly was at the podium trying to reply as many questions as she could… The reporters were already asking about the Congress investigation, since they knew that, under the circumstances, there'll surely be one.

Kelly- as I said… the President will be speaking about that as soon as she gets here.

All the reporters started to clamor for Kelly, even more frenetically than usual.

Kelly- uh, Charlie and then Gilda.

Charlie- Has there been any discussion of a Special Prosecutor?

Kelly- Yes, tomorrow morning, the Attorney General appoint a Special Prosecutor.

Gilda- What kind of hearing will congress have? And, so far, who is on the witness list?

Kelly rolled her eyes in frustration.

Kelly- one more time: I'm sure there'll be a hearing but you'll have to talk to Congress to know more about that. And I cannot comment on a witness list that doesn't exist yet. However, I imagine subpoenas will be issued to most Senior White House Staff including myself.

At that moment, Kelly noticed the door opening and the president entering in the room.

Kelly- now, ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States…

Mac headed to the podium with determination. She passed by Kelly, who looked worried and secretly whispered at her…

Kelly- Front row. First seat on your right.

Mac finally stepped up the podium and saw all the reporters with their hands up and shouting: "Madam President… Madam President"…. She also looked directly at Christopher Adams, the reporter she was supposed to call to avoid questions about reelection. He obviously knew that he would be called on first, because his questions were health-related. Mac then looked to another reporter and simply said…

Mac- Steve??

Kelly practically stopped breathing. Mac would get THE question, this was the moment of the truth.

Steve quickly asked the jackpot question...

Steve- Madam President, will you still run for a second term?

In the residence, the entire family was glued to the TV.

Rod was silently praying that Mac wouldn't make anything stupid. She had already made what he considered the right choice and all he wanted was Mac to stick to that choice so he could finally take her home and they could all be a happy family again.

For the few seconds Mac remained quiet time it self seemed to stop.

Vince and Dickie were watching expectantly in the pressroom, next to Kelly and the entire room was unusually silent. Nobody seemed to be even breathing.

Finally, Mac replied firmly…

Mac- yes… and I can't wait to start this campaign.

To be continued… 

**Thank you for reading! Please… tell me what you think!**


	14. The White house's alright for figthing

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it. The title is, obviously, a reference to Elton John's song: "_Saturday night's alright for fighting_". I thought it was appropriate for this chapter. **

**I apologize for taking this long to write it. I know some people really wanted me update sooner. I'm so sorry!**

**I want to thank you all for reading this. Your support means a lot to me. And special thanks to Martha and Big Mac, both of them have been a great help. **

**Chapter Summary: **

**Is the aftermath of Mac's announcement and the President has still to many battles to fight. But the biggest battle is at home. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Commander In Chief and don't own The West Wing. I'm using both shows in one fanfic just for fun. But you all already knew that. **

CHAPTER 14: The White House's alright for fighting 

**4 hours after Mac's announcement and the press conference**

Very late at night 

**White House's residence **

Mac was finally coming back from the pressroom. She was incredibly exhausted and overwhelmed. It seemed like all the energy had been suddenly drained out of her body. She had told the American people her secret and she had said publicly that she would run for president again. Now she had to deal with the aftermath of such announcement.

She walked towards the residence like a prisoner who is walking towards the electric chair: knowing that something really bad was about to happen but unsure of what to expect.

Surely enough, Rod would be mad. But just _how_ mad? What exactly had been his reaction when he saw her on TV and what would he say to her now? Would he yell at her or would he ignore her, acting as cold as an iceberg?

Truth be told, it really didn't make much of a difference. Mac knew that Rod would be very angry and hurt. Not only she had decided to run again, knowing very well how much he hated the idea, but, also, had she announced such decision publicly before even telling her husband first. Of course, that wasn't exactly her fault. Right? She had decided not to run but changed her mind at the very last minute. She didn't have time to tell Rod in person that she was running again after all. But that definitely wouldn't make things better… and she knew it.

Mackenzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to give herself some courage before entering the family room. She finally entered the room. Only Rod was there, sitting in a couch and holding a glass of red wine. Drinking. He was drinking wine. And it was clear that it wasn't the first glass he had that night.

Mac frowned. She had suddenly forgotten of her own faults and was now full with anger.

He had promised never to drink again. He had sworn he wouldn't get drunk anymore. And he had kept his promise for 20 years. How could he suddenly throw it all away? However, she didn't want to make a scene. She knew better than to do that and have a fight with him when he was drunk. She simply called his name to alert him of her presence.

Mac- Rod…??

Rod startled. Then he faked excitement and exclaimed sarcastically…

Rod- Mrs. Calloway! You are home!

Just with that Mac knew the situation was bad…. really bad. Rod only called her "Mrs. Calloway" like that when he was extremely mad at her. It was his ironic way to point out that Mac had just done something that she shouldn't have done as Rod's wife.

Mac- look… we need to…

Rod didn't want to hear her. He cut her off saying sarcastically…

Rod- Honey, you are too late. You missed President Allen's press conference… it was incredible!

Mac- Rod, We really need to talk…

Rod simply continued with his little game.

Rod- it was something truly amazing… that crazy woman went on TV and completely screwed her husband.

Mac sighed frustrated. Playing along, she said…

Mac- funny, that sounds exactly like what I just did.

Rod stood up and started to walk around the room nervously. He was a little drunk, but he could still think clearly. He knew there was still one way to solve their problems…

Rod- ok… ok… it's not too late to take back what you said on the conference. You still have a way out…. you can say that you discussed it with your doctors and you can't run after all… or… or you can say that you discussed it with your husband, which, amazingly, people would believe.

Mac was starting to feel sorry for Rod. He looked so desperate and powerless now. He just refused to accept the fact that he couldn't change how Mac felt about reelection.

Mac- Rod… I'm going to run again.

She had said this gently, but with a lot of conviction.

Rod didn't know what else to say. He simply stood there, looking at her with desperation. His eyes seemed to be asking: "really?".

Mac's heart was breaking. But there was no turning back. She wanted to run again. She had already made her decision and she was sure it was the right one.

Rod- fine

**The next morning… **

**Residence's kitchenette**

The entire First Family was in the kitchen having breakfast. Nobody was saying anything.

Rod had slept in the guest room the night before, which was his version of "spending the night on the couch", and now he had a big headache due to all the wine he had. Thank God he hadn't drunk that much, otherwise, he would be suffering from something more than just a headache.

The tension and the silence was becoming too unbearable. Kate decided to break the ice.

Kate- Guess what? I happen to have my own announcement to make.

She got everybody's attention. Nobody had any idea of what she might be talking about.

Becca- please, tell us some good news… I'm begging you!

Kate- this is excellent news….

Mac immediately stopped eating her pancake. She was starting to get an idea of what Kate was about to say… and she didn't like it at all.

Kate- Bill is finally going to make an honest woman out of me!

There was collective shock. Becca, Horace and Amy looked at each other in confusion.

Rod couldn't be happier for her.

Rod- that's great!

Amy- wait… are you saying what I think you are saying?

Horace- yeah… Grandma is marring Bill.

Amy- because Bill's wife passed away last month?

Becca- yes, Amy, now they can get married. I think it's great, Grandma! Congratulations!!

Everybody but Mac congratulated Kate enthusiastically. Mac quickly filled her mouth with food so she wouldn't have to talk at all or to give her opinion about this subject. She so wasn't ready for this now. She simply let everybody else do the talking.

Amy- can I be a bridesmaid and wear a lavender dress?

Kate- oh… I don't know, bunny… I don't think it'll be the kind of wedding that has bridesmaids.

Rod- I can ask Nora to put together a nice, simple but classy and tasteful wedding reception… do you have a date in mind, Kate?

Kate- we were thinking June the 25.

Rod- that's perfect!

Mac was just looking at her plate and playing with the fork like a 5-year-old would. The topic of Bill had always made her incredibly uncomfortable. She tried hard to act like she was ok with the situation, for her mother's sake. But she was so not ok with it.

Kate shot her a look that clearly meant: "Oh, for God's sake… say something".

Mac realized that everybody was waiting for her to talk, so, she smiled and said…

Mac- yeah! It's perfect… it'll be a lovely wedding. I'm so happy for you, mom. Congratulations!

Kate- thank you, honey.

Kate knew how Mac really felt. But she knew her daughter very well and she was sure that Mac would come around eventually. All Mac needed was more time to accept Kate's deep love for Bill as legitimate. Deep down, Mac had always seen that relationship as something terribly wrong… as a torrid affair her mother had with a married man. That hadn't changed when Bill's wife died. But maybe it could change now.

Rod subtly left with the kids to give mother and daughter some time alone.

Mac still had several minutes before having to go to the Oval Office and start her day, so she started to tidy up the kitchen.

Kate helped her and put the dishes in the dishwasher. After a few seconds of tense silence Kate decided to be the first one to speak.

Kate- I know you are not ok with the wedding.

Mac- mom, just… just drop it.

Kate- I won't drop it… and I know what this is all really about.

Mac- oh… really? Please, tell me then.

Kate- this isn't about your father… this isn't about me re-marrying. This simply is about Bill. You don't like him.

Mac- I never said that!

Kate- but I can tell you have a problem with Bill. Why don't you just admit you don't like him?

Mac was losing her temper. She had too much on her plate at the moment and she really didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.

Mac- FINE! I don't like him.

Kate looked hurt. Even when she knew Mac didn't like Bill, it was still hard for Kate to hear that. It was the man she loved they were talking about.

Kate- you just saw him twice. You barely know him!

Mac- I don't have to know him. I know what he did.

Kate- he's a good man, Mackenzie. If you gave him a chan…

Mac didn't want to hear the rest of what her mother had to say.

Mac- he had a wife when he met you! How could he do that, mom? How could he abandon his wife when she needed him the most?

Kate- and how can you be this judgmental? You think things were easy for Bill? He loved his wife very much and it broke her heart seeing her like that. You don't have the slightest idea of the HELL Bill has been through.

Mac- that wasn't her fault! She was sick! He was supposed to be there for her. She didn't deserve him to walk away just because she wasn't the perfect strong wife anymore!

That was when Kate got it. She understood everything now. Mac's refusal to accept the relationship Kate had with Bill had always been about Mac herself. It was all about Mac's marriage, not Bill's.

Kate- Mac, you know NOTHING about Bill and his wife. All I'm asking you is that you don't judge him so quickly.

Mac- ok, mom, I really want you to be happy… so… I'll try to get to know Bill better and to accept all this.

Kate- good. That's all I'm asking.

Mac- good

Mac assumed the conversation was over. So she turned around to leave the kitchen. But then Kate surprised her…

Kate- Rod is not going to walk away from you.

Mac looked at her mother with great confusion. Where had that come from now?

Mac- I'm sorry?

Kate- honey, I know you too well. I know what's on your mind and why you take what Bill did so personally.

Mac- I don't take it personally

Kate- Mackenzie

Mac- ok… maybe, maybe, I take it just a little bit personally.

She took a seat and sighed deeply.

Mac- it's just…. I'm scared.

Kate knew how hard it was for Mac to admit that, she took a seat next to her daughter and took her hand in support.

Kate- honey, Rod will always be here for you. He's not going anywhere.

Mac shook her head. She wasn't so sure about that.

Mac- I'm losing him, mom. I'm losing him. And it's not because I'm running again. It's because I'm sick and he doesn't think I'll recover.

Kate- you are already a lot better, Mac. And Rod has faith in you.

Mac- he HAD faith in me. He lost it when I said I was running again. In his mind, my decision means I don't want to get better. The thing is, he could deal with my problem when he thought I would just go home and heal in a year. He can't handle it now that he thinks I won't recover.

Kate- I think you should talk to him…. Really talk to him… that's the only way you can find out how he truly feels and what he really thinks. You two can work this out together. Just like you solved all the other problems that crossed your path.

ONE WEEK LATER… 

**White House**

**Oval Office**

A whole week passed and her mother's words were still on Mac's mind.

It had been seven days of Rod not talking to her about anything but work and the kids. Seven days of sleeping in different bedrooms. Mac couldn't stand it anymore. She had to fix everything with her husband. She needed him on her side. Everything was so damn hard when he was against her.

Mac really needed to spend some time with her family and to have a good and rational talk with her husband. She needed to have a serious talk with Rod. They HAD to work things out.

She decided to have Vince clear her schedule so she could be at the residence early that evening.

Vince made sure to postpone until the next day everything Mac had to do after 6 PM. Luckily, there was nothing so urgent that it couldn't wait just one day.

Mac summoned Rod to the Oval Office to make sure he was also free for that evening. Rod entered the Oval wondering what Mac could possibly want. "_This better be about work_" he thought. He didn't want to deal with a discussion about personal issues. He was still really mad at her and he needed more time to process everything.

Mac- I need to talk to you

Rod- sure, about what?

"_Please, let it be about work_" Rod silently pleaded.

Mac- not now… tonight, in the residence. My schedule is clear Maybe we can talk…

"_Oh, no… I can't do this now. No way!_" Rod was getting angrier. He just didn't want to "talk things over" anymore. There was no point. Mac always got her way after all. He was sick of it.

Mac added, innocently…

Mac- I'll be home at 6 pm. Will you be there?

Ever since he became Chief Of Staff, Rod worked harder than he ever had in his entire life. It happened really often that he ended up working even more hours than Mac. And he seldom was at the residence before 8 pm (except when he went up for a few minutes to see Amy).

Rod- well… I don't know. Am I usually in the residence at 6 pm?

Mac- Usually, you are not…

Rod- then let's assume I won't be tonight

Mac had enough. She was really sick of Rod's crappy attitude. She understood that he was hurt, but he was simply acting like a child now.

Mac- I don't get you, Rod! Do you really want me not to run again only to please you? I'm sorry… but I can't give up all this and go home for you.

Rod- that wasn't what I wanted!

Mac- then what the hell do you want from me?

Rod- I wanted you to _want _not to run again

Mac started at him confused. What the hell did that mean?

Rod took a deep breath and explained more calmly…

Rod- I'm not hurt because you did what you wanted. I'm hurt because you don't want what's best for your family.

Mac- you think I'm being selfish? You dare to think that I'm selfish? After everything… God! I don't believe this!

Rod- I'm not saying that…. You just can't see it…. you don't see it!

Mac- what is it that I don't see?

Rod- that this job is destroying you… and it nearly destroyed Becca.

Mac couldn't believe her ears. Was he really doing it again? Was this all really about Becca and Mac indirectly causing the kidnapping? Mac felt so incredibly guilty about it. She already knew it had been all her fault and she didn't need Rod to remind her that.

Mac- Rod… I love you, but I swear to God that if you imply one more time that what happened to Becca was my fault… I'm not responsible for what I might do.

Rod- I'm not saying it was your fault… I'm not. It wasn't your fault. But I hate seeing my family shattered into little pieces. Becca still isn't fully recovered emotionally. She still refuses to see her friends. She barely goes out. And she's still very cold and distant with me. That naturally makes me upset. Not to mention that you still have bulimia.

Mac was getting frustrated. She knew all that. They were getting nowhere.

Mac- one more time: what do you want from me? Are you just going to leave me as you said you would?

Rod- don't be ridiculous. You know very well I can't leave you.

Mac sighed relieved, thinking that Rod's words meant that he loved her too much, so he couldn't leave her. But as Rod continued talking, he broke that little fantasy of hers.

Rod- as Chief of Staff I have to put the administration first. I can't do anything that ruins your chances of getting reelected. You want another term and it's my duty as Chief of Staff to respect the President's wishes. You obviously can't afford another scandal, Mac. So, I can stay in the guest room for as long as necessary to keep up the appearances.

Mac had never felt so hurt and betrayed by Rod in her entire life. She didn't even know what to say. He was actually going to move to another room indefinitely? How could that secret separation even work? And was that what it really was, a separation? Was Rod really going to go along with his ultimatum? That couldn't really happen. Mac's head was spinning fast.

Her face had lost on color and she was simply looking at Rod with watery eyes. Rod didn't know what else to add. He had said it all.

They were surprised by a soft knock on the door. Then Vince entered the Oval Office. They both welcomed the interruption.

Vince- Madam President, Mr. Calloway, I'm sorry… Mr. Prado and General Krieger need both of you in the situation room as soon as possible.

Mac- Ok. Tell them I'll be there with the Chief of Staff in a minute.

Vince nodded and left.

Mac then looked at Rod and said…

Mac- with the Chief of staff, NOT with my husband… wherever he is, he would never do this to me.

The following morning… 

The President was trying to concentrate in her work when Vince, Kelly and Dickie walked quickly into the Oval Office with worried expressions on their faces.

Kelly- Madam President, you need to see "The War Room".

Mac- why? What happened?

Dickie- Melanie Blackstone is giving an interview and…

Kelly- and she's definitely gone into "attack mode"

Mac followed the others to Kelly's office, where they had a TV on. They all could see Melanie talking to Gordon Blake…

_Melanie- As Special Prosecutor what I'll do is lead the investigation that'll determine if the President, along with several members of her senior staff, committed a fraud. I promise I'll get to the bottom of the White House's conspiracy to deceive the American public in order win the elections. I'll investigate who was involved in the conspiracy and whether public funds were used, people were bribed or threats were made in order to cover the President's secret. The President can't lie to the people to get elected and then get away with it. I'm going to put and end to Mackenzie Allen's abuse of power. _

In Kelly's office everybody looked at each other worriedly.

Mac shook her head. She was so tired of being attacked. Lately, she felt like all she ever did was fight. But, for the first time in months, the idea of being attacked didn't bring her down. It didn't make her feel exhausted and defeated. This time she was actually up for a good fight.

The President looked at the TV and said defiantly…

Mac- just come and get me.

To be continued… 


	15. Running Mates

**Author's note: thank you all for the nice reviews left for the previews chapters. Keep it up! Reviews encourage me to write faster and better! **

**And thank you to Big Mac and Martha! You two help me so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Commander in Chief". I don't own "The West Wing". I'm just a fan of those shows. Fine, I admit it: I'm not a fan… I have a fetish. But I'm not making any money with this. **

**In this chapter of "The Fall…": A month has passed since Mac's announcement. Becca struggles to fit her old life into her new one and gets an unexpected running mate for the baby-race. Meanwhile, the President gets and old ally back. **

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Running Mates**

**April 10, 2019**

**(a month and 10 days after the announcement) **

**The White House – Oval Office**

Vice President James Gardner was having a meeting with the President. They've been discussing the next meeting of the Organization of American States, which would take place in Brazil. Jim was supposed to attend in place of Mac, and he'd been excited about representing the United States at the meeting. Now, however, Mac was telling him that she would be attending the meeting. He was confused by the sudden change of plans and, naturally, felt very disappointed.

Jim- I don't understand, ma'am. I thought you wanted me to go.

Mac- yes, but I simply changed my mind and decided that I should go instead. It's for the best.

Jim leaned back in his chair, absorbing the news. He didn't like it at all. Lately, he had been left out of many important things. It wasn't the first time he didn't get to be part of something he truly cared about. It had been happening ever since Mac came back to work after her heart attack. Since her return, he'd been in her doghouse, and he had no idea why.

Jim- oh… I see. In that case, is there anything else I can do to help?

Mac- actually, there is. Rod wants you to give a speech about Affirmative Action in at Harvard.

Jim- Rod does?

Jim suddenly remembered the way things were when he was Teddy's Chief of Staff. Every time Teddy wanted to keep Mac busy with some trivial task he blamed it on his Chief of Staff. Countless times Mac had been told that Jim wanted her to do something that was completely different from what she originally had wanted to do. Now, Mackenzie Allen was the President, and she was acting just like Teddy. Jim couldn't help but wonder: was she trying to get rid of him?

Mac- he thought the speech would carry more weight coming from you. Harvard is your Alma Mater.

She was right. It was logical for him to give the speech. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

Jim- ok, then, I better go and start working on it with my team.

He stood up and headed to the door.

Mac noticed his clear disappointment and felt bad about it. She never meant to make him feel useless. She remembered feeling that same way when she was Vice President. It wasn't fun.

Mac- Jim…

Jim- yeah?

Mac- it's important. You know? Affirmative Action and all…

Jim nodded feeling overwhelmed and left the room. He was now more confused than he was at the beginning of the meeting.

April 15, 2019 

**SHOPPING MALL**

Amy Calloway was doing one of the things she enjoyed the most: shopping with her beloved grandmother. Amy and Kate had both bought some clothes, shoes and a purse. Amy was delighted. They were now heading to a bridal shop to buy Kate's wedding dress.

At the same time, a cute girl of Amy's age was window-shopping with her mother. She noticed that the president's daughter was passing by her and yelled excitedly…

Girl- mom! mom! That's Amy Calloway!!! Look, mom… Amy Calloway is there!

The girl idolized Amy. She really wanted to be like the youngest first daughter and even fixed her hair on purpose so it would look exactly like Amy's. And she wasn't the only American girl who did that.

Amy had never been shy. However, since her mother's first presidential campaign, she'd developed a true fascination with being in the spotlight.

When her mom first became President, Amy was terrified because she was sure that people would say horrible things about her. Especially because her sister Becca kept saying that everybody could say anything about the President's kids. So little Amy was full with doubts at first…. Would people say she was ugly, or boring, or dumb? Would people say her daddy wasn't her real daddy? She still remembered how her friend Tommy had suffered when that happened to him.

But those fears were all gone now. Amy had grown and became more confident. It all began during the "Mackenzie for America" campaign. One day somebody wrote an article about the first family, and it said really nice things about Amy. It said she was very cute young lady, who was charming, smart and an excellent third-grade student. It really wasn't a big deal for most people, but Amy was delighted. As time passed, she started paying more attention and noticed that nobody said negative things about her. The negative comments were about her mother and the twins, but never about her. If somebody talked about Amy, it was in a positive way. So, little by little, Amy lost her fear for the public eye. By the time she was 10, Amy found herself embracing public attention and enjoying it more than Horace and her parents combined.

Amy was always getting her photograph taken and showing off in front of the cameras. She was eager to expose herself and join her parents in any public event. If a photographer was near, Amy was there. She had become a little celebrity. Maybe to make up for the fact that she didn't get as much parental attention as she needed.

Amy heard the girl and turned around.

The girl, called Hanna, was delighted to see it was really Amy Calloway who was in front of her.

Hanna- Hi Amy!

Amy- hi…

Hanna- please, can my mom take a picture of us??? Please…

Amy- Sure!

Amy enthusiastically smiled widely and posed for the picture with her arm around Hanna.

Hanna- Thank you so much!

Kate watched the scene with amusement. She avoided public attention like the plague and very few people recognized her on the streets.

After the picture was taken, Hanna and her mother left.

Amy and Kate walked into the bridal shop. Of course, their secret service agents had already made sure that it was safe.

After looking around for a long while, Kate decided to try on a couple of cream-colored dresses. She also tried on a light-blue dress. Eventually, she decided to buy simple a cream dress.

Amy looked at all the flashy white dresses. They were beautiful. She shook her head and said…

Amy- grandma… what if you buy a white dress anyway? Nobody cares that you are not a virgin.

Kate almost drops what she had in her hands. The comment had taken her by surprise.

Amy rushed to explain, innocently…

Amy- oh… it's ok… I know what a virgin is now. My friends told me. And a lot of brides who are not virgins wear white dresses.

Kate didn't really know how to react.

Kate- well… yes, I could wear a white dress if I wanted to. I just… I simply prefer a cream dress.

Amy- ok

After paying for the dress Kate had chosen, they left that store and continued to walk around the mall. A few minutes later, Amy saw the window of a toy store and got really exited.

Amy- look grandma… can we go and buy a teddy bear for Becca's baby?

Kate- sure! Why not?

Kate and Amy walked into the toy store. The old woman could barely keep up with the 11-year-old. Kate was already a little tired from all the shopping they had done, while Amy was still full of energy and excitement.

Amy- Oh My God!! What a cute pink teddy-bear!

Kate saw a lovely light-pink stroller that came with a matching bag for the baby's stuff. She thought it was very cute.

Kate- hey, bunny, what if we buy this for the baby too?

Amy- yes!

Kate- this will be the first present she'll get from granny Kate and auntie Amy!

Amy smiled even more. She would be an aunt! She definitely wasn't a kid anymore.

Amy- cool… and since I'm the aunt I'll get to call her "baby" and when she's older "kid."

Kate laughed amazed. She still couldn't believe she would be great-grandmother. Time had passed so quickly since she had moved to the White House, four years ago. Her life definitely wasn't like a vacation in Hawaii anymore. Her days used to feel like a year. Now a year felt like a day. Loved this!!!

Amy's face suddenly lightened (lit) up. She had just been hit with a great idea.

Amy- Grandma, why don't we throw Becca a baby shower?????

Kate hesitated for a moment. She seriously doubted Becca was up for it.

Kate- I'm not sure that's such a good idea…

Amy- come on, grandma! Becca'll love it! There'll be fun games and great food. We can invite her close friends and they'll bring her nice presents.

When Kate thought about it better, she realized that a baby shower could be exactly what Becca needed. It could make her feel better and more exited about the baby.

Kate- ok…. it could actually be fun

Amy- but Becca is due in two months, so is has to be soon. What about next week?

Kate- sounds good. It'll be simply a small gathering after all.

Amy- Nora can help us!

Kate- sure! We just have to ask her and then, you know… resuscitate her.

**A WEEK LATER… the day of Becca's baby shower. **

**White House's Residence.**

The Residence's Dinning Room and Family Room were all decorated for the baby-shower in a lovely way… with a lot of pink balloons that had a white stork drawn on them. There was also a delicious stork-shaped cake that said "Congratulations Becca!!!" Of course, no men had been invited to the small party. That was the typical rule of a baby-shower. Everything was about the girls.

Mac, Kate, Kelly, Amy and some of Becca's female friends were sitting around the mother-to-be. It was now time for opening the presents. It was the most important part of a baby shower.

Becca opened a huge present. It was a lovely bassinet from Mac.

Becca- oh… thank you, mom! It's beautiful

Mac- look inside…

Becca did so. There was a smaller present inside the bassinet. She opened it and saw a beautiful white baby-dress. It looked like new…. But Becca knew it wasn't. She had seen it in pictures and had always loved it. She was moved. Had her mother really kept that all this time?

Becca- oh my God…. Is this…?

Mac- yeah…. The first thing you ever wore. I thought that one day you would want it for your first-born girl. So I kept it like a treasure.

Becca had always looked like a little princess in that dress. Mac had said so several times and had insisted on calling Becca "my little princess" until Becca one day said she was too old for that nickname. Mac felt sad, but at least she had always gotten away with calling their kids "baby". That dress always reminded her that once upon a time Becca was a mommy's girl, even when it was sometimes really hard to believe that such a time actually existed. Now Becca would have her own baby-girl and Mac wanted to show her love and support with that special gift.

Becca- aww, mom… I love it! Thank you so much

Mac and her daughter shared an affectionate hug.

Mac- you are welcome, baby.

Amy clapped her hand with excitement.

Amy- mom said the word!

Mac gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She remembered nobody was supposed to say "baby" at the baby-shower. It was a game they were playing. Every guest had a baby-shaped pin, and if somebody said the word "baby" during the party, the person who noticed it first was entitled to get the pin of the guest who said the word. At the end of the party, the person who had the most pins won a prize. Mac gave her pin to Amy, who now had four pins and was ahead in the game.

An hour later, Mac had to go back to work. All the family members left so Becca could share some time alone with her friends. They knew Becca missed her high school and college friends very much and needed to hang out with her old pals.

Rebecca had a great time chatting and gossiping with her friends as they all enjoyed of the delicious food. She was almost feeling like her old self again. She realized how much she had missed everybody.

When the party was officially over, only Becca's two best friends stayed for a little bit longer. Becca's best friends in the entire world were Stacey and Dana, whom Becca and Stacey had met in college. Both of them worried about Becca and missed her company.

Stacey- I'm so glad to finally see you again… this baby-shower was a great idea!

Dana- yeah… we miss you, Becca

Becca was now a little embarrassed. She had practically isolated herself from the world since the kidnapping. Sure, she had gone on TV a few times, putting a good face and acting strong because she felt that was her obligation as the President's daughter. But that was it. Other than those TV appearances, she had kept herself away from everybody, tucked away in a safe shell of her own creation. Her friends had wanted to visit her sooner and be there for her, but she had refused to see them and pushed all of them away.

Becca- I'm sorry, girls.

Stacey- it's ok. We understand.

Stacey and Dana couldn't even imagine how Becca must have felt, but they were sure she must have been devastated. So they understood that she had preferred to be left alone for a while to deal with everything.

Dana- we were just really worried about you

Becca- you were?

Dana- of course! You are our best friend!

Stacey- but we are happy to see you are better now

Becca nodded and smiled.

Becca- I'm a lot better now…

Dana- so… what's gonna happen after your baby is born? Will you go back to med school?

Becca- well… My baby and I'll live here and, I guess, I'll go to med school at Georgetown University.

Stacey- that's great!

Dana- yeah!

Becca felt truly happy about her decision of going back to school. She needed that part of her old life back. She had always loved to study and learn new things. Of course, Becca knew she wasn't the same. What happened had changed her a lot. And she was very aware that a baby would change many things. But her passion for studying and her desire to become a doctor didn't have to be a part of those changes.

Dana then remembered something she wanted to tell Becca.

Dana- hey, you know who was very concerned about you? Alex Prado.

Becca- Lex? Really?

Stacey- yeah…. He always asks us about you.

Dana- I bet he also asks his dad all the time.

Becca- well… he did e-mail me a lot… and he called a few times

The other two girls just nodded. They weren't surprised at all.

Dana- he really cared about you….

Stacey- how come you two never dated?

Becca- I don't know. We were best friends. I guess we just didn't want to mess that up. Well, I don't think I ever was available to date Lex. When I started college I was still with Colin. Then I started dating Jean-Pierre and right after he went back to France I started dating James…

Stacey- yeah… and we all know what a moron he turned out to be

Becca just nodded. Truth be told, she had always wondered how different her life would be right now if she had been dating Alex instead of James at the time of the kidnapping. Things could be very different. She probably wouldn't have been kidnapped at all. Alex would have never given her GHB, not even by mistake.

Dana's voice suddenly took Becca away from her thoughts.

Dana- all those other guys were jerks. Alex is a good boy. And I think he was in love you.

Becca suddenly felt sad. It didn't matter anymore what Alex had felt for her. He wouldn't feel the same way today. Besides she couldn't date like a normal woman anymore.

What the girls didn't know was that Kate had accidentally overheard the conversation about Alexander Prado.

**The next morning**

White House Residence 

Becca woke up late next morning. Pregnancy made her sleep a lot more than usual. Besides, she'd had trouble falling sleep the night before. Her mind had been preoccupied thinking about all the changes that the baby would bring and the impact of single motherhood on her future.

And, for the very first time since the kidnapping, she had started to think about her love life. Would she ever be able to find true love? Would she fall in love again? Would someone ever love her again? At the moment, she didn't think so.

Ever since she started dating Mike in high school, she had never found herself without a boyfriend for too long. She had always been in a relationship. And she had always assumed that if she ever had a baby, it would be with a man she loved. She thought that she would share the joy of the first child with a partner. Now she had to be a single mother. Could she really do it? Could she raise a baby by herself, without a man by her side? That was the jackpot question. She wanted to believe that she could. She really wanted to believe that she was capable.

Eventually, she dragged herself out of bed and went to have a late breakfast.

Amy came back from her piano lesson and was thrilled to see her big sister.

Amy- Becca! You are finally up!!

Becca- yeah… want some pancakes?

Amy- maybe later…now I want to show you a surprise we got for you!

She helped Becca to stand and led her to the guest room next to Becca's room.

Becca- Amy, what are we doing?

Amy- close your eyes and don't open until I said so!

Amy opened the door and led Becca, who kept her eyes closed, into the room. When they were in the middle of the room, Amy announced: "you can open your eyes!"

Becca opened the eyes and looked around. The room had been turned into a beautiful nursery. Everything was really pink and tasteful. Becca was delighted and totally speechless.

Amy- daddy came up with the idea and bought most of the stuff…. But I helped to paint the walls. It was fun. He told me to show it to you today.

Rebecca knew very well why he hadn't showed her the room himself. She had been so cold and distant with her dad for the last 7 months. It wasn't his fault. She just had a very hard time interacting with all men. Even Horace and her own dad. She knew that was probably hurting her dad a lot.

She had to find a way to fix her relationship with her dad. She suddenly came up with a great idea to get closer to him.

**A few minutes later**

**Rod's office**

"_Will he ever be in a good mood again?_" Nora wondered to her self. Lately, nobody could stand being around Rod. He was nervous, cranky and angry all the time. Nora knew it was because he had personal problems with the President. But she really felt she couldn't take it for much longer.

Rod- NORA!!! Where is my coffee?????

Nora- I'll bring it in a second, sir. I just came in to tell you that your daughter wants to see you.

Rod- ok, send Amy in.

Nora- it's Becca who came to see you.

Rod- Becca? You must mean Amy.

Nora- no. Rebecca came to see you, sir.

In an instant Rod's face and his mood lightened considerably.

Rod- Becca is here to see ME? Well… what are you waiting for, Nora? Send her in!

Nora sighed and then quickly left the office to send Becca in.

Becca shyly entered her dad's office and Rod greeted her enthusiastically.

Rod- hi, honey! How are you?

Becca- fine. I just saw the baby's room. It's lovely, dad. Thank you.

Rod- It was nothing…. I was happy to do it. And Amy and Kate helped

He was just being modest. The truth was that he had chosen all the furniture personally and he had spent several days trying to decide which was the perfect shade of pink for the walls and which one was best for the windows frames.

Becca- anyway, I loved it.

Rod- I'm glad.

Becca- also… I wanted to tell you that I start Lamaze classes next week.

Rod- good! You'll learn a lot about giving birth and all.

Becca- great. But I'm gonna need a partner, you know.

Rod- oh… I see.

Becca- women usually go with the baby's father. But, given my special situation and all… I thought that I could go with you.

Rod was genuinely surprised. He had assumed that Becca wanted to go with Mac and was only telling Rod because she wanted him to clean Mac's schedule or something of the sort.

Rod- you want ME to be your Lamaze coach???

That was the best news Rod had heard in a long time. It made him very happy. When Becca nodded, he couldn't help to give her a big hug.

Becca- so, this hug means you accept?

Rod- of course!

**April 20, 2019**

**Oval Office**

Jim was furious. He had never been as angry with the President. He had just came back from California, where _"Rod_" had sent him to give yet another speech. As it turned out, Mac had led a very important Cabinet meeting during his absence. A lot of important matters had been discussed and Jim had never even been told that such a meeting would take place. Enough was enough. It was time to have a frank talk with his boss.

Vince told Mac that the Vice President needed to see her urgently. Mac wasn't surprised. She just told her assistant to send Jim in. Just seconds later, she saw Jim entering the Oval Office with a worried expression on his face.

Jim- Madam President…

Mac- Jim, how are you?

Jim- I'm fine. I just… I need to talk to you about the cabinet meeting held during my absence

Mac- oh… didn't you get a full report on that meeting?

Jim- Yes, when I came back. But, madam... I didn't know there would be a meeting

Mac- so?

Jim- it's bothering me

Mac- I'm sorry… I just don't understand what's the big deal

Mac was playing dumb. She knew very well the exact reason why Jim was so upset. She just didn't feel like getting into a discussion about that.

Jim was a little bit uncomfortable. But he decided to confront the President once and for all.

Jim- why am I suddenly being left out of everything? Why are you so mad at me?

Mac- I don't know what you are talking about. What makes you think I'm mad at you? I'm not. Everything is fine…

Jim- you used to let me get more involved in all the important issues. You used to treat me like an important member of your team. Now it seem like I'm not even a part of this administration. I don't understand it.

Mac- Jim, you are a key member of the administration and I treat you as such.

Jim wanted to call bullshit on that.

Jim- not lately. For some reason, you are mad at me. And you've been for quite some time. I don't think it's fair. I don't deserve it.

Mac was getting angrier by the second. She didn't think she could put up with Jim anymore. Was he really that clueless? How could he not know what he did wrong?

There was a really awkward silence as Mac, instead of answering him, stood up and walked around the office nervously.

Jim knew she didn't want to have this discussion, but he didn't care.

Jim- just tell me… what have I ever done to you? What could I possibly have done to offend you?

Before Jim could even finish that last sentence, Mac stopped walking abruptly.

Mac- YOU SOLD ME OUT!

Jim was completely taken aback.

Jim- what?

Mac- you are the reason I had to break my secret. You exposed me when you slowly started your own presidential campaign… all those polls… those speeches… naming yourself my successor? What was all that about? You wanted people to start asking questions!! You sold me. You want to be President and you know you can't do it while I'm still in this office, so you sold me up the river!

Jim stepped back, speechless. He felt like somebody had just shot him. How could she think that badly of him? Didn't she know him at all?

Jim- I swear I never meant to expose you. I have always done everything I could to protect your secret. Believe me, I wasn't trying to expose you.

Mac- then what the hell were you trying to do?

Jim- I just wanted…. Ma'am, you are an independent, but I'm a republican. I have responsibilities to the party. I just wanted to let the party know that the Vice President might be available to be their presidential nominee next year.

Mac just looked at him in disbelief.

Mac- you want to run with the republicans next year instead of running with me? Is that what this is about?

Jim- I didn't know running with you was an option! I thought you weren't going to run… I was sure you wouldn't run again. By the way, how do you think it made me feel that you didn't even tell me you wanted to seek a second term? I found out about your plans when I saw the press conference on TV!

Mac- So did Rod!

Mac made a short pause and then she explained calmly…

Mac- Jim, I myself wasn't even sure of what I would do. But I decided to run again. And I need you on my team. I need you to run with me. Right now you have to make a decision… are you with me or against me?

There was a very tense silence while Jim let those words sink in. Then, he nodded solemnly.

Jim- I'm with you

Mac- good!

Mac shook his hand and, just like that, they established the Allen-Gardner presidential ticket 2020.

To be continued… 

**WOW! 10 pages…. I hope you enjoyed it! I believe that now I deserve many-many reviews! **

**Next on "The fall…": The wedding bells start ringing for Kate and Bill. Becca's new gained self-confidence is completely shaken by something she sees on TV. Mac and Rod start, slowly, their way back to each other. Someone very unexpected wants to join the wedding celebration. **


	16. Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews. You are making me very happy! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Special thanks to Mac and Martha for their help. **

"**Wedding Bell Blues" is a song I once heard in an episode of "Gilmore girls". **

**When Kate started dating Bill, on "Commander In Chief" I immediately remembered that song and thought it was perfect for them. **

**The story Becca heards on TV at the beginning of the chapter is based on a real case. I didn't make it up. Sadly, it happened for real a year ago in my country.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Commander in Chief" or "The West Wing". I also don't own the songs "Wedding Bell blues" and "Againts all Odd". **

**In this chapter of "The fall…":_ The wedding bells start ringing for Kate and Bill. Becca's new gained self-confidence is completely shaken by something she sees on TV. Mac and Rod start, slowly, their way back to each other. Someone very unexpected wants to join the wedding celebration._**

**CHAPTER 16: **

**Wedding Bell Blues **

**June 20, 2019 (Becca's due date) **

**At the Residence**

After having dinner together, Amy, Kate, Becca and Mac were watching TV in the living room.

Becca was feeling miserable. She was incredibly huge and felt really heavy. Her feet were swollen. Her back ached badly. She was sweating like a pig. It was too damn hot. Besides, she could barely move and she had to pee every five minutes. On top of all, she was thirsty all the time.

At the moment, she was in a couch lying against two pillows with her feet up. She tried to reach for a glass of water without getting up. But she couldn't, so Amy gave her the water instead.

Becca brusquely took the glass from her sister's hands. Then she took a sip of water and threw the rest of the cold liquid over herself. She needed some relief from the unbearable heat.

She then felt the baby kicking hard. For a moment, she thought it was a contraction. But that was just wishful thinking. The doctors had said that the baby would be overdue, which was common for first pregnancies.

Becca- Mom! When is this thing going to come out????

Mac raised her eyebrow. She understood what Becca was going through, but her constant mood-swings were getting too annoying.

Being the most frequent victim of Becca's bad mood for the past two months, Amy was getting fed up with her.

Amy- maybe that thing is too smart and won't come out until you are nicer!!!

Becca- shut up!

Mac- Stop it. Both of you! The baby will come when she's ready. I bet it'll be soon.

Mac caressed Becca's big belly and smiled. This was definitely her granddaughter. Nobody could tell that baby what to do. Apparently, she would be born whenever she felt like it.

Mac then gave Becca a massage on the back to relieve her pain.

The nice family moment was interrupted by horrible news they saw on the TV.

_Reporter- A small Minnesota town is in shock tonight. A nineteen year-old woman, who was impregnated by a rapist nine months ago, murdered her newborn baby by stabbing him fourteen times. She reportedly told police that she saw her attacker's face in the baby and "couldn't take it anymore." Her attorney claims she was still suffering from the affects of the assault and had a psychotic breakdown during the delivery._

Becca was horrified. How could that happen?

Becca- oh my God! I need… I need more water…

Mac immediately helped her to get up and took her to the kitchen. Becca was really freaking out.

Becca- I can't do this! I can't! I can't do THIS!

She said touching her belly.

Mac really didn't know what to do about that.

Mac- I think it's too late now, baby

Becca- God! What the hell was I thinking? I can't have this baby!

Mac- Becca, calm down! That girl from the news is not you. Okay? She was obviously mentally ill

Becca- I know that

Mac- then stop panicking! You won't go insane and kill your baby

Becca- I know that too!!… Gee, mom

They both sat by the table and then Becca added more calmly…

Becca- but… what if I never get to love her? What if… a small part of me ends up hating her forever because of how she came to me?

Mac- that is never going to happen

Becca- how do you know for sure?

Mac sighed deeply. She had a small confession to make.

Mac- look… I know it's a very different situation. But, when I first got pregnant I was also afraid that I wouldn't love you and Horace the way I was supposed to. I thought I would be a terrible mother, unable to love my children

Becca couldn't believe her ears. Had her mother really felt that way? But… why?

Becca- no way! _you_?? _you_ thought that?

Mac- yeah… you see? Before having you guys I was never very motherly… I didn't play with my dolls as a little girl. And I never liked other people's babies. I was happily busy focusing on my career and I didn't even care that I didn't have a family…

Becca- I thought you always wanted a family

Mac- no, I didn't want one until I met your dad. We fell madly in love, got married and a year later I got pregnant.

Becca- how did you feel?

Mac- I was terrified! For nine months all I heard were things like: "_You will love them more than anything else_", "_It'll change your life forever_", "_Nothing will ever be as important to you again_". And I was sure I wasn't capable of such feelings. I liked my life. I liked what was important to me. But when you and Horace were born I felt exactly like they said I would… Go figure!

Becca- but, mom, it's not automatic… not every mother feels like that. Not ALL mothers love their children that way…

She was clearly still thinking of the girl from the news. And she had also in mind many others sad stories she had heard of abused children or babies abandoned in hospitals or churches…

Mac stated firmly….

Mac- I'm not talking of all mothers, Becca. I'm just telling you that I felt it and you'll feel it too… motherhood will kick you really hard and then you will feel it.

**Later that same night... **

Everybody was already in bed. Mac was very tired but she just couldn't sleep. She knew what the problem was... she hated sleeping alone. She missed her husband very much.

She'd made the announcement four months ago and neither of them had taken that important first step towards reconciliation. In fact, they avoided each other whenever possible.

After having a tea in the kitchenette, she walked back to her bedroom. When she passed by the family room, she saw Rod there. He was reading a book while highlighting some lines and taking notes.

Mac- oh, you are still up

Rod- yeah…

Mac- what're you reading?

As an answer, Rod showed her the cover of the book. It was "_A Man on the Moon: The Voyages of the Apollo Astronauts_" by Andrew L. Chaikin.

Rod- I don't know enough about the Apollo Missions. And I have to give a speech at NASA for the 50th anniversary of the moon landing

Mac- but that's in a month

Rod- I know I have time. But you know me… I hate leaving things to the last minute

Mac- I know

Rod- hey, Amy told me Becca wasn't feeling well… is something wrong?

Mac- no… she saw something on TV and freaked out. But she's fine now

Rod- good

Rod went back to his book.

Mac was a bit disappointed. She hoped they could have a real heart-to-heart conversation. But clearly that wouldn't happen. She was about to leave to her room. But then she changed her mind. This was ridiculous. They needed to talk.

Mac- why won't you talk to me, Rod? Are you still mad at me?

Mac had thought that after a little while, Rod wouldn't be mad at her anymore. She thought he would get over the huge fight they had after the announcement. But Rod wasn't a person known for letting things go so easily... well, he wasn't known for letting things go, ever.

Rod- I'm reading now, Mackenzie. That's why I can't talk

Mac was stunned.

Mac- you are still mad at me! I can't believe you!

Rod- Mac…

Mac- you know? You have some nerve to still be mad at me!

Rod- I never said I'm still mad at you!

Mac- then why aren't you with me?

Rod- What? I'm with you. I'm right here!

Mac- you are not with me. You left to another room

Rod- so what? It's just another room… I'm still around. I'm still here

Mac- _just_ another room?

Mac couldn't believe he had said that like it wasn't a big deal. To her, there was no bigger deal.

Rod- exactly… I might need some distance, but other than that I have always been here for you

Mac- yes, as my Chief of Staff

Rod- as your Chief of Staff and father of your children…

Those were the only roles he could handle well. It now seemed to him like he had always done a crappy job in everything else.

Mac didn't know what else to say. So she walked away.

**June 24, 2019**

**White House's residence. Presidential bedroom**

It was very early. Rod was looking for Mac. Everybody was waiting for her to start the morning senior staff meeting. He had been told that the President was in her bedroom.

As soon as he entered the room, Rod had a bad feeling. Then he confirmed his suspicions when he heard the familiar sound of Mac making herself sick. This time, Rod wasn't even surprised. The same thing had happened way too many times.

Mac left the bathroom and saw Rod standing there. She stopped dryly, briefly wondering if he had heard her. His face and his eyes told her that he had. Once again, he had caught her. But this time something was different. Rod had given up on her. Or so she felt.

Mac- well… You knew this would keep happening, right? That's why you were against reelection and that's why you are not with me. So, congratulations Rod, you were right.

Rod didn't bother to respond to that. He had never wanted to be right.

Rod- we have s staff meeting to go to

Doing her best Amy-impression, Mac replied sarcastically…

Mac- awesome

But right before she could leave the room, Rod said softly, almost to himself…

Rod- I don't know why you even want me with you…

Mac wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

Mac- what?

Rod was suddenly very close to tears.

Rod- why do you want me here? I obviously failed as a husband. I can't make you happy. You need more than I can give you

Rod wondered if he had ever been good enough for her. A part of him saw Mac's eating disorder as his own failure as a husband. Every time she had a new episode it reminded Rod that he wasn't enough to make her better.

Mac- that's bullshit!

Rod was astonished. Mac hardly ever used that word.

Mac- I do need you, Rod. I need you now more than ever. And I'm tired of the fact that you can't see that. I'm so tired of your doubts and your insecurity when it comes to my feelings for you. I'm afraid you'll never realize what you mean to me…

She then left the room, leaving Rod completely speechless.

**June 25th, 2019 **

**Kate and Bill's wedding reception**

**White house's east room**

Mac and Rod were greeting the guests that were arriving to the East Room for the wedding reception. Mac was looking beautiful in a red dress that had a corset top with thin straps and a floating straight skirt, which barely reached her knees. Rod thought she looked breathtaking. But, of course, he couldn't show it. They were being nice and extremely polite with others, but they were barely looking at each other. They hadn't even shared a word after the intense discussion of the night before.

Kelly arrived looking gorgeous in very dark blue dress. It was very long, classy and it was Marilyn-style from the waist up. Her hair was up and perfectly fixed with a small blue flower on one side.

Kelly- It was such a lovely ceremony, ma'am

Kelly wasn't just being polite. The ceremony had been truly lovely and very romantic. It was held outside, in the beautiful Rose Garden.

Horace gave her grandmother away and then Bill and Kate exchanged their vows. When they became husband and wife Mac couldn't help to shed a small tear. Her mother looked so happy with Bill. They looked so in love. It felt very strange, but Mac had to admit that Bill and Kate belonged together. She was very happy for them.

As Kelly was walking into the room, she saw Steve. She froze instantly in shock. She had no idea he would be there. And he was so handsome in a tux. Kelly wasn't used to seeing him so elegantly dressed. He was always more casual and had a boy-next-door style. In that sense, he wasn't so different to Kelly herself.

Steve, of course, knew that Kelly would be there. But when he saw her he was as shocked as Kelly. She was absolutely stunning. Not hesitating for a second, he walked towards her.

Steve- hi, Kelly

Kelly- Steve, hi… what a surprise!

The media wasn't supposed to have access to the wedding reception.

Steve- the President personally invited me. Imagine my shock…

Kelly- Really?

Kelly looked at Mac, who winked at her. Kelly smiled in a silent appreciation and mouthed two words: "_Thank you_".

Mac nodded, indicating that she had gotten the message and went back to what she was doing.

Kelly had never felt so grateful. Inviting Steve was Mac's way of saying: "_I really trust you_". It meant that the President knew Kelly would always be professional even while dating a reporter. It was also the President's apology for the strong argument that occurred on day of the announcement.

Meanwhile, Becca was getting a little surprise as well. She hadn't seen him during the ceremony, but she definitely saw him now: Alex Prado. Becca couldn't believe her eyes. She had assumed only Alex's parents were invited. The young man came towards her to greet her cheerfully.

Alex- Becca! Hi…

Becca- hi, Lex

Alex- you look beautiful

He truly believed it. Sure, Becca had an immense pregnant belly, but she would always be beautiful to him. If anything, the pregnancy made her look even more adorable.

Becca- I look like an elephant

Alex- that's exactly what I meant, Velour… a beautiful huge elephant

Becca laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. Which only encouraged Alex to joke even more.

Alex- seriously, I'm stunned by your immensity. You see, the press never said you were having triplets

Becca tried hard to keep a straight face as she played along with him.

Becca- well, Lex… I tried to hide it. But, what can I say? you are too smart. I can't fool you…

They giggled together like two kids for a few minutes. Boy, how they missed each other. Then Alex got serious…

Alex- so… is everything really as good with you and the baby as they say on TV?

Becca- yeah… we are fine

Alex- you do look fine

Becca- thanks. And I must say that it's really nice to see you. I'm so glad you came

Alex- I'm glad I'm here. When your grandma invited me I got so exited and…

Becca- wait, Grandma was the one who invited you?

Alex- She personally gave my dad an invitation for me

Becca shook her head in amusement. Her grandma was hopeless.

Alex- by the way, we are at the same table…

Becca nodded, already familiar with Kate's matchmaking tricks, which Mac had inherited.

Becca- of course we are!

A few minutes later, it was time for Kate and Bill's big entrance. Rod took the microphone and did the honors…

Rod- Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present for the first time… Mr. and Mrs. Bill Harrison

Kate and Bill entered the room and everybody applauded. Kate was looking beautiful. She was wearing a simple long cream dress and had a triple string of pearls on her neck. Instead of wearing a veil, the bride had a basic flower arrangement on her head with a small bunch of cream roses.

It was then time for their first dance as husband and wife. But before that, Mac took the microphone and started talking…

Mac- I'm sorry to interrupt… but I have a special surprise for mom and Bill's first dance as a married couple. I asked them to let me pick a nice romantic song for this occasion and I chose a song that represents this new stage in their lives. I heard it for the very first time 23 years ago when I was picking a song for my own wedding. My mom and I were listening to some classics and suddenly a very old song started playing. That song was my mother's favorite as teenager but I hated it instantly. It was about a woman who was desperate to marry some man named… Bill. Naturally, when I found out my mom was someone named Bill, the first thing that came to my head was that song. I remembered how she used to tease me saying: "_oh, if only I had married someone named Bill I could have danced this song at my wedding_". Well… now she actually is marrying someone called Bill.

Mac looked at the happy couple with a big smile on her face.

Mac- so, mom, Bill… this is your special song. Enjoy it!

Kate smiled delighted. She knew exactly what song Mac was talking about.

Bill happily led her to the dance floor as the song "Wedding Bell Blues" started playing.

_Bill, I love you so… I always will  
_

_I look at you and see the passion eyes of May  
Oh, but… am I ever gonna see my wedding day?  
_

_I was on your side, Bill, when you were losing  
I never scheme or lie, Bill… there's been no fooling  
But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me, Bill  
_

Then it was time for the guests to join the bride and the groom. Mac danced with Bill as Kate danced with Rod.

Steve took Kelly to dance. As they moved around the dance-floor, Kelly could feel the electricity going through her spine.

Kelly- if your name were Bill this could be our song…

Steve- my middle name is William, doesn't that count?

Kelly- absolutely, that counts

_I love you so, I always will  
And in your voice I hear a choir of carousels  
Oh, but am I ever gonna hear my wedding bells?_

_I was the one who came running when you were lonely  
I haven't lived one day not loving you only  
But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me, Bill_

_I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows  
But, Bill, you're never gonna take those wedding vows  
_

_Oh, come on Bill  
Oh, come on Bill  
Come on and marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Please marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Marry me Bill_

Later in the evening, the dinner had been served and the guest enjoyed the delicious food.

Pretty soon, it was time for some more dancing.

Mac sat next to Rod and they looked at each other awkwardly. Neither of them dared to say anything. They were both dying to fix things, but didn't know how.

As a way to break the ice, Mac said casually…

Mac- you know, hardly any of the guys who landed on the moon ended up married to the same people they were married to before they went there…

Rod looked at her surprised and very confused by that comment. What was that supposed to mean?

Mac- my point is that it could have been a lot worse. Instead of First female President I could have been the first woman on the moon

That, at least, made Rod giggle. He shook his head amazed in a "you are hopeless" way.

Mac pretended to be very offended…

Mac- What? I could have gone to the moon. I would have been a great astronaut

Rod- oh, I'm sure you would have

They both shared a sweet, sincere, smile for the first time in what felt like ages.

The song "Against all odds", by Phil Collins, suddenly started playing.

Mac's heart nearly stopped. That was by far her favorite song ever. When she had only been dating Rod for three months, he sang it for her to seek her forgiveness after their first big fight ever. Of course, later on they had danced that song at their own wedding.

Neither of them had planned it, but the opportunity had suddenly came up and they weren't going to waste it. Without any hesitation, Rod stood up and offered her his arm…

Rod- would you dance with me, Mac?

Mac nodded and gladly let Rod lead her to the dance floor, where they started dancing.

Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now… oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around… turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why…. You're the only one who really knew me at all

Meanwhile, Alex was getting a little nervous. It was the moment of he evening he dreaded.

Alex- eh… mmm… would..? would you dance with me, Becca?

Before she could even reply, Alex got even more nervous and started rambling.

Alex- it's ok if you says no. I mean… you probably can't anyway… being _so _pregnant and all… dancing is probably bad for you and the baby…

Becca found Alex's nervousness and insecurity pretty charming.

Becca- Lex, I can dance… and I would love to dance with you

The young man felt very relieved and immediately helped Becca to stand up.

They were dancing to a slow song when Becca suddenly felt a very sharp pain. It was a contraction. And it had hurt so much more than the ones she had before.

Alex noticed she was in pain and helped her to sit down. He had no idea what to do and was getting very worried.

Alex- are you ok?

Becca- yeah… it's only a false alarm. I have been feeling this Braxton Hicks contractions all day. But it's nothing to worry about

Alex- are you sure? When is your due date?

Becca- it was 5 days ago… but they said I'll have to wait for another week…

Alex- how far apart are the contractions?

By that point, everybody had noticed something was wrong. All the family members were now surrounding Becca with worried faces.

Kate- why didn't you say you were feeling contractions?

Becca- I didn't want to steal your thunder…. Besides it's only false labor. According to the best doctors in the world the baby will be born NEXT WEEK

Right at that moment, Becca's water broke and she was rushed to the hospital.

The rest of the family went to the hospital too and Rod entered in the delivery room with his daughter.

Several hours later, the baby girl was born.

Mac, Kate, Amy, Horace and Bill entered Becca's room to meet the new member of the family. They all saw Becca holding a beautiful newborn baby with Rod on her side.

Becca- family, I want you to meet Joanna Danielle Calloway

After breastfeeding Joanna for the very first time, Becca felt very happy but exhausted. She needed to sleep so she decided to take a nap.

At that moment, Mac held the baby, her first granddaughter, who fell asleep in her arms.

Rod watched the scene overwhelmed with thousands of different emotions.

Rod - By the way, there is something very important I wanted to tell you before….

Mac looked at him with genuine interest: she was all ears.

Rod- Right now I'm still undecided but… I'm leaning towards voting for you

Mac nodded, knowing exactly what Rod really meant by those words.

Then Rod got closer to her until their foreheads touched.

At that exact moment, they noticed little Joanna opening her eyes widely and staring at them amazed. They smiled at her and then at each other. Then the baby yawned, tried to stir and fell asleep again in Mac's arms.

To be continued… 

**Please, send me lots of nice reviews! you know I love them!**

**Next on "The fall…": Will everybody found out about Rod's drinking problem? how many times the White House is going to get caught lying? Is the price for saving Rod too high? All those questions are answered next chapter when Mac finally steps in and takes responsibility for her mistakes.**


	17. Snapshots of the past

**Author's note: Thank you so much girls and boys for your patience! I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. And thank you to Martha and Big Mac for their great help. **

**Credit where credit is due: the title "Snapshots of the past" belongs to a series of fanfics posted in The West Wing category. I asked permission to the authors of those fanfics, Abby and Amber, and the girls kindly let me use the title. **

**(by the way, if you are fans of TWW you should read those fics because they are awesome) **

**IMPORTANT WARNING: **

**This is NOT the chapter I had planned. I decided to write a special chapter about Mac and Rod's past before posting the original chapter 17. This sudden change is partly because of Martha's last review. She made me realize that I owed everybody a better explanation about what happened to the main characters in the past. I hope this explanation pleases you all. And I'm sorry if you find this chapter too long and boring. You'll get the original chapter 17 shortly! **

**Oh, and I know nothing about interventions. So I based the intervention scene on what I read or heard about them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Commander In Chief" or "The West Wing" **

**Summary: We now get a glimpse of Rod and Mac's lives before they became rockenzie. **

**Chapter 17: **

**Snapshots of the past**

**FLASHBACK **

**Year 1987**

Seventeen-year-old Mackenzie Allen was rowing faster than she ever had. She knew she had to win this race. It was a practice-race against the other members of her school's rowing team. But even when it wasn't a real competition, losing wasn't an option. She had finished third in the last three practices and that was unacceptable. She was supposed to be the best one in the team. But she was having a really bad month.

She told herself that it was only a bad phase. Lately she was too tired and stressed out because of school. Senior year was harder than she expected. But she was sure she would bounce back. She would be the best one again pretty soon.

To her disappointment, that day she came second. When the practice was over, all she wanted was to run away as quickly as possible. But BJ, her coach, wouldn't let her.

BJ- Mac, can we talk for a sec?

Mac- yes, coach

BJ- are you feeling ok? you are not sick, aren't you?

Mac- no, I'm fine

BJ looked her up and down. Mac felt like she was being examined under a microscope. Then her coach made the question every woman dreads.

BJ- have you put on weight?

Mac was completely taken aback. She never worried about her weight. The idea that she might be fat never crossed her mind before.

Mac- oh… I don't know…

BJ- I think you might have…. That could be what's slowing you down

Mac- right…

BJ- it's not a big deal… but make sure to lose a few pounds before the next competition

Later, Mac arrived home and went directly to her room.

She took of her clothes and examined carefully her body in the mirror. When she had her clothes on it wasn't so evident. But now that she was only wearing her underwear Mac could definitely see it. She was getting fat. From the way she looked, Mac guessed that she must have put on at least 20 pounds. But, how could that happen? The answer was obvious: instead of following a healthy diet, she ate whatever she wanted, whenever she felt like it.

Her mother's voice took Mac away from her thoughts.

Kate- Mac? Is that you?

Mac- yes, I'm in my room

Kate was surprised that Mac didn't go straight to the kitchen to have their usual snack and talk about their days.

Mac knew her mother had made delicious cookies. But now she didn't think having them was such a good idea. She changed clothes and kissed her mom on the cheek when she passed by her.

Mac- sorry, I have to leave again… I have to go to the library

Kate- you won't eat anything first?

Mac- I'll have something while I'm out

Of course, she didn't eat anything for the rest of the day.

That night she sat with her parents for dinner. Her mother had made a great stuffed chicken with potato salad. Mac knew she couldn't eat that. So she made her self a very small salad with half a tomato and the smallest carrot she could find. Her dad looked at her plate with confusion.

Michael- what's that?

Mac- my dinner

Michael- half a tomato and one tiny carrot? That hardly qualifies as dinner…

Mac would be dammed if she had anything else. She had weighed herself and confirmed her suspicions: she weighed 165 pounds. She had to lose the extra weight soon.

Mac- I'm not hungry. Mike and I had dinner after studying for the midterms

What she didn't say is that her "dinner" had consisted on eating a piece of carrot while Mike devoured a hamburger with fries. Her boyfriend was surprised to see that Mac wasn't eating anything, but she told him she would have a full dinner with her family.

A few days later, she was on a date with Mike. They were at a really nice Italian restaurant, which made the best pasta in town, so Mike decided to order ravioli for both of them. Mac then panicked. She couldn't have that. She was extremely hungry for not having eaten a full meal on days, but she was determinate to lose all her extra weight.

Mac- thanks, hun, but I'll have a salad

Mike- what? You love pasta.

Mac- but I'm not very hungry…. I had a lot of cookies with my mom and then a very big piece of cake when I was studying at Carl's

Mac was surprised by how easily the lie had come out of her mouth. All week long she had lied to people about what she had eaten and when so nobody would notice that she was barely eating. And she was starting to be really good at lying.

After two more weeks of just eating enough to keep the appearances, she felt extremely hungry. She didn't think she could take it anymore.

One day Mac came home after school and her mother was still at work. It was one of those rare occasions in which Kate had to be at her restaurant during their snack time. Kate usually worked while Mac was at the school and during weekends.

Mac walked into the empty kitchen and saw the cookie jar. It was full with her mother's delicious cookies. They looked so good and she felt so hungry. Without thinking, she started eating them fast. Before she knew it, all of them were gone.

"_Oh my God! What have I done_?" She thought. She had to do something. She had to get rid of them. But… how?

She rushed to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. She took a deep breath trying to summon the courage to do it. Then she put one hand inside her mouth. She touched her throat, trying to make herself sick. She wasn't successful at first. She coughed a few times, then she removed her hand to throw up, but nothing would come out. She tried once more. This time she put her hand even deeper. But nothing happened. She tried again. Now using her free hand to press her stomach very hard. Most of her other hand was inside her mouth and she could even feel her teeth cutting her knuckles now. She coughed but tried not to remove her hand too soon. She kept it until she felt a very strong retch. And then what she had eaten finally came out of her body.

She felt a big wave of relief as she washed her mouth and brushed her teeth.

**Two years later…. **

Kate rushed into the hospital. It had taken her two long hours to get there because of the distance and the terrible traffic. All she knew was that her daughter had been brought to the emergency room because she had passed out. She was going to ask one of the nurses, but they were all so busy. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to her. Then saw Mike in the waiting room.

Kate- Mike! What happened?

Mike- Mrs. Allen! Thank God you are here. I don't know what's going on… they won't tell me. I just went to Mac's dorm and found her unconscious on the floor…

He had no idea why Mac had passed out and he was very scared.

Kate- but she's awake now? where is she?

Mike- she woke up right away. Now they are examining her

Kate- ok, take me to her doctor

At that moment, a middle-age doctor with glasses passed by them.

Mike- that's her doctor. Doctor Mark Green

The doctor overheard him and turned around. Kate introduced herself.

Kate- Doctor Green? I'm Kate Allen, Mackenzie's mother. How is she?

Doctor- we have just finished the examinations….

He then said to Mike.

Doctor- you can see her now

Mike- thank you

After Mike left to see Mac, the Doctor could talk to Kate freely.

Doctor- Mrs. Allen, I'm afraid I don't have good news

Those were the worst words a mother could hear from her child's doctor. The most horrible scenarios came to her mind.

Kate- oh God

Doctor- Mackenzie fainted partly because of a severe dehydration. When she got here she had a very low heart rate and her blood pressure was barely readable. We got her stable and run several tests. She is dangerously low on potassium, zinc and iron. The worst thing is that she weighs only 90 pounds… giving her a BMI of 12.2 when it should be 20

Kate had to sit down to process all the information. She felt like she was going to faint.

Doctor- ma'am, were you aware that Mackenzie suffers from bulimia?

Kate shook her head.

Kate- I didn't know. Oh God, how stupid am I?

She now remembered when Mac started worrying about her weight during her last year of high school. She and Michael were concerned back then because Mac wasn't eating much. But soon enough Mac began to eat full meals again. So they believed they had nothing to worry about. After all, they saw Mac eating properly. They wanted to believe she was ok. Apparently, they were only seeing what they chose to see.

Doctor- you are not stupid. It's always very hard for the parents to accept something like this

Kate- so… what do we do now?

Doctor- for her physical recovery, she'll stay here for two weeks. Her IMB is critically low so we have to keep her here until it gets to, at least, 15. And she has already talked to the hospital's psychiatrist, doctor Sarah Johnson. You can talk to her too. She'll recommend the best treatment for Mac

Kate- good, can I see my daughter now?

Doctor- of course…

Before entering Mac's room, Kate ran into Mike.

Mike- Kate, I'm going back to Yale to get a few things for Mac… do you need anything?

Kate- no, it's ok, dear. Thank you

Kate then entered Mac's room. She saw her lying in the hospital bed and her eyes clouded with tears. She felt so angry with herself for not noticing sooner what now was so evident.

Man noticed her mother's presence but she didn't dare too look at her. She wanted to hide under the covers and never come out. She would give anything to avoid facing her mother's anger and disappointment… and her father's. Oh God… what will happen when her dad finds out? Mac felt she was going to die. She said between soft sobs…

Mac- I'm so sorry, mom. I'm really sorry

Kate's heart was breaking into little pieces. She rushed to hug Mac tight to show her that everything was going to be ok.

Mac broke into tears in her mother's arms.

Mac- I don't understand what went wrong. I just wanted to lose some weight. So I started throwing up the food promising myself I would stop after losing a few pounds. But then I couldn't stop… I just couldn't. I don't know why. It was like my body started doing it for me

Kate- honey, this isn't your fault. You have a problem, a serious problem. But you'll get better… this too will pass

Mac- I shouldn't even have a problem in the first place…

Kate- why not? Why do you have to be perfect? What makes you different from any other human?

Mac- I not saying I should be perfect, but why can't I just be normal? Why do I have to be sick?

Kate- honey, normal people get sick. Normal people have problems and face all kinds off challenges and difficulties. Mackenzie, trust me, you will be fine. You just have a problem that needs to be solved. And we will solve it.

Mac nodded solemnly. Then Kate added sarcastically…

Kate- even if it means doing something outrageous like… asking for help

Mac gave her a weak smile. They both remained in silence for a while.

Kate- hey, does Mike know why you are here?

Mac- no! no, no… Oh, God, no. I made something up

Kate- Mackenzie!

Mac- mom, Mike can't know the truth. I will never, ever, tell him

Kate- but he's your boyfriend and he loves you

Mac- yes, and I don't want that to change. Okay?

Kate shook her head.

Kate- do you really think his feelings for you will change because of this?

Mac- just… just don't tell him anything

Kate- I'll respect your wishes. If you want to hide this from him that's your choice

Mac- great

Kate- I do have a "but"

Mac- mom…

Kate- if you _have_ to hide this from him, maybe he's not the right man for you

Mac- please! I have known him my whole life. He's been my boyfriend since I was twelve. If he's not the right man for me, then who is?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New York City**

**Year 1992 **

Rod was going back to his apartment after a long day of taking classes and doing schoolwork. After three very hard years of serving at the military, he was now a second year student of NY University.

Rod walked into his apartment and he immediately stopped, stunned. There was a small group of people gathered in the middle of the living room: Rod's grandmother, Rebecca; his ex girlfriend, Paige; his best friend and roommate, Paul; and his other friends, Jason Blass and Jerry Levitt. There was also an older man who Rod had never seen before. They were all expecting him.

Rod didn't know what was happening, but it was clear by the looks on all their faces that they weren't there to throw him a surprise party.

Rod- okay… what is this?

Rebecca- we are all here because we want to help you, my dear

His grandmother's explanation only confused Rod more.

Rod- help me? With what? seriously, what's going on?

The older man took that as a cue to introduce himself.

Man- Rod, I'm Gary Mitchell, a psychologist who specializes in addictions. Your grandmother called me. Everybody in this room is very concerned about your drinking

There was an unbearable silence as they all waited for Rod's reaction. Suddenly, to everybody's surprise, Rod started laughing really hard.

Rod- yeah… that's a good one, everybody! Very funny. Now, really, what are you all doing here and who is this guy?

Of course, nobody was laughing.

Paul- this isn't a joke, Rod. This is an intervention. And Gary is who he said he is

Rod- what? This is ridiculous…

Jerry- Rod, you have a problem with alcohol

Rod- that's not true!

Jerry- you won't get better until you admit you need help

Rod- I can't believe you, guys! I don't have a problem!

Rod didn't fool anybody. He always drank four times as much as the others. He got drunk every single night. And sometimes even during the day too. He gave all kind of excuses like: "I'm just a social drinker", "I'm young and I'm just enjoying life". But they knew he had an addiction. They'd noticed it when he came home after his Army discharge, and it was getting increasingly worse.

Rebecca- you do. You are an alcoholic… just like your father

It was incredibly painful to Rebecca admitting that and saying it out loud. But she knew she had to help Rod by making him see the truth.

Rod was taken aback. How could his grandma compare him to that man? He didn't remember him at all. But he knew that Milton Calloway was a drunk who had caused his own wife's death.

Rod- I'm not my father… I'm nothing like that.

Gary- Rod, you may not be exactly like that. But the ones who know you the most are very concerned about your drinking. Does that mean nothing to you?

Rod- they are wrong. I'm sorry they made you waste your time, Gary. But I'm not an alcoholic. Yes, I drink a lot. But I'm 22 years old! It's normal

Gary- don't you even want to listen to what they have to say?

Rod shook his head. All he wanted was this ridiculous thing to be over.

Rod- this is pointless

Gary decided to ignore that and make Rod listen to the others anyway.

Gary- Paul, why don't you tell Rod how his drinking affects you as his roommate and best friend?

Paul didn't expect his turn to talk to come so soon. He was still a very uncomfortable with the idea of the intervention. But he decided to speak his mind anyway.

Paul- oh… Ok. Well, Rod, because of your constant drinking it's becoming really hard living with you. I always have to carry you when we go out because you can't even walk. You come to the apartment really late every night and I worry about you. The neighbors have complained because once you were really drunk and you couldn't find your keys. So you yelled for me to open the door until you woke the entire floor up

Rod felt deeply betrayed. Paul was supposed to be his best friend. How could he say that?

Jason decided to rescue Paul and continue talking for him.

Jason- you might think getting drunk is fun. But it's not. There is nothing fun about your drinking. When you are not drunk, you are feeling sick. You throw up every morning and you have a headache all day long. Are you telling me you like feeling like that?

Rod didn't bother replying. Nobody got it anyway. Nobody got him. Of course he hated the constant headaches and feeling sick all the time. But he desperately needed the other feeling… the good feelings that came with alcohol. That delightful feeling he got after finishing his fourth drink, when all his problems and horrible memories seemed to disappear magically. When he was like that, absolutely nothing was wrong. He was happy. Who wouldn't like to feel that way?

Gary decided that it was time for another person to speak.

Gary- Paige, do you want to go next? Tell Rod how his drinking affected the relationship you had with him

Paige had patiently waiting for her turn. She and Rod had broken up two months ago but she still cared about him. She wanted to help him. Now it was her opportunity to tell Rod how she really felt.

Paige- well… Rod and I broke up because of his drinking. I was heartbroken. We broke up one night when I saw him making out with another girl… and it wasn't the first time. The exact same thing happened three times during the year we dated. I forgave him the first times because I loved him. But what he did made me feel horrible. So I had to end it

Rod felt really terrible about what he had done to his girlfriend. Paige was a really nice girl and he knew he had unwillingly hurt her with his actions.

Rod- I'm really sorry… I already told you how sorry I am. I didn't know what I was doing. I never meant to hurt you. I only did it because I was…

Paige- drunk?

Rod- yes… I was drunk

Paige- exactly. And you didn't even remember kissing those other girls, Rod. The morning after you just came to my place and greeted me like nothing happened. Every time it was the same. And when you start doing things you can't remember the following day… you have a serious problem

Rod couldn't argue with that. He often woke up not remembering a single thing about the night before. Sometimes, he couldn't even remember having gotten drunk at all. He just woke up with a headache and his mind completely blank. And he wasn't a fool. He knew something wasn't right with him.

Rod- so, this is what this is about? You have all came here just to tell me what a jerk I am? to show me how badly I have screwed up your lives?

Paul- it's not like that!

Gary- Rod, they just want to help

Rod- help me? By judging me, by making me feel like crap? Great help!

Gary- they are not doing that. They are only pointing out the reasons why you should stop drinking

Rod- no… they are pointing out my mistakes! They are insulting me and telling embarrassing things about me. This so humiliating!

Rod then looked at his grandmother, the woman who raised him. He was desperately looking for an ally. He wanted someone to say something nice about him. He did not get his wish. The old woman wasn't saying anything on his defense.

Rod- how can you do this to me, grandma? I trusted you. Why aren't you on my side?

Rebecca- I'm on your side, my dear. Like always. I want what's best for you

Rod shook his head. He was sure that the entire world had turned against him and nothing could convince him of the contrary.

Rod- I don't have to take this anymore. The intervention is over

Gary- I'm sorry, but you don't get to decide that

Rod- I do! I won't take this anymore. Everybody leave, now

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew what else to do. But they did know they couldn't just leave without making any progress first.

Rebecca's heart was breaking. She hated seeing Rod in so much pain. She had agreed to the intervention because she thought it was for the best. But now she couldn't stand it anymore.

Rebecca- ok. This is it. You heard my grandson. The intervention is over

They all stared at her in shock and confusion.

Rebecca- please, I need to talk alone with Rod

Gary took Rebecca aside and talked to her gently.

Gary- I understand this is hard for you. But, right now everybody has to be brutal with him to help him see the truth. It's what he needs

Rebecca- look, I appreciate your help. But I can take it from here. I want to talk to him by myself

A few minutes later, everybody but Rebecca and Rod had left the apartment.

Without saying anything, the 70-year-old woman gave Rod some papers.

Rod- what is this?

Rebecca- forms for a rehabilitation center called Sierra Tucson, also known as your home for the next six months

Rod- but grandma…

Rebecca- you are going!

Rod- but…

Rebecca- no "buts". You are going. I did a lot of research and this is the best place in the country for your kind of problem

Rod- I don't have a say? I just have to go? Because you say so?

Rebecca- because you need it. I know you saw some horrendous things in the Middle East. Things so terrible that it caused you to turn to the one thing you swore your whole life never to touch. But you have to stop drinking. For your own sake… and, yes, for my sake too. You have no idea of what this is doing to me

Rod saw a few tears rolling down Rebecca's cheeks. He got scared. It was the first time he ever saw his grandmother crying. She never showed any sign of weakness.

Rod- I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anybody

Rebecca- I know that… I know you don't mean to do anything bad. But, Rod, you are scaring the hell out of me. You wanna know why?

Rod- I believe I know why

Rebecca ignored that and continued talking

Rebecca- when you were six years old I got a phone call in the middle of the night. They were telling me that my daughter and her husband had been in a car accident. I rushed to the hospital but it was too late. My little girl was gone. And the accident happened because her husband, your father, was driving drunk.

Rod knew that already. And the last thing he wanted was to turn into his father.

Rebecca- I don't want to get another phone call telling me you've killed yourself or others because of your drinking. You are all the family I have. I can't lose you too

Rebecca was now crying again. Rod rushed to hold her.

Rod- I will stop drinking, grandma. I promise….

He didn't know if he would be able to keep that promise. But he was definitely going to try.

Rod- so… tell me more about Sierra Tucson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JUNE 1995**

**New York City**

Mackenzie was in a nice coffee house, having a cup of coffee with her dear friend Carl Brantley. They had both recently graduated from law school and now worked in a law firm in New York.

Carl had asked Mac to meet him because he needed her advice about a very important topic.

Carl- so… is it perfect?

Mac looked the diamond ring Carl was showing her for the tenth time.

Mac- yes, is a beautiful ring. Sue will love it

Carl- are you sure?

Carl looked nervous in such a cute and adorable way. He wanted to give her girlfriend Sue Ellen the most perfect engagement ring ever made.

Mac- yes, trust me. It's gorgeous… stunning

Carl smiled with confidence. Then he noticed something strange. Something was missing in Mac's left hand.

Carl- hey, where's your engagement ring?

Mac had recently gotten engaged with her lifelong boyfriend, Mike Stanton. But instead of wearing the ring on her finger, she was wearing it in a chain around her neck. She showed it to Carl.

Mac- see?

Carl- why don't you wear it on your finger?

Mac- I like wearing it like this. It's original and the ring is closer to my hear this way

Just at that moment, they saw a girl called Ronnie they both new from high school. The girl recognized them and approached to greet them.

Ronnie- Mac! Carl! What a nice surprise!

Carl- hi, Ronnie… how are you doing?

Ronnie- I'm great. Wow… it's been such a long time since I don't see you. What are you up to?

Mac- well… we went to Yale and became lawyers

Ronnie- that's great! I'm an actress, I'm in a play on Broadway

Mac- like you always wanted! I'm so glad

Ronnie- and I got married in April

Carl- congratulations! I'm not married yet… but I'm close

Ronnie- good!

They both looked at Mac, expecting her to say something. But she just kept drinking her coffee in complete silence.

Ronnie- anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to see you both

After Ronnie left. Carl gave Mac a very confused look.

Carl- what was that about?

Mac- what?

Carl- you didn't tell her about Mike!

Mac- what Mike? … Oh my God!

Carl laughed at that and shook his head amused.

Mac- well… my engagement wasn't really her business, wasn't it?

Carl then confirmed what he already suspected. The real reason Mac wore her ring like that was because she didn't want people to know she was engaged. But then a new thought hit him… was Mac hiding the engagement from others… or from her self?

A few days later… 

It was a very nice Sunday. Mac and Sue had gone shopping with Alexia Keaton, Tony Prado's girlfriend. Mac had become friends with both girls. At that moment, they were just chatting and gossiping over lunch.

Sue- so, when is Tony coming back?

Tony had gone to Chile with his parents to visit relatives.

Alexia- tomorrow, thanks God. It's been terrible not seeing him for 7 days!

Sue- I imagine! I would die if I couldn't see Carl every day…

She then looked at the engagement ring Carl had given her a few days ago. She felt so exited knowing that she would soon have him with her every morning and every night.

Alexia- Mac, when will your fiancé come to visit you?

Mike had gotten an amazing job in Houston, Texas and he had been living there since graduation. Mac was planning to move to Texas with him and work there too. The only problem was that she had decided to do so at the last minute and she had missed the deadline for the Texas Bar Exam. Now she had to wait until February to take it and she had decided to work in New York in the meantime.

Mac- he'll definitely come in two weeks

Sue and Alexia were horrified. Mike had left three weeks ago, and Mac wouldn't see him for two more weeks. The girls wrongly assumed that Mac was in hell because of that.

Sue- two weeks? That must be killing you!

Mac thought her friends were completely overreacting. Not being able to see Mike for a little while wasn't such a big deal for her. It was only for a while. But she felt it was better not to say that out loud. Instead, she said what she knew her friends wanted to hear.

Mac- yes! I miss him so much

They both have her "poor-you" looks. Mac continued eating her lunch wondering when and how she had become such a good liar.

That same afternoon…

Rod Calloway was also living in New York City. He had just graduated from NYU and had a convenient summer job as a Security Guard in a Law firm. In the fall he would go to Law School at Yale University like he always wanted. He could barely wait.

At the moment, he was taking a walk to explore the city. It was a lovely day. He was happily surprised when he saw one of the lawyers who worked at the firm. It was Mackenzie Allen, the lawyer he had a crush on, but she still didn't know he existed. She was apparently taking a walk alone as well. This was the perfect opportunity to greet her and maybe ask her out for a coffee.

But before Rod could do or say anything the most unexpected thing happened. A complete stranger came running towards Mac and took her purse after hitting her and pushing her down to the floor.

Without hesitation, Rod started chasing the thief. When he caught up with him, they fought in the middle of the street. The guy eventually ran away, but Rod was able to rescue the purse.

Mac came running to the place of the fight.

Mac- oh my God! Are you ok?

Rod- yeah… I'm fine. And you?

Mac- I'm ok

Rod- I'm sorry he escaped… but I got your purse

Mac- thank you so much!

Mac took her purse with great relief. Thanks to that nice and very cute gentleman she hadn't lost anything important.

Mac- you are an angel, my whole life is in here!

Rod- I'm glad I saved your life then. Oh… and the guy also had this…

He then handed her the gold chain with her engagement ring.

Yes, it was terrible news for Rod that she had a fiancé. But at least she wasn't married yet. That was something to hold on to. Rod then wondered why the ring wasn't on her finger. But he didn't dare to ask because it was none of his business.

For some reason, Mac blushed and became very uncomfortable as she took the ring.

Mac- oh, well… thank you again. You saved me from a lot of trouble

Rod- you are more than welcome

He gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Mac smiled back at him. It was then when she realized who he was.

Mac- wait a minute! I know you. You are the new Security Guard, at the firm…

She had seen him a few times before. She thought he was very handsome. One time she couldn't help her self and spied the little sign with his name on his uniform. He had such a lovely name.

Mac- _"Roderick T. Calloway"_, if I recall

Rod couldn't be happier. Apparently, she remembered him. And she knew his name! His heart was riding faster and faster with every second. He felt like a shy and nerdy teenage boy who was talking to the most beautiful and popular girl in school for the very first time.

Rod- exactly, and you are Mackenzie Allen

She felt a rush of excitement when she heard him saying her name. But she made her best to remain cool.

Mac- yes… that's me. Now, what can I do to thank you for rescuing my purse?

Rod- nothing, you already thanked me, twice. Besides it was my pleasure

Mac- ok, then. But at least let my buy you a coffee some time

Rod- only if we have lunch together first, let's say… tomorrow?

He knew it was a very bold move. But, what the hell, he had nothing to lose.

Mac- ok, that sounds good

Rod- I'll pick you up in your office tomorrow, at lunchtime

Mac- great. I'll see you then, Roderick

Rod smiled. Nobody ever called him like that.

She turned around to leave just as he said softly…

Rod- bye… Mackenzie

As she walked away from him, she caved to the adolescent impulse of turning around to check if he was watching her leave. He was, with a big sweet smile on his face. Boy, was she in big trouble!

To be continued… 

**I really hope this long chapter was worth waiting for. **

Now I'd love to get tons of reviews! 

_**Next on "The fall…" : Will everybody find out about Rod's drinking problem? How many times the White House will get caught lying? And what happens if the price for saving Rod turns out to be just too high? All those questions are answered next chapter when Mac finally steps in and takes responsibility for her mistakes.**_


	18. We hold these truths

**Author's note: thank you to my readers for their support! It means so much to me. **

**And special thanks to Big Mac for her help. **

**By the way, this chapter is based on an episode of The West Wing called 172****". If you want to learn more about censures google the title of that episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief and I don't own The West Wing**

**Summary: will everybody find out about Rod's drinking problem? How many times the White House will get caught lying? What happens if the price for saving Rod turns out to be just too high? **

**CHAPTER 18:**

**We hold these truths**

**July 1, 2019 **

**White House – The West Wing**

Dickie entered the Oval Office with a worried look on his face.

Dickie- Madame President…

Mac immediately knew what's going on. She didn't need her Communication Director to say another word. She immediately stood up and headed to the door.

Mac- what's he saying now?

As they walked down the hallways, Dickie explained the situation.

Dickie- First, he was saying what he's been saying since the announcement... he called you a liar and questioned your leadership skills. And then he started to talk about Edith Wilson…

Mac- Oh, God…

Dickie- I know

They reached Kelly's office. Kelly had her TV on and they could see Nathan Templeton talking on Gordon Blake's show.

Kelly- what does Edith Wilson have to do with anything?

Mac shook her head.

Mac- Rod is about to take a punch

"_and it's all my fault_" she thought.

On the TV, they could see and hear the Speaker going on and on about the Wilsons…

_Nathan- when President Wilson got seriously ill, his wife helped him hide from the world the gravity of his illness and she secretly run the country for a long time. Now, President Allen also hid a medical condition and I can't help to think about Rod Calloway's role in this cover up. __I can't help to wonder who is really leading our nation… What do we really know about the person who runs our country and makes so many decisions that affect our lives? __And I'm not just talking about the President who took the oath… _

Dickie- Madame President, I've just come up with a new campaign strategy

Mac- yeah?

Dickie- I'll kill your opponent

Mac- No way… I won't miss out on the immense joy of beating the crap out of him

**Several minutes later…. **

**On the set of "The War Room"**

After the interview was over, Nathan and Jayne were backstage watching the rest of the show.

Jayne- you were great, boss

Nathan- thank you, now Rod knows we are after him. So… it's time for your part of the plan

Jayne wasn't as confident about the plan as her boss.

Nathan noticed her expression.

Nathan- what's wrong?

Jayne- honestly, I don't think it'll work

Nathan- you don't think everything will turn out as we planned?

Jayne- it's just… it doesn't sound like a deal he would make

Nathan- he'll make the deal and she'll have to go along for everybody's sake

Jayne- he's her husband… he won't let her do it

Nathan- he won't have a choice, neither will she

Jayne- all I'm saying is that I don't think handling him will be as easy as you think. After all… he's not like her former Chief of Staff

Nathan laughed in his childish way and teased Jayne playfully.

Nathan- aw, you miss Mr. Two-Bottles-of-Wine? Is that what this is really about?

Jayne shook her head in amusement.

Jayne- I better go back to the office, boss

Nathan- yeah, I'll catch up with you later

**The following day… **

**Very early in the morning **

Jayne was standing in the Capitol's parking space. She waited and looked around for a few minutes until she finally saw Rod Calloway approaching.

Jayne- Mr. Calloway…

Rod- Miss. Murray…

Rod was confused by this strange meeting Jayne had requested. He obviously knew she was up to something, and it couldn't be anything good. What did she want from him?

Jayne- I'm glad you came

Rod- may I ask why did you request to meet me in private? This is very unusual…

Jayne- I want to help you. I have very important information for you

Rod- information?

Jayne- yeah…

Rod- you'll selflessly tell me something I don't know? How nice!

Rod's sarcastic comment had no effect whatsoever in Jayne. She had expected it.

Jayne- when Congress comes back in September, the hearings will start…

Rod- I know

Jayne- and you'll be the first one called to testify

Rod- I had assumed so

Rod didn't understand where Jayne was going with all this. So far, she wasn't saying anything he hadn't known for months.

After a short dramatic pause, Jayne said…

Jayne- Mr. Calloway… they know about your problem

Rod froze for a second. But he quickly tried to cover his shock and act casual.

Rod- what problem? Miss. Murray, I don't know what you are talking about

Jayne - we know about your… _issue_

Rod tried to remain calm.

Rod- I don't have any issue

Jayne- Mr. Calloway…

Rod- I really have no idea what are you talking about

But Jayne wasn't having it.

Jayne- I'm talking about your drinking problem

Rod- that's just a crazy rumor. Only silly gossiping

Jayne- not anymore. They have proof

Rod shook his head on denial.

Rod- that's impossible

Jayne- you spent 6 months in a rehabilitation center called Sierra Tucson, two years before you met the president

Rod- how do you know that?

Jayne- they keep medical records of their patients in those centers

Rod- _which _are confidential! For God's sake! HOW did you…?

Jayne- Melanie has them. I don't know how she did it. But she's got them

Rod was completely outraged. He couldn't believe she had gone that far. And Nathan was obviously behind it also.

Jayne- she's going to use them to embarrass you and the President

Of course, Rod had already figured out that much. He decided to put and end to the silly games. He had to give the Speaker of the House a piece of his mind.

Nathan's office 

Nathan was doing some paperwork when Rod suddenly stormed in. The First Gentleman was in a rage.

Rod- what do you think you are doing, Nathan?

Nathan- wait a minute!

Rod- your buddy went though my medical records? you sent Jayne to talk to me? I thought you knew better by now. You can't manipulate me!

Nathan- just wait a minute, Rod! Calm down! I'm only trying to help you

But Rod had no patience for him.

Rod- just tell me what you want…

Nathan- please, I don't want anything for my self

Rod- Nate…

Nathan- look, Rod… the truth is that the hearings will start in just two months, and it'll get really ugly. Especially if this information about you comes out. And it will come out. Melanie will make sure of that. But I think the country doesn't need another scandal. And neither does the President

Rod could see right through him. He understood where he was going now.

Rod- and I suppose you have an idea to avoid such scandal

Nathan- I hope you understand just how bad the hearings will be. Your entire family will be asked to testify to congress. Even Becca, poor thing, after everything she already went through… if you thought Melanie's preliminary questionings were bad enough for all of you…

Rod- your point, Nathan?

Nathan- everything can end right now. The investigation. The questionings. I can stop the hearings before they even start. Your testimony. The president's. _Becca_'s testimony. Mac and you will be totally out of the woods. It will all be gone. Forgotten. Gone with the wind…

He waved his hands for a dramatic effect as Rod let the words sink in.

Rod- you'll stop the hearings and the investigation?

Nathan- and I guarantee that your medical records will never be seen

Naturally, it wouldn't be as simple as that.

Rod- in exchange for what?

Nathan- a joint resolution

Rod- censure?

Nathan- yes, a resolution condemning the President for lying

Rod- she never lied

He restrained himself from adding "_you asshole_".

Nathan- a joint resolution condemning the President for lying to the American people. And The White House can't object. In fact, it has to welcome the resolution.

Rod- you actually mean that _the president _has to welcome the resolution…

Nathan- indeed

Rod- then why don't you talk to the President about this your self?

Rod could guess why, but he was playing dumb.

Nathan- well, for obvious reasons my proposition would carry a lot more weight if it comes from you

Rod- oh, right, because she's my wife

Nathan- exactly

Rod- so, naturally, she's more likely to accept your deal if I talk her into it. Is that your point?

Nathan- well… yes

Rod nodded and stood up.

Rod- All right. Well… I'll just call my wife and ask her to allow, and welcome, a resolution from the U.S. House of Representatives calling her "_a liar"_…. And then I'm gonna ride on my unicorn AND FLY TO _NEVER LAND_!

Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew handling Rod wouldn't be so easy.

Rod was outraged. His face darkened as he talked to Nathan with a more serious tone.

Rod- you think I'm so desperate to save my own ass that I'm going to turn against Mackenzie?

Nathan- I'm not asking you to turn against your own wife…

Before he could say another word, Rod cut him off stating firmly:

Rod- don't be mistaken, this is her Chief of Staff talking: _I take the bullets for the President. I will never, ever, let her take one for me_…. is that deal all you got?

Nathan- yes

Rod- then… have a nice day

Rod left Nathan's office without saying anything else.

**A few days later…. **

**July the third **

Rod was outside the Oval Office looking for Kelly. They had to discuss minor details about an upcoming Independence Day speech. He found the Press Secretary smoking in the Rose Garden.

Rod- you finally gave in

Kelly startled at first. Then she nodded and continued smoking.

Kelly- yep

Rod- when did you start smoking for real?

Kelly- somewhere in the middle of the campaign, it got worse in the last few months

Rod- I see…

Kelly took another dry. It felt so good and it calmed her down. Of course, she loved his job and wouldn't trade it for anything. But sometimes it was just too stressful.

Rod- is it even allowed to smoke in here?

Kelly- I dunno… I'll have to ask one of my ten lawyers

Rod felt a bit sorry for her. Mac's problem had gotten her in a lot of trouble being completely innocent. The same went for many other members of the staff.

Kelly- you don't smoke, right?

Rod- not anymore. But I did for a while, like 20 years ago. It kept me away from… something worse

Kelly- right…

She put the cigarette's ashes in a small cup she was using as an ashtray. Then she took another drag, trying to summon the courage to approach a very difficult topic.

Kelly- Rod… I know about the deal the Speaker offered. And I know what they've got against you

Rod- yes, I told Mac to tell everything to you and Dickie so we can prepare a strategy to deal with the public opinion

Kelly- when your medical records become public

Rod- right

Kelly- they don't have to become public, Rod

Rod- you think Mac should take that deal

Kelly- well… it could benefit everybody. Don't you want the investigation, the questionings to be over? We have a great chance to avoid the hearings. We should take it

Rod- we can face what's to come

Kelly- we can? Rod, during the scandal with that intern I said… we all said countless of times that you didn't have a drinking problem… the President got asked about it and she avoided the question every time

Rod- I know, but we can handle it

Kelly sighed very frustrated.

Kelly- for God's sake! How many more times are we going to get caught lying?

Rod knew the revelation of his drinking problem as certain could destroy them. It was different when it was just rumors that nobody could ever prove. But he refused to let Mac pay such a high price for the sake of his secret.

Rod- I just can't let her do it, Kelly. We are talking about a resolution calling her a liar!

Kelly- it's only a piece of paper. Who cares about a silly resolution?

Rod- please, it's not just a peace of paper

Kelly- there are countless of resolutions people don't even know about, I did some research…. Did you know that Andrew Jackson was censured?

Rod- I did

Kelly- well, I didn't until this morning. And neither did Dickie. That's my point. History forgets those things. Nobody cares about that censure now

Rod- but Mac won't forget it. She's never going to let it go… it'll crush her. That's why I can't let her take that deal

**FOURTH OF JULY **

**Presidential bedroom **

Mac and Rod were getting ready to go to the informal Independence Day party that the staff was having in on the South Lawn. Mac had decided to go even when it wasn't traditional for the President and the First Family to go to that party. After all, she wasn't one to stick to tradition.

She walked out the closet as Rod finished changing clothes.

Mac- oh, Rod… by the way, I talked to Mike and Carl… I'm gonna take the deal. The lawyers will arrange the terms and I'll allow that resolution

Rod looked at her stunned.

Rod- a joint resolution?

Mac- a House Concurrent Resolution. I'll let it happen, but I won't sign it

Rod- darling, you don't have to let it happen. Do really you want to take a censure?

Mac- I have to

Rod- you don't! actually, I won't let you

Mac was taken aback by that.

Mac- excuse me? you won't LET me?

Rod- Mac, I'm serious. I don't want you to do it

Mac- I don't want to get censured either… but it's something I have to face. It's the right thing

Rod- no! Honey, there is no point. It won't save me from the embarrassment. People will always gossip about me, about Becca. And let's not forget that you are still struggling with an eating disorder. A censure won't change that

Mac- it's not about saving you or changing anything…. I have another reason to do it

Rod- what reason?

Mac sighed deeply.

Mac- I was wrong

Rod- what?

Mac- what I did was just wrong… really wrong. Come on, we both know that. I lied to the American people to get elected. It was wrong. My intentions weren't at all evil or sinister… but I had many opportunities to do the right thing and I never took them. Now I want to take responsibility for my actions. I'm to blame for this. I was wrong. I should take the punishment

Rod was absolutely speechless. He was so impressed by his wife's words that he didn't know how to react.

Mac noticed just how overwhelmed he was by everything.

Mac- we better go to the party, Mr. Calloway, everybody is waiting for us

She took his arm and smiled trying to light the mood. He smiled back at her. As they walked together she said jokingly…

Mac- hey, now I'll get another paragraph on the history books

Rod- actually, you won't. I thought you would too… until I talked to Kelly. Andrew Jackson did get censured in 1834 but he got it expunged in 1836. It never really made history

Mac- go figure…

They got to the party. They entered the South Lawn and greeted the guests. When the fireworks began, Mac kissed Rod on the mouth. It was a brief, but very intense kiss.

Rod couldn't believe Mac kissed him right in front of everybody. He was delighted. It was the very first time they ever kissed in public.

Rod- Mac, I know things between us have been a bit crazy lately… but you should know that I love you very, very, much

Mac- I love you too

To be continued… 

**Did you guys like it? please, send me some reviews! I wanna hear from all of you!**

**Next on "The fall…": Mac has to give the State Of the Union. It's momentous. If she handles it wrongly it could cost her the elections. Meanwhile, a sex scandal and a very special woman will make things just a bit more complicated for the President and the staff. **


	19. Nice she ain't

**Author's note: thanks to all my readers for being so patient and loyal. ****I hope you think this long chapter was worth the wait. ** **Thanks a lot to Big Mac for being my beta reader and my "secretary of being realistic". She was a great help when I had to deal with this chapter's legal mess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief. I don't own The West Wing. **   
**Horace's conversation with Mac is based on a great episode of "Everwood". ** **Mac's speech is based on Jed Bartlet's famous "American heroes" speech. **

**Summary: Mac has to give the State Of the Union. It's momentous. If she handles it wrongly it could cost her the elections. Meanwhile, a sex scandal and a very special woman will make things just a bit more complicated for the President and the staff.**   
**CHAPTER 19: ** **Nice she ain't**   
**FLASHBACK**

**NOVEMBER 10, 2016 ** **FLORIDA. Office of the State Senate's majority leader. **   
Christine Chambers was going through some paperwork and getting ready for a meeting with the man who in two months would be doing her current job. There was so much she still had to get done before leaving her office and taking over her new one. Luckily, she had a great staff that made things easier for her. At that moment Laurie came in. She was Christine's young personal assistant and close friend. 

Laurie- excuse me, madam? 

Christine still wasn't used to be called "madam" by people she had known for years. It was funny how different everybody treated her now.   
Christine- Laurie, don't be silly. You can still call me C.C. I'm your baby's godmother   
Laurie smiled, feeling incredibly proud of her friend.   
Laurie- oh, okay. Well… C.C., here I have another gift that came for "Governor Chambers"   
Christine smiled widely. She had archived her longtime goal sooner than everybody, including herself, had expected.   
Sadly, Governor Nuñez came down with terminal cancer five months ago and decided not to seek another term. But the democrats didn't have someone as strong and powerful as Nuñez. So Christine was asked by the Republican Party leadership to run for the governor's office, knowing that she would win by a landside.   
Christine took the nicely wrapped gift Laurie handed to her. 

Christine- for the next two months I'm Governor-_Elect_ Chambers, but I'll take it. Who is it from?   
Laurie- I don't know, it didn't have a card 

Christine opened the gift and laughed really hard when she saw it. It was a small model of a rocket ship with her face and initials painted on a side.   
Laurie- how strange! do you know who is it from?   
Christine- oh, yeah…   
She didn't need a card to know who had sent it. The gift had come from her secret lover, the only man in the world who would think of a toy as a romantic gift. It was from Dickie McDonald. And it was actually the most romantic gift she had ever gotten. 

When she closed her eyes she could still hear him saying: "_you are a rocket, Christine_".   
She was suddenly hit by a terrifying realization: she was falling in love with him. She had no other choice… she had to end that relationship before things get out of control.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 10, 2020** **White House. The West Wing** **Very early in the morning**

Dickie was walking down the hall on his way to staff meeting in the Roosevelt Room when Kelly caught up to him. Before she could say anything, he said,   
Dickie- I was watching, all right?   
Kelly- and did you know she would do that?   
Dickie stopped walking instantly.   
Dickie- I didn't. How could I know?   
Kelly- you know her very well…   
Dickie frowned. He should have never told Kelly about his past relationship with C.C. He knew he would never hear the end of it.   
Dickie- well, I don't anymore 

Kelly- okay   
Dickie- I really didn't know. Don't you think I would have warned the President otherwise?   
Kelly- you are right, I'm sorry   
They continued walking. But Kelly was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong.   
Kelly- I just don't get it. She was supposed to be on out team. She's always been supportive to us. Didn't the President just have a meeting with her?   
Dickie- yeah, and asked her to be Secretary of Treasury in the next Allen Administration   
Kelly- then what happened?   
Dickie sighed deeply in frustration. If only he had the answer.   
Dickie- Templeton simply offered her a better job, what can I do?   
They got to the Roosevelt Room. Mac and Rod where already discussing the situation with Josie Lynn and Samantha Norman. Josie was Rod's deputy and Sam was Dickie's.   
Mac- I know I shouldn't be this surprised…but I thought I had her   
Dickie sighed sadly.   
Dickie- oh, I know that feeling   
Sam took her glasses off and threw the newspaper she was reading over the table in frustration.

It had a picture of governor Christine Chambers on the front page. The headline said: "_Templeton gets potential ticket partner" _and the article began saying: "_Nathan Templeton, most likely to be the republican nominee for president, announced that Governor Christine Chambers will join him in the presidential ticket should he win the nomination next August." _   
Sam- look… I know all polls say he'll win the primaries. And I can understand that he feels very confident because he's raised twice as much money as his opponents. But this is so presumptuous from him. Why on earth would he choose a running mate before even getting the nomination?   
Rod- because he's an arrogant jackass… that's why   
Josie- don't you know the guy at all, Sam? "Presumptuous" is his middle name   
Dickie picked up the newspaper and looked at the picture of Christine. Only Kelly noticed the momentary longing in his eyes.   
Dickie- he knew the President wanted her on our team. So he rushed to make his move to secure her as his VP candidate   
Josie- well… it was a dumb move, in my opinion. He already had Florida. It would have been better for him to join forces with someone from some other state   
Dickie- I guess to him that was just a small cont next to a long list of pros   
Mac knew exactly where Dickie was going. But she wanted him to say it out loud. It would be more fun that way.   
Mac- please, tell us… what are exactly those pros?   
Dickie- well… he needs someone like C… I mean, Governor Chambers, to win the women vote and the young vote. I mean, he's old. And the Governor is a young, sexy woman. I mean… look at her…   
Dickie was practically drooling over Christine's picture. He had gotten too carried away and was now speaking without really thinking.   
Dickie- he wants someone young, sexy, strong and healthy in the ticket to make it more obvious to Americans that the president is not…   
At that moment he realized what he was about to say and he stopped his rant dryly. Not only he was exposing his crush on CC., but he was practically calling the President old, non-sexy and unhealthy. Kelly, Josie and Sam were assassinating him with their looks.   
Mac, far from being offended, found the situation pretty amusing.   
Mac- that I'm not young, sexy, strong or healthy? Is that what you are trying to say, Dickie?   
All eyes where on Dickie. He was starting to sweat. He rushed to make everything better. 

Dickie- no, Madam! Of course you are ALL those things!   
Mac- so… you are saying I am sexy?   
Dickie became red. He looked at Rod, who was staring at him with a frightening look.   
The girls, on the other hand, were enjoying big time what would forever be known as the funniest staff meeting ever. 

Dickie- oh… well… I… uh   
Mac decided it was time to get serious and take Dickie out of his misery.   
Mac- ok Dickie… relax…. You weren't completely wrong. Templeton's going to use Christine's youth and good health to make me look like a grandmother who needs an air tank just to give a speech. And let's not forget that I actually am a grandmother   
Sam- who's had serious health issues…   
Kelly- we have to make people see you as healthy and strong again…   
Rod- but how do we do that?   
The general public still saw Mac as sick and weak even when she was healthy and eating properly again. It had been eight months since her last episode and she had gained the weight and strength she desperately needed. Rod was so happy to see her doing so well. Now he was even enjoying Mac's very challenging reelection campaign. If she was okay, he wanted her to be president for four more years.   
Dickie- she has to go out and row again   
They all looked at him as if he were crazy.   
Josie- what? 

The girls exchanged "_is that really a good idea?_" looks.   
Mackenzie Allen had always enjoyed rowing. But she had to stop after her heart attack. At first, her doctors told her to do regular non-intense cardiovascular exercise. But it had to be monitored by her doctors. In the end, it was better for everybody if she did her exercises in the White House gym, where she could be closely watched by her trainer who made her respect the doctor's orders.   
Dickie- it's perfect! That's been the president's favorite sport since she was in high school… and she practiced it a lot during her first years as president. If she starts doing it again and we take some pictures of it…. Bingo! People will see her as the President they knew and loved   
Mac- do I also have to go to the pressroom and do some push-ups?   
Sam and Josie giggled. The mental image was just too funny.   
Kelly- ma'am, I know I never say this, but I think Dickie is right…   
Mac- yeah, I know he's right   
Mac had to admit that she really missed rowing. And now she was finally strong enough to give it a try. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of rowing just to score some political points. But, deep down, she was dieing to see if she could still do it. It would be a personal challenge.   
Mac- ok, so… who'll give my agents the good news? At that moment, they were interrupted by Martin Spencer, Kelly's deputy.   
Martin- excuse me, I need to talk to Kelly for a moment… it's urgent   
Kelly came back to the Roosevelt Room 20 minutes later. Then she asked to speak to Mac and Rod alone. The first couple knew something bad had happened.   
Rod- Kelly, what's wrong?   
Kelly- it's about Horace. There is a story about him on the Internet… it's very bad   
Mac- is it like the time he got photographed smoking pot? 

Horace was 17 then. Luckily, he never did it again. He didn't even like to smoke pot. He had only done it that one time because "_everybody else was doing it_." 

Kelly- it's worse… 

Mac and Rod exchanged a concerned look. They couldn't imagine what Horace could have done badly. The young man never drank nor used drugs. And he was a straight A student, as brilliant as his parents. The truth was that Horace had changed a lot since high school, except for one thing: he kept on getting a great deal of media attention, because of his charm… and his many women. Rod guessed the story had something to do with that.   
Rod- what did he do? Kelly got very nervous, much to Mac and Rod's surprise.   
Kelly- well, first of all, I'm sure he didn't do anything…. It must be a big lie   
Mac- Kelly, what's going on?   
Kelly- a girl called Nicole Tanner claims that Horace raped her…   
**The next day….**

**White House Residence **

Horace had just arrived to the White House. After expending 21 long hours in jail for a crime nobody he hadn't committed, he had decided to hide from the public until the huge scandal was over. He couldn't believe he had gotten into such a big mess. Everybody thought he was a rapist because some girl had said so. Nicole had told everybody that Horace went to her room with the pretext of borrowing a DVD and then raped her. He couldn't believe it.   
Naturally, since there had been no rape, there was no evidence whatsoever of rape. That was the reason he could leave jail after posting bail. It was just her word against his. But the issue was far from being over. He still had to face very serious charges.   
At that moment, he was in his room listening to music, what he always did when he couldn't use sex to leave all his worries behind.   
He startled when Becca stormed in his bedroom without so much as a knock first. Horace froze when she saw his sister's angry face. The last person he wanted to face was Rebecca. He wanted to just disappear under his bed. Before she could say anything, Horace rushed to tell her his version of the story.   
Horace- Becca, I did nothing!. She's accusing me for no reason. You know that! I'm your brother. Believe me, I'm one hundred percent innocent. I could never do something like that 

Becca- I know that! Of course I know that. I know you more than anybody else does… I didn't believe her story for one second   
However, Becca still was incredibly angry with him.   
Becca- but do you know how bad this will be for mom and dad? And on election year! I can't believe what an idiot you are!   
Horace- hey! I did nothing wrong! Nicole wants to get back at me because I had sex with her and never called her again… Blame that bitch for the scandal… because of her I spent 21 hours in jail!   
Becca- don't play victim with me! This only happened because you keep sleeping around…. you might not be guilty of rape, but you are definitely guilty of jerkness   
Horace- that's not even a word… or illegal, for that matter   
Becca- with you, it should be. You've slept with so many women that they could have their own state…. And I know you deflowered Stacey in the Oval Office and then ignored her completely. And I also know about Jenny and prom night. You did the exact same thing… and what about that girl Molly, who kept calling you? It never occurred to you calling her back 

Horace- just leave me alone, Becca. I'm not interested in discussing my "_jerkness_" with you 

Becca had no intention of leaving. But then she heard Joanna's crying through the portable baby monitor she was holding. That meant the nine-month baby was up from her nap and wanted her mommy.   
Becca- your niece saved you.   
Becca left the bedroom and Horace went back to listening to his music. Neither of them was aware that their mother had been listening to the entire conversation.   
Mac wanted to talk to Horace. But now she was too overwhelmed. Nicole? Stacey? Jenny? Molly? She had no idea Horace was that kind of boy. She thought he had dated only a few girls through the years and that those relationships had failed for reason beyond his power. She couldn't believe she was so clueless when it came to Horace's life. What the hell had her son been doing? 

**Later that night… **

**Residence's kitchenette**

Mac couldn't sleep. She was sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. She was staring at the space just playing around with her spoon. She was lost in her thoughts when Horace came into the kitchen.   
Horace- oh… I just came to get some tea.   
Mac- okay.   
Horace made himself some tea and sat next to his mother.   
Horace, hey, mom, I'm really sorry about this whole incident. I never meant to cause you any problem. There was no way I could predict that girl would do something like that.   
Mac looked down to her cup thoughtfully. Trying to figure out a way to get to her son. She settled for the old "just be honest".   
Mac- I need to know, how many more girls are out there like her?   
Horace looked at his mom with a mixture of shock and confusion. 

Horace- what? Do you want me to share _the_ list with you?   
Mac- I just want to know how many girls you treated like dirt.   
Horace- mom, I treated nobody like dirt. Never. Okay?   
Mac- to you sleeping with a girl and ignoring her afterwards is not treating someone like dirt?   
Horace- look… I never make anybody any promises. They know what I want, what I need. And they want to give it to me. I never pretend to be someone I'm not. If they start planning the wedding just because I had sex with them… well, that's their own damn fault!   
Mac just stared at him not believing her eyes and ears. Who was the boy in front of her? How could her son turn into one of those guys?   
Mac- you don't have to marry a girl to sleep with her. But you do need to show that you care about them, about their feelings. You have to give them your respect. You can't just sleep around, without even caring that you might hurt someone's feelings. I mean… you are not even sorry!   
Horace- I am sorry!   
Mac- no, you are not. You're just sorry for your self. You are sorry that some girl got you into trouble. You don't even know what it is that you did wrong.   
Horace sighed feeling deeply frustrated.   
Horace- you know what? That's true. I don't know what I did wrong… it's only sex.   
Mac- you can't treat women like that, Horace! You can't use women like they are objects. You can't sleep with someone you have no intention of calling again!   
Horace stood up, ready to go back to his room.   
Horace- I'm an adult. My dating life…   
Mac cut him off dryly.   
Mac- this isn't dating. It's called hit and run. Can't you see the difference? Just tell me something…. what do you know about Nicole?   
Horace- come on…   
Mac- no, I'm serious. You "dated" her. So tell me something about her. What does she like to do in her free time? Does she have a favorite movie? A favorite singer or band? Does she have any brothers or sisters?   
Horace didn't know what to say. He knew none of those things.   
Mac- you don't know anything about her, do you? Yet, you got into her bed.   
Horace- oh, give me a break, mom… I'm just not a romantic guy.   
Mac- you don't have to be romantic. But at least be honorable. Be a good man!   
Horace stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his mother's words.   
Mac- this is all my fault. I failed. I can only imagine what your father must be feeling. 

Horace- what? No! Mom, please, you didn't fail   
Mac- yeah… I've always been taken with your charm, your sympathy. It never occurred to me that underneath your charm there could be something as disappointing as what I'm seeing now.   
Horace- mom, look, I can change, all right? I can be better.   
Mac really wanted to believe him. But she had been so blind about Horace for so long that now she was afraid it might be too late.   
**A week later** **White House Residence**

Mike Stanton headed to the residence to talk to Horace. At the request of Mac, he was working with a Connecticut defense attorney in representing Horace. Now he had excellent news for his client. He entered the family room where Horace was waiting for him. They greeted each other and Horace got coffee for both of them. Then Mike happily shared the good news.   
Mike- well, Horace, you are a very lucky boy… The D.A. dropped all the charges   
Horace- what? seriously?   
Horace was overjoyed. But what Mike said seemed too good to be true.   
Mike- yeah… because of a new exculpatory testimony, and because of the lack of evidence   
Horace- wait… what new testimony?   
Mike- a young woman is going to testify that Nicole looked for her and told her she was planning to get back at you by accusing you of rape. Nicole was seeking her cooperation. But the girl chose to do the right thing and tell the truth   
Horace- but, who is this girl? Mike looked trough his papers and found the name of the girl who had spoken on Horace's favor.   
Mike- Stacey Craig   
Horace was stunned. Stacey had spoken in his favor? After what he'd done to her?   
Horace- Stacey?   
Mike- yes… a good girl, and very beautiful too, if I may say Horace- yep.   
The truth was that Horace never had a good reason to ignore Stacey. He liked her very much. The only reason he never dated her after their one night together was because he thought he was too young to have a serious girlfriend. Besides, she was the first woman he had ever been with, and he felt the need to see what else was out there before settling down. So he had foolishly ignored her phone calls and messages until they stopped. Now he knew how stupid he had been. And Stacey had proven to be the bigger person. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 18. 2020 **

**Washington DC**

**Hilton Hotel**   
Dickie entered the luxurious Hilton hotel where Christine was staying during her three-day trip to Washington. He knew Governor Chambers was in DC for the annual Governors conference and to meet with Nathan Templeton.   
Dickie knew he probably shouldn't be there, but he just had to see her. Suddenly, he saw her just about to take the elevator. Her assistant took some notes and then left the hotel to do whatever she had to do. Christine took the elevator. Then Dickie rushed and stepped in it before she could close the door.   
Dickie- Madam Governor… Christine stared at her in shock and confusion. What the hell was he doing there?   
Christine- Mr. McDonald, I wasn't aware you had business to attend here   
Dickie- I don't. I just was just wondering if we could talk for a moment   
Christine- we can't. I only have 10 minutes to change before heading to a meeting with….   
She stopped. Unsure of what she should say. But Dickie knew exactly who she would meet.   
Dickie- Speaker Templeton?   
Christine- yeah… Look, if the President is mad… Dickie- I'm not here for the President, I'm here for my self.   
Then the elevator reached the floor of Christine's room and stopped. She stepped out the elevator and Dickie followed her.   
Dickie- I mean, you are the one who broke up with me… It's not fair that you punish the President because our relationship didn't work.   
Christine stopped walking right there and turned around to face Dickie.   
Christine- you really think that's what this it about? You think I turned down a cabinet position because my ex boyfriend works for the president? Boy, you got some ego!   
Dickie looked down and blushed for a moment. Christine kept walking until she got to her room door. He followed her.   
Dickie- wait… wait…   
Dickie made his way into Christine's room, to her shock. She sighed, feeling a bit annoyed.   
Christine- Dickie! Please…   
Dickie- come on! I need to know… why did you switched sides?   
Christine- I just did, okay? Can't you accept that someone may prefer to work for the other side?   
Dickie- you just like Templeton better? Is that what you are saying?   
Christine- yeah, exactly. I used to like Mackenzie Allen. But now I know she can't be trusted.   
Dickie- oh, because Templeton is so trustworthy.   
Christine- he is! And if I recall correctly, you have some experience changing sides yourself . I remember when you talked me into blocking the ERA, the president fired you and you worked for Templeton for two months… 

Dickie did remember that. He was so mad at the President for firing him and not even listening to him. He thought his place was with the enemy, who, at least, wanted to win. So he went to see him and gave him advice. "_Ain't you in the wrong room, young man_?" Nathan had asked him. As it turned out, he was. So two months later, Dickie did the unthinkable. He went back to Mac crawling and begging for another chance. Mac took him back and Dickie worked hard and earned her trust again. But it wasn't easy. He was in the penalty box for a year. Until he got her elected, earning her trust and a promotion.   
Dickie- it was only for two months! I realized I had made a terrible mistake. Look… I know the President wants you in the team… 

Dickie couldn't understand why CC had such a big problem with Mac. They were so much alike. CC was like a younger version of Mac. Maybe that was the problem. Opposites attract and two equal forces reject each other. He realized that CC wanted to _be_ Mac, not _work for_ her.   
Christine- I can't be on her team. I'm already committed to Templeton's campaign. Now, would you leave alone?   
Dickie- in a minute… there is one last thing…   
Totally out of the blue, he grabbed her and kissed her. Christine couldn't resist and kissed him back for a few seconds. Then she realized she couldn't afford doing anything crazy. So she gently pushed him away. Christine- your minute is up, Mr. McDonald   
She practically kicked him out the room and then closed the door. He just shook his head in disbelief.   
Dickie- oh, you are killing me, CC   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**January 20. 2020. ** **The day of the State of the Union address** **1:30 am**   
It was very late in the night and Mac was still in her private study, next to the Oval Office. She was reading for the millionth time a copy of the speech she would give the next day. Rod came in looking for her.   
Rod- hey…   
Mac- hey you…   
Rod- honey, aren't you going to bed?   
Mac- yeah… in a minute, I'm just… I'm just giving this thing another look.   
Rod- Mackenzie, we have been working on that for three months, we've given it thousands of looks. Trust me. It's perfect. Mac relaxed a little and took off her glasses. Rod sat next to her and rubbed her back and neck.   
Mac- can't you blame me for being nervous? Everybody is saying that this is the speech of my political career. Rod- they always say that.   
Mac- they are right now, if something goes wrong with this State of the Union, it'll be my last.   
Rod- I know there is a lot of pressure. But you can do it. You are up to the challenge   
Mac- my numbers are not even near where they should be… my approval ratings…   
Rod lovingly put his index finger on her mouth.   
Rod- can you, please, stop focusing on the negative?   
Mac- can you, please, continue with the back massage?   
Rod- that's an order, Madam President.   
He smiled and continued massaging her back.   
Rod- hey, you should know that I talked to Horace too.   
Mac- you did?   
Rod- yeah… I felt really guilty about what happened. So I went to Yale yesterday and he and I had a serious talk about his dating. I told him pretty much the same things you told him. But he needed to hear it from me too.   
Mac- that's true   
Rod- I wish I had talked to him sooner. I tried once, years ago… but I failed then. He had no idea of how to treat women. And I never took the time to teach him   
Mac- honey… you know what? Nothing you could have told him would have made a real impact then. He'll only change when he's truly ready to grow up   
Rod- I guess… 

**10 AM**

**Oval Office**

It was morning. Mac had slept 4 hours. Then had a shower and then breakfast with Rod and the kids. Now she was working on the big speech again. Suddenly, her husband busted into the Oval.   
Rod- Mac, they need us in the situation room….   
They rushed there. Mac entered the Situation Room quickly, followed by her husband. Everybody stood up.   
Mac- what happened?   
Tony Prado stepped up to give the bad news.   
Tony- a bomb exploded in a high school, in California. It was a terrorist attack. There are 10 fatalities and several people seriously injured. Two of the people who died were paramedics who were still inside the building when it collapsed   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **10 pm. Capitol Building **

Mac was in the podium talking to the big crowd. So far the speech had gone great, which was a huge relief. The bombing in California had obviously required major changes in the speech. Nobody was in the mood to hear the nitty gritty details of the budget or social security. What the country needed was reassurance and courage. Now it was time to the big ending, the most decisive part of the speech. 

Mac- _Today more than ever, our destiny seems not to be of our own choosing. Lives were tragically lost today in California by the cowardice of others, and others have been forever changed. So we get sad, angry and outraged by the unfairness of it all. We wonder… why such tragedies occur? But we do not get a good answer because there is no good answer to that question. But faith tells to the believers that we are all here for a reason. There is a mysterious, unknown, reason why we find our selves in a specific time or place. None of us knows what difficulties, what challenges, what critical moments, are waiting for us. What we know is that the true measure of a people's strength is how they rise to master that challenge when it does arrive. Every time we think we have reached our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and we're reminded that such capacity may very well be limitless. This is a time for American heroes. We will do what is hard. We will achieve what is great. This is a time for American heroes and we'll reach for the stars... God bless the memory of the people who have died today. God bless you and God bless the United States of America. __Thank you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**The next day… ** **Early in the morning** **Oval Office **   
Rod, Mac, Kelly, Sam and Josie were waiting impatiently for Dickie to bring precious information. Finally, he entered the Oval, with his face showing no emotion.   
Rod- you got the numbers?   
Dickie- I got them. I think we made it… it's amazing. People remembered why they liked her in the first place…   
Everybody looked at him with deep curiosity. Waiting for him to say more. He read the numbers he had on a paper.   
Dickie- 60 Democrats, 60 Republicans, and 40 Independents were asked identical questions a month ago and again last night. A month ago, only 30 said the President was able to handle her job effectively but last night that number's up to 59. Trustworthy: 60 up from 25.   
Mac- that's great…. But now tell us the number that really counts…   
Dickie smiled. He was saving the best for last.   
Dickie- strong leader: 69.   
Everyone erupted into big cheers. Josie, Sam and Kelly "highed-five" with each other. Mac then decided to tease them and pretended to get really serious.   
Mac- ladies, don't you think that's inappropriate for the Oval office? I mean… what's next? Cabinet members doing "the wave" during the inauguration ceremony?   
Mac then laughed, showing she was only kidding. Everybody relaxed again and continue to enjoy their success.   
Dickie- Madam President… this are great numbers, but it's only a sample of 160 people. Winning this election is going to be very hard   
Mac- then, we'll do what's hard

To be continued… 

Next on "The Fall…": It's Election Day. Once again it's too close to call. But the elections are unexpectedly overshadowed by a terrible event. 


	20. and I'll cry if I want to

**Author's note: Thanks to Mac for her great help. Thanks to my readers for they support and reviews. I think this is by far the saddest chapter of them all. I hope you don't want to kill me at the end. **

**The title of the chapter is from that very famous old song called "**_**It's my party**_**". I bet you all know it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief. I don't own The West Wing. **

**Summary: It's Election Day. There is too much on stake and nobody knows what will be the results. But suddenly the elections are unexpectedly overshadowed by a terrible event. **

**CHAPTER 20: And I'll cry if I want to**

**November 3rd, 2020 **

**Election Day. **

**White House **

Mac woke up, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She soon noticed Rod looking at her from his side of the bed with that typical cocky smile of his she loved so much.

Rod- good morning, darling

Mac- good morning

Rod- so, big day today

Mac- huge

Mac curled up in Rod's arms and rested her head in his chest, enjoying that feeling of security and comfort that always came from being in her husband's arms.

Mac- what if we stay all day here, like this? We can skip today's drama, and just read the results on the paper tomorrow.

Rod- very tempting idea…

Mac- but not possible, I know. Oh, I just hate election days. All the stress and the waiting for the results…

Rod- I know.

The next fours years of their lives would be decided today. Their future depended on today's results. He was just as nervous as Mac was.

Mac- everything could end today

Rod- not today, even if the worst should happen we would still have two more months

Mac- doesn't matter. If I lose, this is it. Do you realize this job is as far I get? Once I'm finished with the Presidency I'm pretty much done. I'll leave the White House on January 20 and become just a woman who once made history. I'll never be able to do something as important as this and when everything is over I'll be left with nothing but the memories of the time I made the difference… I'll be nothing but a page in the history books.

Rod was clearly overwhelmed. It was the first time Mac shared with him her feelings about the after White House life. She never talked much about it. Usually she just said something like "_I want to keep doing what I'm doing_" and that was the end of the conversation.

Rod- darling, I promise you that everything will be just fine. You focus on making the best out of the present. We'll worry about our future later… if we are lucky we'll have four years to figure that out…

**Later… **

**Residence Kitchenette **

Mac was now in a much better mood. She and Rod had taken a lovely shower together and now they were going to have breakfast with their daughters and granddaughter. Mac smiled when she stepped into the kitchen and saw Amy making delicious pancakes. The 12-year-old was wearing a pink "_Mackenzie for America_" T-shirt, which made Mac's smile even wider.

Rebecca was already sitting at the table, wearing a red "_Get out the vote_" T-shirt. The young woman was feeding little Joanna, who was wearing a very small pink "_Mac for America_" T-shirt specially made for her. Naturally, Dickie was the one who had it made. Mac was amazed by the drastic change Becca had made. The young woman was shy and hated the attention as always, but over the years she had become far more supportive, even after the kidnapping.

The President felt very warm inside when she thought of the support her entire family had given to both of her presidential campaigns. Each of them had contributed in their own special and unique way. But she was particularly proud of her oldest daughter.

Mac thought that after the kidnapping. Becca had every right to hate her and ask her to quit her job. But Becca never made such demands. If anything, the kidnapping made Becca support her even more. One reason was that Becca realized Mac had the power to stop (or punish if stopping wasn't possible) horrible people like the ones who kidnapped her. Becca couldn't let those guys to win and get what they wanted.

After greeting everybody cheerfully, Mac and Rod sat at the table.

Becca- so, today is the big day

Mac- yes, it is

Amy- mom, when are Horace, grandma and Bill coming?

Mac- everybody is coming by dinnertime, baby

Amy- awesome! Can't wait to see them. I want to show grandma the essay I wrote for my history class about the first time women got to vote

Kate and Bill had moved to Bill's house in Connecticut after they got back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Amy really missed not seeing her grandma everyday.

Rod- I bet she'll love it, hun. I already read it and it's very good

Becca- by the way, Horace and I vote at the same place, so I'll meet him after voting…. for Nathan Templeton, naturally

Becca added teasingly.

Mac smiled and teased back.

Mac- naturally

Amy- oh, I wish I could vote

Mac and Rod smiled, both feeling delighted and very proud of their youngest daughter. Most 12 year old's only cared about things like clothes, popularity, school dances and make-up. Of course, Amy could be incredibly shallow too, and she did care a lot about those things, but she was also very interested in her studies and world affairs. Amy was so bright and precocious that she had skipped fourth grade. Now she was at the top of her eighth-grade class. She was Mac's little genius.

Rod- I know, honey. At least you'll get to help me with my work today.

After voting in Connecticut, Rod would go to a big polling place in New York to help check in voters. The twins planned do the same in Boston. Amy was so exited about helping Rod and contributing with the process a little bit. She had spent the last week going to public places to hand in flyers reminding people to go to vote on November 3rd.

Amy- yeah, that'll be so cool!

Becca- you better take a nap this time

Becca was teasing her little sister because on election night of 2016 Amy had insisted on watching all the returns but fell asleep before the elections were officially called.

Amy- oh, shut up. I was only 8. I'm older now.

Becca- oh, ok, I'm so sorry, ma'am.

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister. Everybody laughed and continue to enjoy the family breakfasts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours later **

**New Canaan. Connecticut. **

Kate and Bill were at the polls. They had already voted and now they were both helping to check in the other voters. Kate then saw her daughter. Mac had just finished casting her vote and was now being photographed walking out of the booth. The President greeted some people who were waiting their turns to cast their votes, waved for the cameras and replied some questions from reporters. Once Mac was done with all that, she asked for a moment alone with Kate. Mother and daughter walked towards the motorcade and then sat inside Mac's limousine, where they would be able to speak privately.

Mac- so, mom… I'm so glad you and Bill are coming tonight.

Kate- we wouldn't miss your big night for anything in the world

Mac- well, it would Nathan's big night…. or even Julia's

Mac meant Julia Dickinson, the presidential candidate for the democrats. She was an incredibly smart 50-year-old U.S. Senator from New York. Her running mate was a very charismatic black man who had run against her in the primaries but lost.

But Kate was sure Mac would win.

Kate- nonsense! It'll be _your_ big night and we all will be there to celebrate as soon as they declare you the winner.

Mac was amazed by how certain Kate felt as saying those words. She really missed her mom's confidence and encouragement. Kate always seemed to believe Mac could archive anything and win any battle.

Mac- oh, mom, the White House it's not the same without you. We all miss you…. especially Amy. She had gotten used to having you around all the time.

Kate smiled sweetly. It was so typical of Mac to use Amy as an excuse. It was still very hard for Mac to admit she needed someone.

Kate- well, dear, I miss seeing all of you all every day too. Don't get me wrong, life with Bill is great. He makes me happy. But I miss the kids. And I hate it that I don't get to see Joanna very often.

That was exactly what Mac wanted to hear.

Mac- then you and Bill can move in with us!

Kate- to the White House?

Mac- yeah! For the next four years if I win… and if I don't we'll figure something out. But the bottom line is that we need you. Becca needs help with Joanna. And Rod and I still have Amy.

It had been decided that Becca and Joanna would live with Mac and Rod at least until Becca finished medical school, since the young single mother needed a lot of help with the baby. The idea of helping her daughter and grandkids really tempted Kate, but the old lady was a bit reluctant. She knew Bill well enough to know he wouldn't object. But how would Mac feel about having Bill around?

Kate- are you ready to start living with your stepfather?

Mac thought about it for only five seconds. Then she gave the only possible answer.

Mac- well... it's a very large house.

Mother and daughter shared a smile and a big hug.

Mac- oh, I have to go back to DC now

Kate- ok, Bill and I will stay here until the closure. We'll be there around 9.30.

Mac- ok, I'll have your old room set for the two of you. If you want you can already bring all your things.

Kate- great. Then we'll go after packing. Don't wait for us to have dinner.

Mac- ok… good. Thanks for everything, mom, I love you

Kate- I love you too

Kate got down the limousine and waved goodbye. Then Mac gave the order and the motorcade took her back to the White House.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9.45 PM (DC time) **

**White House's residence**

Rod was at the kitchenette making popcorns for everybody to eat while watching the returns. It was cold and rainy outside. It was a night meant to be spent in front of the TV eating tons of popcorn covered with sugar. He took a bunch of hot popcorns and put them in his mouth, dropping four of them in the process. He was just too nervous. The polls had been closed. The votes from the East Coast states were already being counted. But no state was ready to be called yet. His anxiety was growing by the second.

Amy entered the kitchen and casually ate some popcorn.

Amy- where is grandma?

Rod- she and Bill are still on their way, they got delayed because they had to pack

Amy- right…

She helped Rod to make the popcorns and put them on big bowls. Just as they were about to take them to the family room, Horace came in, very exited.

Horace- come quick! They are about to call Connecticut

The three of them rushed to the family room. Becca was watching expectantly the TV. Joanna was sitting on the floor playing innocently with her teddy-bears.

Rod- where's your mother?

Becca- taking a shower… she thought there would be no important news this soon

On the TV, a male news anchor began talking about the election. Everybody got quiet and paid attention to the TV.

_News Anchor- an hour and a half after the polls got closed on the East Coast, we are ready to declare the State of Connecticut for President Mackenzie Allen. The President won there with 51 of the votes. Giving her 7 electoral votes. _

In the family room, everybody cheered happily. Nobody was surprised, because they knew Mac would win her home state, but they were incredibly exited about their first victory of the night.

Rod- I have to tell Mac! I can't believe she's missing this.

Suddenly, Agent Daniel Carter entered in the room looking somber. Rod worried instantly. The agent had the same look on his face he had the night of Becca's kidnapping.

Daniel- excuse me, Mr. Calloway… I need to speak with you.

Rod- of course…

They went to the kitchen to have more privacy. Rod now knew for sure that something really terrible had happened.

Rod- what's going on?

Daniel- it's about Mrs. Allen and Mr. Harrison. They had an accident on their way here.

Rod- an accident?

Daniel- their agents were driving them to the airport, but on their way there the car was hit by a drunk driver who ran the red light at a very high speed.

Rod was horrified.

Rod- oh, God. Daniel… is Kate ok?

Daniel shook his head sadly.

Daniel- no, she died instantly.

**Presidential bedroom… **

Still unaware of everything, Mac left the shower. She put on the presidential robe and went to bedroom. She looked at the outfits in her closet trying to decide what to wear. Then she noticed that Rod was entering the bedroom. Mac smiled at him.

Mac- so… should I wear this blue suit or the brown one?

At that moment, she noticed that Rod looked devastated. His sad expression scared her. Rod didn't reply to her question. Instead, he took her hand and made her sit on the bed.

Rod- honey, I'm afraid I have terrible news…

**Meanwhile, in the Press Room **

Kelly still didn't know about Kate's death. She was in the podium giving a press briefing as she always did.

Kelly- of course, we are very exited about winning Connecticut. But that's only one state. The night has just begun. Anything could happen!

She was actually very exited. The polls Dickie had made during the past few days were very promising. The President's job aproval rating was at 58 . And 47 of registred voters had said they planned to vote for her.

The reporters clamored her name to ask more questions. But before Kelly could reply Martin, her deputy, approached the podium and handed her a piece of paper with a somber expresion. That could only mean that something very important and unexpected had come up. Kelly read the note. All reporters noticed that after reading it she was shocked and close to tears. After taking a few seconds to overcome her astonishment, Kelly tried really hard to keep her professional demeanor and gave the horrible news.

Kelly- I'm sorry… I've just been told that the President's mother was in a car accident while she was on her way here, with her second husband and two secret service agents. It's my sad duty to inform you that Katherine Mackenzie Allen and William James Harrison died instantly when a drunk driver hit the vehicle in which they were coming to spend the night with their family.

The reporters tried to ask questions and frenetically clamored for Kelly. But the press secretary was just too overwhelmed to respond.

Kelly- excuse me, guys, that's all I have to say now. We'll have another briefing in an hour.

She quickly left the pressroom. Steve instinctively followed her.

Kelly- Steve, I said I wouldn't answer questions…

Steve- I know…

Then he simply opened his arms, knowing exactly what Kelly needed. She let all her emotions out as she broke down in tears while he held her.

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK **

**Election Night 2004**

**Conneticut. New Caanan. Rod and Mac's house**

Rod entered his house after dropping the twins at Kate and Michael's house. The kids would spend the night there because he and Mac had a victory party to attend. He left his keys on the coffee table and talked loudly thinking that Mac was in the kitchen and could hear him.

Rod- hey, I'm home. I heard Senator Kerry's concession speech in the car. I can't believe it! well, Congresswoman Allen... you won so that makes it great night

He entered the kitchen and saw it empty. He then went upstairs to their room. Mac was sitting on their bed, staring in space, lost in thought.

Rod- honey, why aren't you ready?

They were having a celebration party at a big hotel's ballroom for Mac's supporters and everybody who worked on her congressional campaign. They were supposed to be there in ten minutes.

Mac- we are not going

Rod then noticed Mac's eyes and voice... she had been crying.

Rod- kiddo, what's wrong?

Mac took a deep breath. How on earth was she going to break the horrible news? She gently took Rod's hand and made him sit next to her.

Mac- honey, I'm so sorry. I have terrible news. They just called from the retirement home... your grandmother passed away. I'm sorry.

She had met grandma Rebecca nine years ago. Mac had soon come to love her as if she were her own grandmother. She felt devastated by the lost, and she could only imagine how terrible this was for Rod. Her husband was still in shock. He looked confused and in total disbelief.

Rod- what? no... this can't be. we visited her yesterday and she was feeling great. remember?

Mac- yeah... but tonight she had a heart attack. They said she passed away peacefully... in her sleep.

Mac hoped the fact that Rebecca didn't suffer would offer some sort of consolation. But she knew it wouldn't. Rod clearly wanted to cry and shout very loudly but was trying hard not to fall apart. Mac knew what it was like hiding strong emotions. So she got closer to him to give him a hug.

Rod- no.. no... I'm ok... well, you have to go to the party... people expect you to be there

Mac shook her head firmly. Then she carressed Rod's cheek lovingly.

Mac- I'm not going anywhere... I'm staying right here with you.

Rod- it's just... I... I can't...

Then Rod broke down and allowed himself to cry in Mac's comforting arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to present time**

**Election Night 2020 **

**1 AM (DC) - 10 PM (California) **

Rod, Horace, Amy, Vince, Dickie, Carl, Tony and Kelly were gathered in the residence's family room. The TV was on but they were barely paying attention to it. And nobody was really speaking. Rod and the kids were naturally devastated. The others were just trying to be there for them. Mac's friends had show up in the residence as soon as they heard about Kate to give Mac their condolensces and support in such a difficult time.

At that moment, Becca came back into the room. The others looked at her expectantly. She knew immediately what they were asking with their inquisitive eyes.

Becca- she still doesn't want to see anybody

She sat next to her twin brother, who put an arm around her and held her as she rested her head in his shoulder. They both had cried along with their little sister until they run out of tears. Horace first felt a bit embarrassed for crying so much, but he soon realized that there was nothing wrong with crying over his beloved grandmother. She was truly wonderful and they loved her so much.

Amy was doing something she hadn't done since she was 7... she was hugging "pony". It was one of the things that reminded her of her dear grandmother, so she was holding on to it as if her own life depended on it. She still couldn't believe she would never see her grandma again. She could never play chest with her again. She could never talk to her again. She could never go shopping with her. She could never show her an essay she might like. Life was so unfair. Right when she was about to have her grandma back she had lost her. Who would be there for her now? Grandma Kate was her best friend.

Suddenly everybody's attention was back to the TV set when a reporter made a very important announcement.

_Reporter- Amazingly, only two hours after the polls were closed at the west coast we are ready to declare a winner in the State of California... its 55 electoral votes go for President Mackenzie Allen. At the moment, the President is first with 136 electoral votes. She had won New Hampshire, Virginia, Connecticut, Indiana, Georgia, Pennsylvania, and Maryland. Speaker Templeton is second in the race with 73 electoral votes, having won Florida, Alabama, Oklahoma, Montana, Idaho, North Carolina and South Carolina. While Senator Dickinson so far won Massachusetts, New York, DC, and Illinois and is third with 67 electoral votes. _

Rod could hardly believe it. Mac was winning. It was actually happening. He looked at Dickie and Kelly and gave them a weak smile. He couldn't help feeling glad and incredibly proud of what they had accomplished. With determination, he stood up and headed to Kate's old room. He knew for sure that Mac was there. Indeed, he saw her sitting on Kate's bed just staring at the space, still on her robe. She looked at him, silently asking what he wanted. He could tell she was annoyed by his presence.

Rod- you won California. You got 136 electoral votes now.

Mac showed no emotion and, blankly, asked: "really?"

Rod- darling, everybody is downstairs… they want to see you.

Mac- I can't do this now…

Rod- yes, you can. You should. Mac... your mother would want you to be downstairs, getting exited with the results and enjoying the well deserved victory for which you worked so hard.

Mac- she wanted me to run for reelection more than anyone, she really wanted my to win this… I can't believe that now she's gone and she won't get to see it if I actually make it. This is all wrong, Rod. Everything is wrong. She should be here. she should see this.

Mac couldn't take it anymore. She let Rod hold her and she cried in the safety of his arms.

Rod- she'll see it, Mac, she'll always be with you… giving you strength in every step of the way, like she always did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK **

**January 20, 2013**

**President Bridges's Inauguration Day. **

**Washinton Hospital **

Mac and Rod were walking down the hospital's corridors and following the signs that would lead them to the cardiac ICU. Mac was still wearing her evening gown and Rod was still in his tux. There was no time to change. They had to leave the Inauguration Ball urgently when they were told that Michael had suffered from a heart attack. Now they were desperately trying to find Kate. They were being closely followed by Secret Service agents, but they hardly took any notice of it.

Kate was sitting in the waiting room staring blankly at the space. She noticed Rod and Mac and stood up.

Mac- mom!

Kate rushed to hug her daughter.

Rod- kate, what happened?

Kate- he had a heart attack. oh, I can't believe it!. This must be a nightmare. He just fell down. And the doctor said he had a heart attack. He's now having an EKG.

Mac- it's ok, mom. I bet everything will be fine.

Then a doctor aproached them. Kate recognized him as Michael's doctor.

Kate- doctor Johnson? please, tell me, how is my husband?

Doctor- he's all right at the moment. But he's going to get an angiogram to determine the amount of blockage in his arteries. when we see the results we'll be able to figure out where we'll go from there. He might need an emergency bypass surgery.

**One hour later...**

After the angiogram they were able to see Michael, who was awake. He looked terribly pale in his hospital bed.

Michael- I'm sorry I scared you honey...

Kate- it's ok. The important thing is that you get better. okay?

He nodded weakly and then looked at Mac.

Michael- hey, Vice President Allen... what are you doing here? you should be at the ball, dancing. It's your big night.

Mac shook her head.

Mac- there is nowhere else I should be right now, daddy. And it's Teddy's big night.

Michael- I don't care. I'm so proud of you, Mac. This is just the beginning of something even greater. You'll see...

Mac couldn't say anything as a reply. At that moment, the doctor entered quicky in the room.

doctor- the blockage is worse than we hoped. We have to take him to surgery as soon as possible.

Before anybody could react, a bunch of nurses were preparing Michael for the bypass and the family had to leave the room.

Mac, Rod and Kate nervously waited for two long hours until the doctor showed up. Doctor Jonhson's sad expression said it all.

doctor- I'm so sorry. We did everything we could...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Mac, now dressed, entered the family room. Everybody greeted her warmly and gave their condolences. Then they all silently watched the returns.

A few hours went by and Julia Dickison, having only gotten only 90 electoral votes, called to concede.

It was all between Mac and Nathan now. Nathan had 168 electoral votes. Mac was a lot closer to the promised land with 258. It all came down to Georgia, which was still too close to call. If Mac won in that state, she would get 273 electral votes.

Then it happened. President Mackenzie Allen won Georgia and was declared the winner of the 2020 Presidential elections.

Everybody was completely speechless.

Mac was totally numb. Had she heard correctly? Did she just win the elections?

In a matter of seconds, Nathan Templeton called her to concede.

Several minutes later, they all watched him on TV giving his concession speech on TV. He gave it from his campaign headquarters in Florida, in front of many of his supporters. He looked incredibly sad and overwhelmed. All the people who where there to support him were cheering for him. He addressed the crowd.

_Nathan- Thank you... thank you so much for your love and support. It means so much to me. Thank you. Sadly, the votes were counted on Georgia and the result, my friends, were very clear... I can't win this election. A few minutes ago I called President Allen to congratulate her on her victory... _

As she was watching that, Mac's eyes filled with tears. It was for real. She had truly won. She looked up and with one hand over her heart whispered,

Mac- thank you, mom

**To be continued... **

**guys, I live and write for your reviews. Please, send plenty of them! **

**Next on "The fall...": It's Inaguration Day. For Mac and Becca is time to say goodbye to those who are gone. A very important tradition continues. And another life is lost. **


	21. Inauguration, part one

**Author's note: **

**as always, thanks to my readers for their love and support. I love getting your reviews. And thanks so much to Mac for being my beta. **

**You are right, Kiki, the character of Julia was a Hillary Clinton reference. However, the name "Julia Dickinson" came from Thelma Dickinson and Julia from "Speechless", who was also a politician and a democrat. By the way, Amy skipping fourth grade was a reference to Chelsea Clinton, who skipped third grade. There might be more Clinton references in the future, so… stay alert! I'm so glad to see there is another Hilary fan among us. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Commander in Chief" or "The West Wing".**

**Summary: ****It's Inauguration Day. For Mac and Becca it's time to say goodbye to those who are gone. Nathan has a very hard time saying goodbye to his dream. A very important tradition continues. And at the end another life is lost. **

**CHAPTER 21: **

**Inauguration part one: Farewells **

**Tuesday. January 20, 2021. **

**Washington DC**

**House of Nathan and Sarah Templeton. **

Nathan woke up that morning and felt a really tight sensation on his chest. He had to sit down to breathe regular again. He knew exactly what it was. He just didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face the world that day. He felt like hiding under his bed and staying there forever. Naturally, he couldn't do that. So he left his comfortable bed to see what Sarah was doing.

She was at the kitchen, making Nathan's favorite breakfast: French toast and very strong black coffee to wake up all the senses. Strangely, that cheered him up all time. "_Oh, my sweet Sarah. Always knows what I nee d._" he thought.

Sarah- good morning, Nate

He kissed her on the forehead.

Nate- good morning, darling. I see you are making something really delicious. Can I help you?

Sarah- I just need milk for my latte, everything else is ready.

Nate- okay

He went to the refrigerator. There were little drawings made for him by his niece's little daughter and son. It has always been that way in his home…. Other people's children got to be the "the kids". Another failure for him. Obviously, he adored his niece and her kids. But it really wasn't fair that he and Sarah never got to have kids. Sarah would have made a terrific mom. They should have adopted when they had the chance.

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife's voice bringing him back to reality.

Sarah- Nate, you are staring at the fridge…

Nathan- oh, I'm sorry

He got the milk, while Sarah served their breakfast. She looked at him worriedly. She knew what was wrong with him. But nothing she could do or say would make him feel any better.

Nathan- God, it wasn't a nightmare… I really lost the election.

Sarah- I'm afraid so, honey.

Nathan- I can't believe I blew it, Sarah. It was my last chance, my very last chance. And I blew it.

Sarah- you did everything right. It simply wasn't meant to happen. Stop blaming your self.

Nathan- I should have spent more time talking about my ideas, my vision, and less time criticizing Mackenzie. I should have gone to Georgia and California more times. And I should have never asked that girl, Ms. Chambers, to be my running mate. She was no help at all for me.

Sarah- Nathan, stop it. Looking back like that is completely pointless. What good does to you at this point having a 5-hours meeting to discuss what went wrong with your campaign?

Nathan looked at her with surprise.

Sarah- that's right… Jayne told me. She's worried about you too. Tell me something, are you having second thoughts about retiring?

Nathan- no

Sarah- so you won't run again in four years.

She already knew the answer.

Nathan- I'm too old for this. I won't run for anything ever again.

Sarah- then analyzing what went wrong won't help you at all. You have too look to the future. There are many fabulous things in this life which don't include a White House.

Nathan- such us?

Sarah- total freedom, time for us and privacy. We can go wherever we want and do whatever we want. We can travel around the world and be on permanent vacations. You'll have time to write your book.

Nathan- I like the traveling idea, visiting other countries sounds terrific. A President doesn't get to enjoy much of the trips…

Sarah- see? Now, I have a pretty good idea of where we could go.

Nathan- where?

She grinned. There where no doubts that her husband would love her idea. She gave him a little clue.

Sarah- "_The world falls apart and we fall in love_"

Nathan got as excited as a little kid.

Nathan- Casablanca? Really?

Sarah- yeah, and we could go to Paris first

Nathan- just like in the movie! "_We'll always have Paris. We didn't have it. We've lost it until you came to Casablanca. But we got it again last night_". Oh, honey, I love your idea, and I love you even more.

He kissed her with passion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the same time**

**Connecticut Cemetery**

Mac was in front his parents' gravestone. Kate had been buried next to Michael, in a private Hartford cemetery. Mac put some flowers for both of them, arranged them nicely, and remained in silent for a little while. She then gave a meaningful look at agent Daniel Carter. He understood perfectly that the President wanted some privacy. He and his men moved several steps away but didn't stay too far.

Mac sighed. She would have liked more privacy, she had something very important to tell her to mother only. But she settled for what she could get and began talking to the gravestone,

Mac- hi, mom. I still can't believe you are really gone. You have no idea of how much I already miss you, especially today. It's inauguration day. I'll have to take the oath for the third time and start another term, my last. When I first became president I did it because it was my duty to step up and run the country. I did it because I felt the American people needed me to do that. Then I ran for my first full term, and I did it mostly for Rod… I did it for the team, because we deserved it. But when I decided to run for reelection… I did it for you, mom. For you and for me. Because I realized that neither you nor the woman you raised would be afraid of seeking what she really wanted. I realized that I was losing my self. It was time for me to start acting like the daughter who, you said, always made you proud. So, mom… my last term goes to you.

With tearful eyes, she kissed her hand and then touched the gravestone, where Kate's name was.

**Meanwhile, in ****Virginia**

Agent Joan Danielle Greer had been buried in her home town. Becca had never visited her grave before. But now she was in front of it, with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?... "_Hi, Joan… this is the girl responsible for your death. How's heaven like?_" But surprisingly, what she really wanted to say began to flow easily from her mouth.

Becca- I'm sorry I didn't came to visit you sooner. I was afraid to come because it's my fault that you are here. I know what you would tell me right now: that you were doing your job, you loved it and were aware of the risks. You would also say that what happened wasn't my fault. But it doesn't matter. None of that matters. I'm still sorry…. I'm sorry for all the things you won't get to do… I'm sorry for all the people who loved you and miss you, including me. You weren't just the agent who protected me, you were a great friend as well. And I'm truly sorry that you are gone.

She put some flowers and said goodbye. Then she left to her motorcade.

**Washington DC.**

**Two ****hours later… **

**Kelly's apartment. **

It was 10.30 pm. Steve had something very important to say to Kelly, so he looked around for her and was told that she was at her apartment with Vince. He got to the apartment, after being buzzed in, and found the door open. "C_ome in, Steve… and close the door…_", he heard her yelling from her bedroom. Very surprised and confused, he did as he was told.

Steve- hey, I need to talk to you

He headed to her bedroom. It was in very chaotic state. Every piece of clothing Kelly owned seemed to be spread everywhere. And so were her 50 pairs of shoes. Vince was desperately looking for something inside Kelly's closet. The press secretary was looking under her bed.

Kelly- hi, I can't talk right now.

She stood up.

Kelly- I'm telling you, it's not here, Vince.

Vince- what about inside those drawers?

Kelly- right!

She quickly opened her drawers, which had even more clothes in them, and began searching them carefully.

Steve- what's missing?

Kelly- my pink scarf, and I need it for the inauguration ceremony.

Steve- can't you just wear something else?

Kelly- It's not for me… It's for the president to wear

Steve- What? Are you saying that the leader of the free world can't get her own pink scarf?

Kelly- you don't get it! This is important!

She continued her search. Steve was very confused, so Vince decided to explain the situation to him.

Vince- here's the thing… Right before President Allen addressed the nation as their president for the first time, little Amy accidentally spilled red juice on her shirt. So the President had to borrow Kelly's scarf to cover the stain.

Steve was beginning to see where this was going. Kelly picked up the story where Vince left it.

Kelly- two years later, on inauguration day of 2017, right before the ceremony, Becca was having a coke and she tripped because of her high heels and stained her mother's shirt… so the President had to borrow my pink scarf again.

Vince- So… now the President specifically asked to wear that scarf for this inauguration. She calls it her "lucky scarf".

Kelly- I can't believe I lost it… She's going to kill me!

Vince- hey, here is an idea. You two keep looking, and I'll go buy a new scarf that looks exactly like _the_ scarf. I swear the President won't notice.

He left the apartment. Kelly then remembered Steve wanted to talk to her about something.

Kelly- hey, what did you want to tell me?

Steve- well… it's very complicated and I don't think this is the right time.

Kelly was very worried. She and Steve weren't officially a couple. They slept together regularly and they both knew how they felt about each other. But their jobs presented a real conflict of interests that made it impossible for them to have a real relationship. Going public and dating like normal people didn't seem to be a valid option for them. However, Kelly wondered if Steve wanted them to do that.

Kelly- Steve, you can tell me anything. Is something wrong?.

Steve- no, it's ok. We'll talk about it tomorrow…. I don't wanna spoil this day for you.

Kelly- please, I want to know what's going on.

Steve sighed. Maybe it was better if he just told her.

Steve- well I've been offered a job as a correspondent… in Africa.

Kelly was stunned.

Kelly- what? In Africa?

Steve- yeah… and I'd have to be there next week.

Suddenly Kelly was hit by a horrifying realization.

Kelly- oh my God, don't tell me you'd be replacing Brian…

Brian Cocannon was a reporter who had been the Washington Post's correspondent in Africa for 5 years. But every now and then he also had to travel to other dangerous places like Israel or Iraq. Two weeks ago, he had gotten killed in Gaza while doing his job.

Steve nodded, confirming Kelly's fears.

Kelly- Steve, don't…

Steve- I know it's crazy. But is a great opportunity for me. And it's been my dream since college.

Kelly- I don't want to lose you.

Steve- I don't wanna lose you. Kelly, I love you. That will never change. No matter what.

Kelly- except that you won't be here.

Kelly's eyes filled with tears. Steve hated seeing her like that. And he truly didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay and have a real relationship with her.

Steve- maybe… maybe I can turn down the job.

Kelly was shocked. Had she heard him correctly?

Kelly- what?

Steve- yeah… I don't really need a different job. My current job is fine. It's even better than the other one because is closer to you.

Kelly was speechless. Was Steve serious? He was willing to make such a huge sacrifice for her? She was moved.

Kelly- are you serious?

Steve- yes. I want to stay.

Kelly was overjoyed. But something didn't feel right. Sh

Kelly- but, what about your dream?

Steve- I love you more.

He kissed her on the lips, and then looked at his watch.

Steve- well… I have to meet my editor before the ceremony. And you have a scarf a find. So, see you later, honey.

He kissed her again and left.

She just stood there too overwhelmed to move.

**11. 55 AM**

**Capitol Building. **

The scarf couldn't be found. Instead, Kelly brought the once Vince got that looked exactly like _the_ lucky scarf. She nervously handed the new scarf to Mac, hoping the President wouldn't notice anything. But she did not get her wish.

Mac took the scarf and immediately gave it back to Kelly.

Mac- I can't wear this… This isn't _the _scarf.

Kelly- I feel terrible, ma'am. But _the_ scarf, seems to have disappeared.

Mac panicked. What was she going to do now? It was her lucky scarf they were talking about. Felling very disappointed, she gave the new scarf back to Kelly.

Mac- this simply isn't the same

Kelly- I'm so sorry, ma'am.

Mac- It's ok… I'll do fine without a scarf.

Kelly then went to take her seat outside. It was very cold, so she decided to wear the new scarf herself, since the President didn't want it.

Rod joined Mac backstage. They would walk together into the podium and Rod would hold the bible during the swearing in.

Rod- good luck, honey.

Mac shook her head and complained jokingly,

Mac- my lucky scarf got lost.

Rod pretended to panic as he exclaimed overdramatically,

Rod- oh no! We must call this entire thing off!

Mac simply rolled her eyes at him. Rod then got serious. He took her by her shoulders and, looking at her at the eyes, told her,

Rod- trust me, Mackenzie Spencer Allen, your fabulousness and your greatness have nothing to do with a pink scarf.

She smiled at him and then kissed him with passion.

Then Horace approaches them. He was hiding something behind his back.

Horace- I heard the lucky scarf is missing and I wanted to check if the inauguration is still on.

Rod- It's still on. Where are your sisters and niece?

Horace- already in their places… I just wanted to wish you good luck, mom. I'm so proud of you.

Mac- thank you, baby.

Horace- by the way, I feel terrible about causing trouble and not being more helpful during the campaign. So I want to make up for it.

Right after he said that, he purposely threw red juice on her shirt. All the time he had been holding a cup of red juice behind his back.

Mac was completely stunned. She looked at her son, speechless. Now there was a big re-stain on the front of her shirt. Horace and Rod were simply looking at her with the same grin on their faces. It was clear that they had planned it together.

Mac- oh my god! You are both crazy!...

She desperately shouted Vince's name a couple of times. Vince immediately showed up.

Mac- I need Kelly's pink scarf right now!

Vince- But, what about…?

Mac- Just go! Who cares if it's not the original?

Vince rushed to get the press secretary. Kelly went backstage, took off the scarf and gave it to Mac. The president put it on and, looking gorgeous, got ready to take the oath for office one last time.

**One hour after the ****ceremony… **

**Nathan and Sarah's house. **

The Templetons invited Jayne over for a coffee and she accepted gladly the invitation. She really missed her boss. At the moment, she was between jobs. She had turned down an offer to work for the new speaker. It just didn't feel right for her. She had plenty of other job offers to consider carefully. But she felt very lost and clueless. She had no idea what should be her next career step. She was hoping to talk about it with Nathan and ask for his advice over coffee. She knew this was an unbearable day for him. But maybe it would help him to focus on somebody else's problems.

Sarah was making the coffee. Jayne was setting the cups and little dishes to eat the cake she had brought for the Templeton's.

Sarah- please, dear… can you get Nathan?

Jayne- sure

Nathan was at the bathroom, splashing some cold water into his face. The ceremony had been endless for him. But he went anyway and tried to put on a good face because he didn't want people to think he was a bad loser. Now he was feeling like shit.

Jayne looked everywhere for Nathan. Finally, she tried knocked the bathroom door. But she got no response.

Jayne- boss? Boss? Are you there?

Again, there was no response. She insisted some more.

Jayne- boss, are you okay?

Nothing was happening. She felt really scared and opened the door…. only to find Nathan dead on the bathroom floor.

**To be continued… **

**Well, what do you think about that? Now, send me some reviews or Amy will be the next one to die. Just kidding!!!! No more deaths, I promise. **

**Next on "The fall…": The ship of state just sails on, regardless. The rest of the inauguration day brings new beginnings and a few surprises for several members of the Allen administration. **


	22. Inauguration, part two

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter! I'm really sorry. I'm extremely thankful for all your support. ****Now there are only three more chapters left. This one is where things begin to settle down.**

**Just a little warning: this chapter has not been beta read. So I apologize sincerely for the mistakes I probably made. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander In Chief. I don't own The West Wing. And also don't own the song "The power of love". That song was**** written and originally recorded by Jennifer Rush, then it was covered by the AMAZING Céline Dion,. **

**S****ummary: The ship of state just sails on, regardless. The rest of the inauguration day brings new beginnings and a few surprises for several members of the Allen administration and the first family.**

**CHAPTER 22: **

**Inauguration part 2: endings and new beginnings **

**Inauguration day, 2021. **

**4.30 PM**

_Reporter- we are now in front of the house of Nathan Templeton, where many people are gathered while others are expected to arrive soon. Everybody here looks very sad and in shock by the sudden death of the man who was the leader of the opposition and our President for 24 hours during Memorial Day of 2015. _

_News Anchor, on the studio- can they tell the causes of Mr. Templeton's death?_

_Reporter- Mrs. Templeton didn't want to make any statement yet. She was devastated, naturally. But we were able to talk to some close friends, including Janey Murray, and we know that Mr. Templeton passed away after suffering a stroke. _

_News Anchor, on the studio- who is on the house right now? _

_Reporter- some close friends and relatives from DC. The family friends and relatives from Florida are still on their way. Because the funerals will probably be held here in a week or so. _

At that moment, the camera saw a couple of secret service agents securing the area and checking the people who arrived to the house.

_Reporter- as you see, there is more secret service activity than usual around here. It seems that President Allen might make and appearance…. I think… _

_The reporter stopped talking as he saw something important. The camera panned and filmed black limousines, monocycles and an ambulance slowly coming in direction to the house. _

_Reporter- Indeed…. I'm seeing the presidential motorcade right now! Let's see if I can get the President to talk to us… _

The motorcade arrived to the house, and Mac got down. The reporter got as closer as he could, but Agent Daniel Carter quickly forced him to stay back. Meanwhile, other Secret Service agents were desperately trying to control the other reporters, photographers and cameramen. The agents were cursing and swearing on the inside. Daniel Carter tried to reason with the President, but there was no way of convincing her that dropping by Templeton's wake like that was a terrible idea. She was such a stubborn woman.

Reporter- Madam President, do you wish to make any comment?

Mac didn't say anything. It wasn't the time. She was there only to give Sarah her condolences in person. It didn't feel right to just call and send something. It seemed too cold for her taste.

She felt terrible about what happened, and she could only imagine how crushed and devastated Sarah must be.

Once she was already inside, she went to talk directly to the widow.

Mac- Sarah, I'm so sorry.

Sarah- I just…. I can't believe it. He's gone.

A few tears flowed from Sarah's eyes. Mac was close to crying herself. She gave the poor woman a friendly hug and then they sat on a big couch. Everybody was closely watching them with curiosity. So they decided to go to the kitchen where they could have tea and talk privately.

Sarah- I really appreciate you came here, ma'am. It means a lot. I hope you can go next week to the…

She couldn't even say the word "funeral" yet. Her eyes began to cloud with tears again and her chest was hurting. She knew it was due to the angst and the emotional pain.

Mac knew what she was trying to say, so she nodded.

Mac- I'll be there.

Sarah- he was such a great man. The best one I have ever met. I was so lucky. Oh… if only I could have him a little bit longer.

Mac- I know this won't serve you as much consolation right now. But I truly believe the people we loved and lost always remain close to us in spirit. They always live because of everything they taught us, all the good they did and the love they gave us. Of course, it's still painful and tragic.

Sarah then remembered that the President had suffered a horrible lost two months ago. It was a different kind of lost, but a terrible lost nevertheless.

Sarah- yeah.

Sarah made an effort and tried not to cry again. She had already cried so much, and Nathan always hated it when she cried. Instead, she focused on Mac. She suddenly became aware that Nathan had been the President's enemy. But Sarah didn't want her to have the wrong impression of him just because of their political disputes. She wanted everybody to know what a great man Nathan had been.

Sarah- Ma'am, I know you and Nate didn't get along…. you were on opposites sides and you argued a lot…

Mac- nothing of that matters anymore. He and I always disagree on everything. But I respected him very much. He was incredibly strong and smart. It was an honor having such a rival. And it was even a greater honor when we were able to be friends for a while.

Sarah nodded, remembering that brief time when her husband and the President got along. She specially remembered that lovely thanksgiving dinner at the White House.

Sarah- thank you. He never showed it, but he thought you were brilliant and he admired you very much. I know he enjoyed having you as his rival, but he would have much rather having you as his ally. Sadly, that wasn't possible.

Mac- I know.

She and Nate were two people who wanted the same thing. And what they wanted was something only one of them could have. That inevitably had made them enemies, which Mac thought was a pity. Despite everything, Mac was sure she would miss Nate.

After visiting Sarah, Mac had to go back to the White House. After all, this was very far from being an ordinary day. There were plenty of commitments she simply couldn't blow off. Plus, lots of people were counting on her and her presence on the ten balls that would take place that night. "_The ship of state just sails on, regardless_", Mac couldn't help remembering those world as she entered the Oval Office.

**A few hours later… **

**Vice Presidential mansion**

Jim Gardner was getting ready for the Inaugural Ball. He had taken a shower and put her tux on. Now he was fixing his black bow-tie. There was a knock at the door. Then he opened it. Naturally, it was just one of his agents.

Agents- Mr. Vice President? A visitor is waiting for you in the living room.

Jim- a visitor?

Agent- it's Miss. Jane Murray, sir.

Jim- oh… ok.

Jim immediately walked downstairs where the living room was. He had heard about Nathan and immediately called Sarah. He had tried to call Jayne as well, but she never answered the phone. Now she was right in front of him, sitting in a couch, looking terrible.

A few of Jim's agents were carefully watching her every move, so the Vice President asked them to leave him and Jayne alone. The agents were gone, they stayed right outside the room.

Jayne felt the need to explain herself.

Jayne- I just… I just didn't want to be alone

Jim- I understand

Jayne- he died. Nathan died

Jim then hugged Jayne who simply began crying in his arms.

Jim- I know, hun. I know.

That didn't mean that he knew what happened. It meant that he knew exactly how Jayne was feeling. He had been on her shoes a few years ago, which was probably the reason why Jayne had come to him in this moment so terrible for her.

Jayne- He was like a father to me, Jim. What am I going to do now?

Jim knew very well that nothing he could say would make Jayne feel better. So he simply held her and kissed her forehead in support.

Jim- it's ok. You'll figure it out.

Jayne- may I…? May I stay here tonight?

Jim didn't know how to react. The two of them had barely talked to each other since they broke up. And back then, Jim thought Jayne was only using him to get information. But now it was clear that she needed him. What could he do?

Jim- of course…

But Jayne didn't fail to notice he was a little bit confused.

Jayne- this isn't about us… I…. I don't want to be alone tonight.

Jim hugged her without saying another word and Jayne continued to cry in his arms.

When it hit her that she was really crying in Jim's shoulder, she felt a little embarrassed

**Later… **

**At the inaugural ball **

Kelly was talking to a couple of reporters invited to the ball, including Steve. She tried to act normally, but inside of her a sea of doubts and fears was taking over her every thought. Steve had said he would give up his dream job for her. Would that make him happy? Did she really want to be the reason for his sacrifice? Were they ready to take their relationship to a whole new level of commitment? More importantly… could they? Was getting serious really an option for them? They weren't even supposed to sleep together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie's arrival. He greeted everybody and then shook Steve's hand.

Charlie- congratulations, man.

Steve looked puzzle.

Charlie- the job offer… I heard about it. It's great. You are so lucky.

Steve looked nervously at Kelly, then back at Charlie.

Steve- oh… I'm not gonna take it. I have to turn it down.

Charlie looked at his fellow reporter like he was crazy.

Charlie- what? That job is what you always wanted.

Steve- not anymore, okay?

Charlie gave Kelly a quick look, she was looking nervous and a bit uncomfortable. Charlie was aware of the rumors about Steve and the Press Secretary. He was beginning to suspect why his friend wanted to stay in Washington.

Kelly excused her self to go to the bathroom. Steve immediately went after her. He found her right outside the bathroom, very close to tears. She was trying to lit a cigarette, but couldn't because her hand was shaking.

Steve got closer to her and took the cigarette and the lighter from her hands.

Steve- Kelly….

She didn't let him say another word.

Kelly- you are going to Africa

There wasn't a hint of doubt in that statement. She had already made a decision for both of them. He could try, but he couldn't change her mind.

Steve- no, I'm going to stay here, with you…

Kelly- what you really want is to take the job

Steve- no. What I want is to be with you. I love you

Kelly shook her head sadly. If only things were that simple.

Kelly- you feel that way now. But what will happen in five years… or in ten years from now? You will look back and regret that you never went to Africa.

Steve- I won't! Because I'll have you

Kelly's heart was breaking. But she knew one of them had to be reasonable.

Kelly- I'm sorry, Steve, I want you to stay so badly. But I can't do this to you. If you stay I'll always be the reason why you didn't go to Africa. I'll hate my self for it and, deep down, you will forever resent me

Steve shook his head on denial. He was about to say that he would never resent her. But once again Kelly wouldn't let him speak.

Kelly- please, don't make things more difficult. We both know I have to let you go.

The President and the First Gentleman would arrive to the ball soon. Dickie was looking for the press secretary. She was nowhere to be seen and he was getting really worried. He eventually found her hiding in her office.

Dickie- Kelly? What are you doing here?

The last thing Kelly wanted was yet another lecture from Dickie. She automatically assumed he was there to argue over something. And she wasn't in the mood to fight him.

Kelly- Richard, can't it wait until tomorrow?

Dickie- I was just worried about you. What happened, doll?

Kelly- Steve and I broke up… he's moving to Africa.

She broke down in tears and Dickie held her as she cried.

**Back at the east-room.**

Horace Calloway was already in the ball. His sisters were there too. It was Amy's first inaugural ball, since she had been two little to attend the last one.

The youngest First Daughter, who had turned 13 on December 18th, was wearing a pretty long light-purple dress. She was incredibly exited about being in the ball that she had put some make up on, despite her parent's objection. She looked like a beautiful young lady. Her oldest siblings could hardly believe than when they moved to the White House she was the family's baby.

The oldest First Daughter had never looked so grown up. She had her hair up and a long black dress with silver sparks on the straps and around the waist. Her mother had lent her diamonds earrings and a beautiful silver necklace with a small diamond shaped as a heart.

Becca looked at agent Dolores Donovan, who was guarding one of the room's doors. The agent asked something to her cuff mic. Then the agent smiled and raised her thumb. That meant little Joanna, who was at the residence with a nanny, was already sleeping in her room. Becca smiled relieved.

Becca had invited her good friend, Stacey Craig. She was so happy that her friend could make it. Stacey was now working and living in Manhattan, where she had moved after getting a college degree in fashion design.

Horace took one look at Stacey and his heart began beating fast. She looked stunning in a blue dress. He always knew she was beautiful, but now she was simply taking his breath away. If only he hadn't been a dork.

Stacey greeted the three Calloway kids and gave Becca a friendly hug.

Stacey- thanks for inviting, Becca… I'm so glad to be here

Becca- you are welcome, I'm happy you came…

Stacey took a look around. She was incredibly impressed by the beauty of the White House east-room. It was breathtaking.

Stacey- everything looks amazing.

After chitchatting with her friend for a little while, Becca noticed that Horace wanted to talk alone with Stacey, so she made an excuse.

Becca- sorry, I need to talk to Alex. I catch up with you later.

Amy said an excuse to leave to,

Amy- hey, Tommy Bridges just came here with his mom. I better go greet them.

Just like that, Horace and Stacey were left alone and facing each other for the first time since their first and only night together, five years ago.

Horace- Stacey, I… I want to thank you for what you did. Your testimony saved me.

Stacey- you don't have to thank me. I just told the truth

To her doing the right thing and not getting involved in that other girl's silly game was the natural thing to do.

Horace- well, that meant a lot to me. Thank you.

Stacey- you are welcome.

There was a very awkward silence between them. Until Stacey decided to break the silence by saying something funny.

Stacey- by the way, I'm dieing to see the second Oval Office….

Both of them laughed hard. Stacey now couldn't believe she had been so silly. Becca had teased her for years because she had fallen for Horace joke's about the White House having two Oval offices.

Horace- oh, but it's not in this White House. It's at the secret second White House.

Stacey- right… for security reasons.

Both of them laughed hard again, remembering that fun night they had together. Then Horace got suddenly serious.

Horace- hey, Stacey… it just occurred to me that I never apologized to you for being such a jerk.

Stacey- Horace, you don't have to…

Horace- yes, I do. I'm really sorry I was such a jerk. I just ignored you after… what we did. And that was incredibly wrong. I should have called you. We should have dated for real.

Stacey- I wanted that really badly, you know. I wanted to be your girlfriend. And, yes, I was heartbroken when that didn't happen. But it wasn't completely your fault. Nobody forced me do anything. I knew what I was doing. Deep down, I knew what would happen, and I chose to… do what I did, anyway.

Horace- well, but still you should know that I'm sorry. And that I truly regret not dating you. I wish I had asked you out.

Stacey- I really don't know what to say about that….

Horace- you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.

It was finally time for Mac and Rod's big entrance. They arrive at the ball, both looking great. Mac was wearing a long strapless white and black dress. Her hair was up and she was wearing high heels. Everybody clapped their hands and cheered when they arrived. She took Rod's arm and they made their way to the dance floor. On the way, she said to him,

Mac- remember our third date? The karaoke-bar?

Rod- how could I not?

He remembered like it was yesterday. He had said: "_20 bucks you don't dare to go up in stage and sing_". He knew that was the only way to make her sing, so he didn't care sacrificing 20 dollars. It was money well spent, as it turned out. She ended up on that stage singing, really out of key, a very romantic Celine Dion song. It only made him love her even more.

Suddenly, that same song began playing at the Inaugural Ball, over 20 years later.

They smiled lovingly to each other and began dancing to "The power of love".

_The whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now as I look in your eyes_

I hold on to your body and feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake 

Mac then sang softly in Rod's ear the chorus, __

'Cause I am your lady… and you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can  


He held her tighter. Both of them were feeling happier and more in love than ever.

_  
Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am 'Cause I am always by your side_

'Cause I am your lady and you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can 

Becca was dancing with Alex. They both had become best friends again since the night Joanna was born. Even though Alex wanted so much more, he didn't want to do anything that might scare Becca. They were back to being the great friends they were before the kidnapping. Alex didn't want to lose that. Becca, on the other hand, realized her feelings for Alex where growing and becoming stronger every day. She always felt so safe and so at ease around him. She suddenly couldn't resist it anymore. She kissed him softly on the lips.

_  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn of the power of love_

The sound of your heart beating made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on is light years away 

Horace and Stacey were dancing as well.

Horace- nothing would stop us from dating now…

Stacey- what?

Horace- we could date, for real now… not hit and running. Real dating.

Stacey looked at him surprised. She couldn't believe Horace Calloway was saying that to her. He then did something even more surprising… he kissed her on the lips. She responded to his kiss and they kissed for a few seconds. Then Horace whispered a very special question into her ears,

Horace- Stacey, do you still want to be my girlfriend?

Stacey- yes, I do…

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

_  
'Cause I am your lady and you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can_

We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn of the power of love  


**To be continued….**

**Next on "The fall…":**** A young couple gives a big step forward in their relationship. Mac and Rod remember when they got engaged. For Jim and Jayne their secret love seems to be going really smoothly... but what happens when certain little stick turns blue? **

**By the way… Celine Dion's version of "**_**The power of love**_**" was released in North America on November 1, 1993. In this story, Mac and Rod began dating on 1995. So that song already existed when they were on their third date. Just wanted you to know I did my research. )**


End file.
